Aquelarre Lunar
by AngelinaPriorincantatem
Summary: Una serie de hechos produce que brujas se movilicen para tomar el control de sus vidas, y quien sabe quizás hasta vayan en búsqueda del verdadero poder. La luna las guía, la sangre las une, el conocimiento las empodera y el amor las determinará. LongFic La trama no está centrada en historias de amor, aun así estas se desarrollarán: Posibles parejas HG/DM, PP/HP, GW/BZ, LL/TN
1. Comprensión y Rechazo Parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mia así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

 **A/N: Bueeeeeeenisimas a quienes** **estén** **acompañándome** **en este mi primer Fanfic en años** (Tuve un terrible pasado oscuro de adolescente y escribí Fanfic de Crepusculo OwO! Lo seeeeeeeee! Es medio traumatico, de todas formas... TEAM JASPER POR SIEMPRE!) **La verdad es que no tengo mucho para decir, solo les pido que le den una oportunidad a esta historia que es de progresión lenta pero apunto a desarrollar un monton de situaciones y brujerias.**

 **La trama la tengo ideada hasta el final, solo debo encaminarla con tenacidad, No tendré un personaje principal UNICO, y los focos de importancia irán** **rotando acorde a la necesidad de la historia, sin embargo habra posibles favoritismos de mi parte con Hermione** (Simplemente es mi idola desde los 8 años.)  
 **Sus criticas y opiniones son bienvenidas, no nos abandonemos, ya les amo!Abrazos Cosmicos!**

 **AQUELARRE LUNAR**

 **Capitulo 1: Comprensión y Rechazo. Parte I**

Flamas verdes la envolvieron en el instante en que los polvos floo impactaron junto a sus pies. Deshaciéndose de cualquier resto de ceniza que quedara en sus hombros, Hermione se alejó de la ostentosa chimenea de mármol blanco. Un leve tirón en la parte trasera de su túnica le indicó la presencia de Prudy, la elfa doméstica más coqueta que ella hubiera conocido.

"Buenos días señorita Granger. " Saludó cortésmente la criatura. "Se me ha pedido que le informe que hoy la Señora se encuentra indispuesta para recibirla en su entrevista."

"¿Está ella enferma Prudy?" Hermione observó el rostro dubitativo de la elfa, y decidió darle un incentivo para que le fuera honesta con respecto de la situación en la que se encontraba su Ama. "Es muy importante que tu señora complete exitosamente todas y cada una de sus entrevistas si queremos que evite Azkaban. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarle a limpiar su nombre, pero no podré hacerlo cuando me pregunten por la sesión de este día. ¿Crees que aceptaran 'indispuesta' como excusa?"

Aparentemente el resultado fue el esperado, pues la elfina desapareció con un seco 'plop'. Suspirando decidió moverse del Hall hacia el Estar Principal, donde normalmente esperaba a la mujer, quien luego la guiaba al solar del ala oeste de la Mansión, pues este era el favorito de ambas con su exclusiva vista del más majestuoso liquidámbar.

"¿Manipulando a un pobre elfo doméstico, eh Granger? Nunca imaginé que llegaría el día en que utilizaras la propia naturaleza de alguien en su contra." La característica voz deslizante de Draco la sorprendió por detrás. Este se arrimó a ella y con una inclinación de cabeza le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla hacia la sala siguiente. Esta lo aceptó naturalmente y con una sonrisa ladeada le contestó con voz tranquila "Pues parece que hoy es un día para las sorpresas, yo nunca imaginé que te escucharía considerar a un elfo doméstico como 'alguien' y no 'algo'."

Una libre y relajada carcajada salió de los labios de Draco "Tengo muchas otras sorpresas para presentarte si me lo permites algún día Granger." Antes de que ella pudiera responderle Narcisa carraspeó tras ellos. Ambos se dieron la vuelta un poco sobresaltados. La imagen de la mujer, si bien impecable, lucía agotada, con ojos rojos y amplias ojeras.

"Estoy segura de haber educado a mi hijo de otra manera ¿Qué clase de comentarios son esos Draco?" La imponente mujer claramente sabía cómo intimidar. "Esta amable señorita viene aquí hace un año, explícitamente a ayudar a tu madre a recobrar el respeto de la sociedad mágica, e inconvenientemente veo la misma situación cada vez que me encuentro con ambos juntos." Un bufido escapó de sus labios mientras su rostro se volvía más severo, con la mirada fija en los ojos de su hijo.

"Madre, lamento que veas las cosas así. Puedo asegurarte que no practico ninguna clase de hostigamiento con la Señorita Granger. No más, en todo caso." Se defendió humildemente el muchacho, buscando el apoyo de su ex compañera de clases.

"Tranquila Narcisa, solo son viejas costumbres. La conducta de su hijo respecto a mi persona ha mejorado indudablemente. Pero creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que bajo nuevos términos, más respetuosos, nos divierte molestarnos el uno al otro." La mujer se relajó ante el comentario de Hermione, sin embargo pareció un poco irritada con la situación.

"De acuerdo, si prefieren seguir comportándose como niños, procuren no hacerlo en mi presencia, ya bastante tengo con conductas irracionales por un siglo y medio. Esperaré en el solar, Hermione." Con esto se dio la vuelta y caminó elegantemente hacia la galería que conducía al solar.

Draco y Hermione se miraron preocupados por un instante. Con un asentimiento de cabezas se despidieron y la castaña se fue tras Narcisa. Un rato más tarde, Prudy ya les había servido la bandeja habitual de masitas y té, y Hermione ya había terminado de completar la grilla rutinaria de cada reunión.

Posando los pergaminos a un costado de la bandeja, la muchacha puso los codos en la mesa y apoyó sus labios en sus dedos unidos, manteniéndose con la espalda recta al borde de la silla. Miraba a la mujer mayor, quien parecía impasible, pero que esquivaba su mirada. Luego de unos minutos decidió que ya le había dado suficiente tiempo para acomodarse y decidió preguntar el motivo de su humor. Solo esperaba que no fuera algo demasiado privado, puesto que uno de los efectos del contrato entre ambasera que como su responsable legal, Hermione tiene la capacidad de conseguir siempre la respuesta sincera a cualquier pregunta que le realice a Narcisa, y para ser honesta consigo misma, no disfrutaba en absoluto ese poder.

"¿Por qué Prudy me recibió con una negativa esta mañana Narcisa?" La mencionada suspiro cansada y sus ojos se llenaron de frustración y dolor.

"No he dormido en toda la noche, y..." Tragó pesadamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Y tuve una especie de ataque de histeria. Me fue imposible controlar mis emociones, y le dije a Lucius que quería el divorcio." Hermione aspiró sorprendida. "En un momento de arrebato envié la carta al solicitor de Lucius, y estoy segura que los papeles llegarán para esta tarde a Azkaban."

"Antes de que me expliques los motivos exactos de estas conductas, dime ¿Te arrepientes?"

"No lo se. Se siente correcto, pero por los motivos... incorrectos." Tomó unos sorbos de su té y con ello también tomó coraje. "Ayer por la tarde visité a Lucius en Azkaban. Esta vez fué en una de esas habitaciones donde la pareja puede ponerse cómoda y olvidar que uno de ellos está preso. Apesar de eso, en este último año he sentido cada vez más difícil los encuentros intimos con mi esposo. Algo no se siente bien, no puedo explicarlo, pero no deseo que él me toque, tampoco deseo tocarlo. Eso mismo me produce culpa ¿Acaso no es eso lo que hace una pareja que se ama?" Dejó la pregunta colgando unos instantes y prosiguió. "Aun así nunca le negué ese momento. siempre le entregué el amor y consuelo que tanto necesita para sobrevivir ese hediondo lugar. Hasta ayer. Cuando la situación comenzó a ponerse más íntima le detuve, y le pedí que solo pasáramos el rato charlando. Él se enfureció inmediatamente, y luego de discutir un rato exclamó que esa no era una decisión que yo pudiera tomar." Narcisa dejó de hablar cuando un sollozo lleno de angustia escapó de sus labios. Hermione se incorporó y se dirigió a la bruja mayor agachándose junto a sus piernas,le tomó las manos para darle consuelo.

"No necesitas seguir relatando, si no quieres Narcisa. En este momento no quiero ser tu Responsable legal, solo quiero ser tu amiga." La joven dijo con voz calma en un susurro, dándole la oportunidad a la otra de decir o no libremente lo que quisiera. Ésta negó apretando sus ojos en un intento de detener las lágrimas que inundaban su mirada.

"No. Quiero decirte, quiero quitarme este veneno." Una respiración profunda después prosiguió. "Como bien sabes, los contratos matrimoniales del mundo mágico constan de una unión unidireccional. La mujer toma el apellido del hombre, mágicamente queda atada a serle fiel, jamás podría estar con otro hombre voluntariamente, a menos que su esposo se lo ordenase.."

Hermione asintió "Y esa es la peor parte. La mujer está atada mágicamente a obedecer a su pareja ¿Verdad?"

"Así es. Ayer por la tarde Lucius se atrevió a comandarme nuevamente. Me obligó una vez más a hacer algo que no quiero hacer." Su rostro no solo denotaba dolor, también una ira contenida. En todo el año que Hermione venía trabajando con Narcisa Malfoy, nunca, ni por un solo instante ésta última había demostrado emociones tan fuertes. Y a pesar de que ambas comenzaban a forjar una nueva relación, una amistad, la bruja mayor parecía siempre compuesta y bajo control.

Hoy no era el caso, lo cual desorientaba plenamente a Hermione. No tenía una sola clave de cómo actuar. Si se tratara de Ginny o Luna, inclusive si se tratara de cualquier otra mujer, un abrazo, parecería lo correcto. Pero con esta tradicionalista sangre pura, temía salir herida si el contacto entre ambas superaba un roce de mejillas. Pensó en la forma más cortés de expresar empatía. Le extendió un pañuelo.

Narcisa lo aceptó naturalmente, y limpiándose los ojos con ellos siguió hablando. "Lucius me ha ordenado cosas terribles en el pasado, pero jamás se atrevió a cruzar una línea tan delicada. Siento que no importa que tan legal sea lo que sucedió ayer, se siente mal, se siente incorrecto, es... "

"Violación. Eso es violación. Un abuso a tu cuerpo, a tu decisión de no compartir intimidad ¡Esto es terrible Narcisa!" Interrumpió la castaña muy enojada. Se había parado, y caminaba de un lado a otro como una leona enjaulada, con sus manos como puños y el entrecejo fruncido. "¡No te atrevas ni por un segundo a pensar que tus motivos son incorrectos! Esto no puede quedar así, debes denunciarlo."

"Eso es imposible Hermione. Son las leyes de nuestra sociedad las que amparan este tipo de situaciones."

"Pues no pienso permitir que atrocidades así sigan sucediendo." Dijo con una seguridad absolutamente cargada de ira. En su mente ya empezaban a generarse mapas mentales de cómo proceder.

"Es inútil de todos modos. Él no aceptará el divorcio, no firmará ningún papel, y es cuestión de que me ordene que desista de ello para que todo quede resuelto a su antojo. Claro que sufriré ciertas repercusiones por mi atrevimiento, en cada visita a Azkaban, o si consigo evitarlas, las sufriré potenciadas dentro de tres años cuando le den su libertad condicional." Dijo resignada y con un ápice de miedo en su mirada. Sin dudas el episodio del día anterior había sido lo suficientemente traumático como para cambiar drásticamente la conducta de Narcisa.

"¿Qué? Nada de eso. Buscaremos la forma de resolverlo." Ambas brujas se miraron un minuto, una abatida, la otra resuelta. "No leerás ni escucharas ni una sola palabra que Lucius mande a decirte. De eso se encargará tu abogado. Claro que no podrá ser el de tu familia, pues corresponderá a lo que tu esposo diga. De esta forma toda interacción estará libre de intervenciones indeseadas."

"Pero cuando llegue el día del juicio él estará ahí, y yo también, y no podré evitar oirle." Repuso Narcisa.

"Ya pensaremos en una solución para eso. Hay tiempo. Un año o más para esto. Hoy sería prudente contactar un abogado."

"Bien. Pero considerando la naturaleza del asunto preferiría que el motivo no sea mencionado. Debe quedar entre tu y yo, Hermione. Mi orgullo está en juego. Y eso es algo que deseo cuidar. Poco me queda después de lo que sucedió durante todos estos últimos años."

"Comprendo."


	2. Primero creer, luego ver Parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mia así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

 **AQUELARRE LUNAR**

 **Capitulo 2: Primero creer, luego ver. Parte I**

El aroma a incienso se arrastraba tras la bruja, dejando una estela inconfundible. La sala rápidamente se encontró perfumada, a pesar de que Sybill Trelawney llevaba ahí un minuto.

"Madam Trelawney ¿Sabía usted que ese agradable aroma que lleva consigo? Es originario de mis tierras, la India." Preguntó una mujer de grandes ojos negros y rostro cálido.

"¿Sándalo? Indudablemente lo es querida. De esas tierras solo podemos recibir exquisiteces." Contestó Sybill con la mirada perdida en la ventana. "Padma no bajará."

"¿Cómo dice?" Preguntó la señora Patil.

"Padma no bajará, pero eso no significa que no vayamos a reunirnos. Lo vi."

"¿Lo vio usted? ¿Podrá ayudarnos? ¿Sacará a mi hija de su depresión?" Pregunto desesperada la mujer hindú. Sybill asintió lentamente, mirándola con profundidad.

"Podré ayudarla, pero no seré específicamente yo quien la saque de la depresión."

La profesora de Adivinación levantó su mirada. "Aún no está claro para mí. No sé quiénes son. No sé los motivos que nos unirán. Pero sé que los lazos serán fuertes." Hizo una pausa excesivamente dramática, "Aparecerán, no debemos buscar.

Aparecerán." Dijo casi como una sentencia. "Respecto de mi encuentro con Padma hoy, creo que debo proceder a forzarlo, si le parece bien..." su mano se levantó lentamente en dirección a la escalera, señalando su intención de subir hasta el cuarto de Padma.

La señora Patil asintió fervientemente y la guió rumbo al cuarto de su hija. Tocó puerta tres veces, sin recibir respuesta. Trelawney acomodó sobre sus hombros dos de sus chales que se estaban resbalando, y pasando junto a la madre de su ex alumna, abrió la puerta, entró y cerró tras de sí.

El cuarto hubiera estado oscuro si no fuera por una franja de sol que se asomaba entre las pesadas cortinas, volutas de polvo eran iluminadas por la luz, generando patrones encantadores. La habitación era un desastre. Ropa, libros y objetos de todo tipo estaban desparramados sin cuidado por toda superficie plana. En un rincón había una montaña de telas, mantas y almohadas, y sobre ella estaba Padma, hecha un bulto, con la mirada perdida.

Sybill respiró profundamente. Sabía que esto no sería fácil, pero sus visiones le habían mostrado que la muchacha frente a ella, era clave para el futuro. Sería parte de la fuerza que moviera la tierra. Sin ella el mundo mágico nunca presenciaría el cambio más grande de todos los tiempos.


	3. Dolor Necesario

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mia así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

 **AQUELARRE LUNAR**

 **Capitulo 3: Dolor Necesario. Parte I**

"Teddy, aguarda un poco. Ya abrirán la puerta." Pidió Ginny con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, al pequeño, quien no paraba de aporrear la puerta de su abuela.

Andromeda Tonks abrió con rostro severo, e inmediatamente el pequeño se calmó. Puso su espalda recta y los hombros tensos. "Peon, abueda" se disculpó presurosamente con palabras torpes, como si pudiera anticiparse a la reprimenda de la bruja mayor. Esta asintió con solemnidad y se agacho para que ambos pudieran estar a la misma altura. Se abrazaron con muchísimo cariño.

Ginny no dejaba de sorprenderse de Andrómeda. Ferviente Slytherin, correcta y severa, impasible, como cualquier bruja sangre pura. Pero amorosa sin precedentes, complaciente con sus seres amados. Y absolutamente consentidora de su nieto.

"Querida," saludó La señora Tonks, abrazando a la pelirroja por los hombros mientras se adentraban en la casa. "¿Cómo se comportó Teddy?"

Ginny hizo una mueca que indicaba 'no muy bien'. El rostro preocupado de Andrómeda buscó con la mirada al niño. Luego de ver que ya se encontraba distraído con sus juguetes en la sala, tomó el codo de la otra bruja y la llevó hasta la cocina. Mientras preparaba un buen café para ambas le pidió a la muchacha que explicara qué había sucedido.

"Teddy estuvo toda la tarde de ayer molesto con Harry porque no quiso unirse a nosotros en la práctica de vuelo en escoba. Luego esta mañana aparentemente se ha de haber aburrido mucho, porque destruyó una docena de platos arrojandolos desde el cuarto piso por el hueco de las escaleras. Cuando llegué a la hora del almuerzo se encontraba sentado en el sillón mirando a la nada. Le pregunté qué le ocurría y contestó 'Catigao'. Claro que luego de eso fui a hablar con Harry y todo terminó en una discusión. Teddy tuvo que habernos escuchado gritar, y..." Ginny gimió acongojada "no sé si fue porque se siente culpable, enojado, o asustado, pero hizo explotar todos los almohadones de la sala con un accidente mágico." Ginny empezó a llorar y balbucear entre sus manos. Andrómeda no podía entenderle, pero se arrimó para consolarla con un abrazo. "Harry no está bien, y no es sano para su ahijado verlo así. No están compartiendo tiempo de calidad."

Ambas se quedaron pensando, abstraídas en sus mentes, mientras bebían café. Luego de un rato la colorada volvió a hablar. "Él no es un mal padrino, cuida muy bien de Teddy. Y cuando su humor no está por el suelo, juegan, ríen y hacen desastres juntos. Pero esos momentos son cada vez más y más escasos. Yo no sé qué hacer con él. Le he dicho que debe buscar ayuda, terapia, o alguna actividad que lo saque de ese sopor del que no sabe cómo salir, pero siempre terminamos discutiendo. Está lleno de culpa, y enojo. Dice que ve en el rostro de los vivos, el rostro de los muertos. Se siente responsable de cada una de las pérdidas que sufrieron sus familias allegadas." Las lágrimas y sollozos incrementaron, y solo se podía sostener gracias a los brazos maternales que la rodeaban. "Estoy tan frustrada, no puedo ayudarlo. Lo amo, pero me está matando verle así. No estoy segura de si él está en condiciones de amarme por igual. Siento que abecés se esfuerza por besarme o abrazarme, hace 5 meses que no hacemos el amor. No puedo… no puedo..." Se lamentó sin sentido, con un gran dolor reflejado en su rostro. Sus manos tomaban el centro de su pecho y balbuceaba nuevamente.

La bruja mayor la siguió abrazando por largos minutos, sin decir nada. Esta muchacha se había ganado su cariño, al igual que Harry. Ellos eran parte de su familia por elección.

Su familia, la de sangre, la que casi no poseía. Su esposo e Hija, muertos. Sus hermanas, una muerta, la otra lejos, lejos pero no en distancia. Pensar en ellas siempre le dolía. En ese momento un recuerdo agridulce llegó a su cabeza. Narcisa a su derecha, Bella a su izquierda, las tres sentadas en el suelo del jardín de la Mansión Black en Ettrick, rodeadas por los altos pinos del bosque. Ellas jugaban a ser brujas al estilo de cuentos de hadas, fingían hacer rituales con el fin de subirse el ánimo cuando alguna no se sentía bien. Andrómeda nunca estuvo segura de que realmente practicaran magia en esos momentos, pero siempre se sentía mejor, más fuerte, y energizada luego de ello.

La tarde trajo a la noche, y Ginny estaba más calmada, pero se sentía sin fuerzas para volver a casa. Temía volver y encontrarse con un Harry enojado, o peor, postrado en la cama con la mirada vacía. Andy la invitó a quedarse a dormir, a lo cual la muchacha aceptó. Luego de una cena silenciosa cada quien se dirigió a su cama.

Ginny estaba recostada sobre su panza, abrazaba la almohada y lagrimeaba pensando en él ¿Cómo podría ayudarle? ¿Y a ella misma, quién la ayudaría? Una hora desvelada y una luz tenue apareció en el medio de la habitación. Se volteó para verla y se encontró con una esferita azul plateado que se transformó en un ciervo, la voz de Harry emanó del animal, preocupada y susurrante. " _¿Ginny? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Volverás a casa?_ " hubo una pausa y un carraspeo " _Lo siento, siento ignorarte, siento ignorar a Teddy, siento mucho lo que pasó hoy… yo..._ " Y con eso el patronus se desvaneció. Un quejido escapó de los labios de la pelirroja en conjunto con un estremecimiento y más lágrimas. Ambos se estaban dañando, sin intención.

Tomó su varita, haciendo fuerza mental para concentrarse en una emoción hermosa y feliz. Pensó en Harry, en su primer beso, en el momento en que ambos habían decidido mudarse juntos a Grimmauld Place, los momentos de remodelación llenos de risas y jugueteos sensuales. Invocando el hechizo, un brillante Caballo recorrió la sala.

"Tranquilo, estoy en casa de Andrómeda, pensé en pasar la noche aquí. Yo también lo siento Harry..." Dijo con voz acongojada. Y envió el patronus. Largos minutos pasaron donde solo se mantuvo con la mirada perdida en el punto donde había desaparecido la estela del patronus. Cuando por segunda vez frente a ella parecieron el ciervo y la voz del ojiverde.

"¿ _Puedo ir? Me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar._ "

Rápidamente Ginny contestó. no necesitaba pensar tanto su respuesta.

 _"_ _Claro que sí Harry. Esperaré en la banca bajo el Roble del Ángel."_

Rápidamente se vistió abrigandose hasta el cuello y corrió escaleras abajo. Salió por la puerta trasera en dirección al árbol de ramas pesadas y enroscadas. La luz de la luna le daba un aire encantado, de lo contrario, si fuera luna nueva la imagen, sería tétrica.

Allí se sentó pero no pasaron ni diez segundos que un fuerte 'crack' sonó a la vez que Harry Potter aparecía.

Se miraron un instante con ojos llorosos y dando largas zancadas se encontraron en un fuerte abrazo. Él no paraba de pedir disculpas, ella solo lo sostenía con amor. Cuando el pelinegro se calmó se dejó dirigir hacia la banca, donde se sentaron casi enfrentados con sus manos tomadas.

Harry sacudió su varita, aplicando un encantamiento de calor a su alrededor. Ella lo miró agradecida.

"Muy práctico"

"Hermione me enseñó cuando cazábamos horrocruxes."

"Muy práctica." Ambos asintieron. Dejaron pasar unos instantes entonces el muchacho comenzó a hablar.

"Ginny. Yo quiero que sepas que lamento muchísimo todo por lo que te hago pasar. Soy consciente de ello, y siento que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero no quiero que siga sucediendo. No quiero tener que pedir más disculpas. Solo… es difícil. No me siento con fuerzas para nada. Y sé que tienes razón cuando me pides que busque ayuda, y soy tan asquerosamente cabeza dura que me niego a escucharte. Pero es tan difícil.. es como que todos esperan aún algo de mí..." ella le interrumpió.

"Harry, no. Yo no puedo pedirte nada más de lo que ya me has dado. Solo quiero que te sientas tranquilo, feliz, normal, por una vez en tu vida. Créeme que comprendo cuán difícil puede ser todo esto para ti. Solo ha pasado un año y un poco más desde la guerra, imagino que todos debemos seguir un poco sensibles por ello. Tú más que nadie." levantó una de las manos del muchacho y se la besó con cariño y luego la posó en su mejilla llena de pecas.

Ojos verdes siguieron sus movimientos, llenándose de lágrimas nuevamente. Una emoción abrumadora llenó el pecho del muchacho al observar el amor desprendido en ese gesto. Amor por él. Se sentía en desventaja e injusto con ella. Y no fue hasta ese momento que entendió. Si, la amaba. Pero no como antes, no como ella merecía, no con la atención que deseaba ponerle.

"Eres hermosa ¿Lo sabes, verdad?" La miró con cariño y una triste sonrisa. "Perdón Ginny. No es justo de mi parte atarte a una relación donde una parte no tiene fuerzas para entregar amor. Siento que aun debo aprender mucho, y sanar. Y tú también. Siento que me ayudas, estaría peor sin tí, pero ¿Y yo? ¿Acaso te ayudo, te hago algún bien? Creo que no."

"No… Harry.. yo..."

"Ginerva, no te engañes a ti misma. Estoy siendo un egoísta. No sé qué diablos hacer conmigo, no sé cómo saldré de mi dolor, de mi ira. Pero no quiero arrastrarte en ello durante años, dañándote, dejándote cada día más sola. "Ambos lloraban nuevamente. La pelirroja apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, y este la abrazó. "Te amo" Este susurró.

"Te amo" ella contestó.

Varios minutos pasaron sin hablar. Solo se entregaron consuelo mutuamente.

"¿Harry?"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Seremos amigos alguna vez?"

"¿Amigos? Siempre Ginny."

"Aun quiero ayudarte. Quizás no nos veamos todo el tiempo, pero aunque no lo creas, tu compañía me hace feliz."

"Está bien" accedió él, besándole la frente.

Ambos contemplaban el cielo con la mirada en la luna. Él deseó entonces, que Ginny encontrara amor, compañía, fuerza y energía. Que no estuviera sola. Que fuera feliz.

Ella deseó a su vez, que Harry encontrara paz, tranquilidad, perdón y amor. Que se buscará dentro suyo. Que fuera feliz.

Un rato después caminaron con las manos unidas hasta la entrada por la que ella había salido más temprano. Se despidieron sin palabras, con un abrazo estrujante y besos en las mejillas.

Ginny dio unos pasos hasta la puerta y Andrómeda eligió ese momento para abrirla. Las dos brujas se miraron con triste felicidad. La más joven siguió camino hacia dentro. La más grande se volvió hacia el muchacho. Lo abrazó con fuerza. Luego lo tomó por los hombros y con voz severa le dijo. "Este sábado por la mañana necesito que cuides de Teddy. Que lo alimentes, bañes, vigiles, mimes, y hagas reír ¿Quieres saber por qué?"

"Porque soy su padrino, y ese es mi deber." Dijo Harry, sintiéndose como de once años nuevamente, luego de que Minerva McGonagall lo reprendiera por primera vez.

"Esa podría sería la respuesta correcta," continuó Andy con una mirada y sonrisas astutas "pero resulta que deseo hacer una impostergable visita." Con eso, revolvió su cabello como si se tratara de un niño, y marchó rumbo adentro. 'Una Madre con mano dura y severa', es lo que hubiera recetado su gruñona y anticuada madre, pero Andrómeda bien había aprendido que la mejor combinación era severidad y cariño. Y Harry Potter necesitaba con urgencia 'Una Madre con mano dulce y mirada severa'. Suerte tenía el muchacho de encontrarse con ella.


	4. Comprensión y Rechazo Parte II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mia así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

 **AQUELARRE LUNAR**

 **Capitulo 4: Comprensión y Rechazo. Parte II**

Estaba harta. Tres meses llevaba de aguantar todos los sinsentido de su hermana.

 _"_ _Quiero flores, rosadas y amarillas, en mi vestido, en las mesas, en las paredes, en las sillas, en cada rincón. Quiero parecer una hada de jardín para los ojos de todos estos hombres."_

 _"_ _Deberías arreglarte ese cabello Daphy, pareces arpía."_

 _"_ _Nuestra madre desea hablar contigo. Está preocupada porque quedarás en la calle, pobre, y sin reputación."_

 _"_ _Daphne, Gregory y Marcus están aquí. Baja pronto, se que no son un buen partido, pero peor es nada, podrás elegir."_

 _"_ _Tengo siete propuestas de compromiso, dos millonarias por suerte. Me pregunto que será más conveniente ¿El joven apuesto o el viejo al que solo le quedan un par de años?"_

 _"_ _Ya son ocho los que intentan desposarme, que pena por ellos que elegí al joven y apuesto millonario. Oh, pero tranquila aun no les he informado de mi decisión, ellos seguirán viniendo y así podrás elegir uno para ti, estoy segura de que los convenceré de que tú eres una buena apuesta."_

 _"_ _¡Se nos acaba el tiempo Daphne! En menos de un año nos quedaremos sin nada, y tú sigues sin conseguir un futuro esposo ¡Hasta nuestra Madre, viuda y con cuarenta años, está comprometida nuevamente! ¡Das vergüenza!"_

Sí, definitivamente ya no aguantaba más la idiota charla superflua de Astoria. Su madre no estaba lejos de ser igual de molesta. Necesitaba quitarse de ese entorno, y rápido, antes de perder la cordura. Había empacado un enorme baúl blanco con todas su pertenencias de importancia, y sinceramente no estaba segura de querer llevarse un elfo doméstico, o quizás dos. No, no llevaría ninguno, su amiga tenía de sobra ahora que vivía sola.

"¡Blim!" 'Pop'.

"¿Llamó usted?" Preguntó el elfo doméstico con piel arrugada, seca y grisácea.

"Así es, lleva el baúl a la mansión Parkinson, estoy segura de que ya nos están esperando. Y avisa al elfo jefe de la casa que llegaré en un minuto."

"Sí Señorita. Será un placer servirle, aunque sea por última vez." Dijo con una reverencia y mirada acongojada. Daphne se sintió emocionada.

"Has sido un maravilloso elfo Blim, tus ancestros deben estar orgullosos. Muchas gracias por todo." y con eso el elfo desapareció junto al baúl.

Ya abajo en el hall de entrada, la muchacha se encontró con la puerta bloqueada por su madre y hermana. Ambas parecían resueltas a no dejarla marchar, con sus varitas en mano y postura, a los ojos de Daphne, vagamente intimidante.

"¡Hija, te lo suplico una vez más, reconsidera lo que haces!" Rogó con ojos saltones.

"Mi decisión está tomada, no planeo casarme para salvarme de la pobreza. Y como tú no eres el patriarca no puedes obligarme."

"Estas humillándote ¡Deshonras el nombre de la familia Greengrass!" Chillo su hermana.

"No pequeña, no entiendes," dijo con voz calma y apenada "Tú te humillas a ti misma, casándote por conveniencia, solo estás quedando como una prostituta a los ojos de la sociedad."

Las palabras de Daphne deben haber tocado un nervio herido en Astoria, porque está apretó la mandíbula y chilló aún más fuerte, blandiendo su varita para atacar. Pero el hechizo nunca llegó, pues luego de un veloz _Protego_ y _Petrificus Totalus,_ la menor quedó inmóvil en el suelo. La mayor de las hermanas dirigió su varita a su madre, la cual miraba anonadada entre una hija y la otra.

"Suelta tu varita y aléjate de la puerta, Madre." Ordenó.

Aun sorprendida, sin saber qué hacer, dio torpes pasos a un lado dejando resbalar el trozo de madera a sus pies. Daphne no perdió el tiempo, dando largas zancadas salió por la puerta, para unos segundos después desaparecer.

Se sentía furiosa, y dolida. Su padre había tomado la estúpida decisión de volverse un mortífago la noche anterior a la batalla de Hogwarts, y había muerto en la misma a causa de uno de los suelos que se transformaban en barro negro y viscoso cuando alguien con la marca tenebrosa lo pisaba, quedando atrapado, y siendo tragado rápidamente por él. Uno de los hechizos de transformación más audaz de la profesora McGonagall. Y como su familia no poseía un heredero masculino el ministerio había entrado en proceso de arrebatarles todo su patrimonio con la excusa de 'Reconstruir y rehabilitar el mundo mágico con el dinero de familias mortífagas'. Ella no era mortifaga, su madre y hermana tampoco ¿Por qué debían pagar por la estupidez de su padre? No era justo, así como sus leyes. Todas estúpidas. Los hombres podían tomar decisiones por una, si te dan dinero o te lo quitan, si te desposan o te exilian, si tienes hijos o no, si estudias y trabajas o si te quedas en casa aprendiendo a ser la mujer 'perfecta'.

Daphne estaba sofocada por el odio que la situación le producía. Ingresó a la Mansión Parkinson con pisotones, manos en puños y ceño fruncido. Fue directo hasta el salón de Té, donde esperaba encontrar a su amiga, a la cual le exigiría un trago fuerte en este instante, por más que fueran las diez de la mañana.

Entrando se encontró con Pansy y Ginny Weasley. La primera relatando sus actividades de hace tres días, la segunda con la mirada perdida en la pared, parecía no prestar atención.

"Entonces el martes por la tarde contesté todas las cartas que el ministerio había enviado… Daphne, llegaste, pasa ponte cómoda." La invitó la morocha. Daphne se dirigió al espacio en el sillón junto a Ginny, quien ni se percató de su llegada, aun con los ojos vacíos. Parecía agotada, cara hinchada, como si hubiera llorado toda la noche. Pansy siguió hablando "Les dije que podían meterse todas sus propuestas en el..."

"Creo que no te está escuchando" la interrumpió "Ni siquiera está tomando notas" dijo asomándose para ver los papeles en blanco en las manos de la colorada.

"Lo sé, ha estado así toda la mañana. Pero me cansé de traerla a la realidad hace como una hora."

"¿Crees que esté bien? ¿Parece perdida?" Preguntó Daphne, moviendo su mano frente a Ginny. Pansy solo se encogió de hombros.

El movimiento de la mano de la rubia pareció ser notado por la colorada, quien dió un respingo y se volvió a la otra, sonrió avergonzada "Oh, hola Greengrass. No te vi llegar."

"Claro que no lo hiciste ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué has estado llorando?"

"Sí. Sí, estoy bien. No he estado llorando."

"Si como no, tu no estuviste llorando, y yo no me estoy mudando a esta casa." Reprochó Daphne con aire hastiado.

"¿Te estás mudando aquí? ¿Con Pansy?"

"Entonces sí estuviste llorando ¿No?" Contestó con una sonrisa perspicaz. Pansy rio por lo bajo "Es tan fácil hacer caer a un Gryffindor con algo de astucia. Vamos Ginerva, dinos qué te ocurre." Continuó la rubia, mirándose las uñas como si no le importara.

"Ustedes Slytherins son insoportablemente ingeniosos. Si, estuve llorando, pero no es de su incumbencia."

"Sin embargo nosotras tenemos que contarles absolutamente todo lo que nos sucede a gente con la que nunca formamos amistad." replicó irritada Pansy.

"Eso sucede porque ustedes decidieron aliarse con el lado equivocado." Ambas Slytherin se pusieron de pie abruptamente.

"¡No me confundas por mi padre Ginerva!" Gritó la rubia.

"¡¿Acaso me ves portando la marca tenebrosa?!" A su vez exigió la morocha.

Ginny también se incorporó del sillón. "¡Quisiste entregar a Harry a ese demente, Parkinson!" Apuntando con su dedo acusatoriamente.

"¡Estaba aterrada! ¡Ustedes se creen todos muy buenos pero no dudan un segundo en juzgar!" aulló sacada de su eje. Los ojos de pansy brillaban con rabia y lágrimas contenidas. "¡Desde el momento en que uno es sorteado en Slytherin te tachan de malvado amante de la magia oscura y el resto de las casas te desprecian por ello! ¡Nos patotean solo por tener ciertas cualidades! ¡Un asqueroso y viejo sombrero grita SLYTHERIN y ya todo está perdido! ¡AUTOMÁTICAMENTE ESTÁS CONDENADO A CUIDAR TUS ESPALDAS POR SIETE AÑOS! " Su respiración estaba agitada y su mirada llameaba a pesar de las lágrimas que ahora se derramaban. La colorada miró al suelo apenada. Volvió a sentarse y susurró.

"Lo siento, yo... yo nunca pensé... "

"Exacto, no pensaste. Somos personas. Cometemos errores, y cambiamos, como todos." Ladró Daphne muy enojada, mientras le confería un abrazo protector a Pansy quien temblaba con su rostro en sus manos. "No solo en el colegio nos condenaron, pues ahora también el Ministerio se encarga de cortarnos cualquier oportunidad de hacer algo decente en nuestras vidas."

"Un año y medio de entrevistas privadas no es tan grave..."

"¡No es por las entrevistas! ¡Nos están quitando todo Weasley! ¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije toda la mañana?" espetó la morocha entre dientes. La aludida negó con la mirada en el suelo. Resoplando cansada volvió a sentarse mientras su amiga caminaba hasta la ventana, y se quedó mirando por ella dándoles la espalda. "Hace dos meses el Ministerio aprobó un decreto con el cual tendrán el derecho a apropiarse de todas las posesiones de aquellas familias relacionadas con Vo...Voldemort, que no tengan un heredero. Las condiciones para heredar siempre han sido ser el primogénito masculino de la familia, o si este muere, o se encuentra incapacitado para ese propósito, puede ser cualquier otro integrante, pero siempre debe tratarse de un varón, las mujeres no tenemos ese derecho." Hizo una pausa y miró a su amiga, quien se abrazaba a sí misma. Pansy puso cara de preocupación y decidió continuar "El mes pasado llegaron los avisos a las familias de Daphne, Tracey Davis, Flora y Hestia Carrow. Este Lunes me llegó a mí." Las dos muchachas que escuchaban en silencio miraron bruscamente a la morocha.

"Necesito licor." Vociferó la rubia caminando hacia el mueble donde se encontraba el bar. Ginny negaba con la cabeza mientras hacía un esfuerzo por tragar saliva. "Pensé que con tu padre en la cárcel te salvarías de este suplicio ¡Maldición!"

"Esto está muy mal… No tiene sentido, no es justo. Las están dejando despojadas de cualquier cosa que resignifique a sus familias, su historia. Hay que hacer algo."

"¿Hacer algo, como qué? ¿Llamar al elegido, pedir socorro al trío dorado? Lo siento Ginerva pero ni tu novio ni el enorme cerebro bajo el nido de urracas podrán sacarnos de esta situación." Bufó con sorna Daphne mientras levitaba una botella de licor de castañas y tres copas anchas sin base hasta la mesita entre los sillones.

Ginny se quedó pensando un rato ¿Que podía decir? Se sentía culpable por su falta de empatía con las Slytherin, y la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que podría hacer para ayudarles. Pero Hermione sí, ella era la que sabía de leyes. Al fin y al cabo era la que le ayudaba a entender los procedimientos de ser Responsable legal de Pansy Parkinson, actividad que sinceramente aborrecía y sólo practicaba con el fin de conseguir dinero para comprar una escoba nueva y postularse como cazadora en el equipo Arpías de Holyhead.

"Harry y yo ya no somos novios" les dijo con la mirada caída en un intento de hacer las paces.

"Por eso lloraste anoche ¿Verdad?" Preguntó la rubia mientras servía el licor. La gryffindor asintió "Entonces será una copa llena para tí." Declaró mientras llenaba hasta el tope la copa de Ginny.

Las tres bebieron en silencio unos sorbos, con rostro amargado por las miserias que cada una sufría. Las tres con emociones en sintonía.

"Yo no subestimaría las capacidades de Hermione si fuera ustedes. No por nada la consideran la bruja más brillante de nuestra era." Comentó la colorada luego de unos instantes.

Ambas amigas se miraron dubitativas, asintieron entre sí en común acuerdo.

"Invita este fin de semana a la sabelotodo."


	5. Hecha la ley, hecha la trampa

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

 **A/N: Sigo posteando porque me desvele. Fin.**  
 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas, no nos abandonemos, ya les amo!Abrazos Cósmicos!**

 **AQUELARRE LUNAR**

 **Capitulo 5: Hecha la ley, hecha la trampa**

"¿Cómo le trata la vida laboral Señorita Bones? Por cierto aprovecho para felicitarla por sus notas en los exámenes EXTASIS. La profesora Sprout está orgullosa." Minerva McGonagall aduló a su ex alumna con cariño. Susan se sintió un poco abrumada, no siempre consigues un halago de una persona como la actual Directora del Colegio Hogwarts. Acomodó sus colorados rizos tras las orejas y fijó la mirada en el logo grabado de 'Las Tres Escobas' en la mesa de madera.

"Gracias Profesora McGonagall, no fue fácil como imaginará, tuve que prepararme desde cero sola. Bueno no sola, formamos un grupo de estudios con algunos compañeros. Pero me refería a sin profesores. Y en cuanto al trabajo, no es fácil. Aspiro a ocupar el puesto que alguna vez le perteneció a mi tía, Amelia Bones, en el Wizengamot, pero la escalada es lenta. Por hoy estoy trabajando en proyectos particulares y soy Responsable Legal de Blaise Zabini."

"Vaya interesante. Espero que estos muchachos mal guiados por sus familias puedan reencontrarse" Suspiró Minerva con dolor en la mirada. Eran hijos de mortifagos, o mortifagos en sí mismos algunos de ellos. Pero eran alumnos suyos, y sin importar la casa o la familia a la que pertenecieran todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts tenían una cuota de preocupación y cariño por parte de ella. "¿Con quienes formó un grupo de estudio?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Oh fue un grupo muy enriquecido, nunca imaginé que las cuatro casas nos uniríamos por un propósito común, aprobar los EXTASIS." Contó con alegría y entusiasmo. "Bueno habían integrantes que no siempre estaban, iban y venían, por ejemplo Zabini y Malfoy. Esos dos casi nunca aparecían, al igual que Ronald Weasley y Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan vino solo una vez y creo que porque estaba interesado en el repaso del día, le tocaba a Potter guiar en Defensa contra las artes Oscuras," ambas brujas rieron "el grupo más constante fuimos Cho Chang, Longbottom, Greengrass, Nott, Potter y Granger." Al mencionar a la última los ojos de la profesora se iluminaron con cariño y nostalgia.

"Ahh… pero qué combinaciones más extrañas y acertadas. Todos tan capaces e inteligentes, una pena que los señores Zabini y Malfoy no fueran más constantes. Sin embargo obtuvieron buenas notas."

"No lo sé, los primeros tres meses no fueron fáciles. Casi nadie venía, poco nos hablábamos. Cuando alguien tenía problemas con algún concepto siempre saltaba un comentario hiriente. Hubo muchos roces entre algunos, Potter, Weasley y Malfoy no podían tolerarse, y Granger siempre terminaba agotada por intervenir. Lovegood dejó de venir luego de que Zabini la llamara Lunática. Entonces Nott discutió con Zabini, y éste también abandonó."

"¡Cielo santo! Después de una guerra uno pensaría que esas conductas quedarían atrás. Pero supongo que Voldemort les arrebató su infancia muy pronto." Comentó la directora.

"Así es. Luego nos abandonó Malfoy, él y Weasley tuvieron una discusión muy acalorada porque Malfoy estaba hablando en susurros con Hermione en el pasillo de la antesala, supuestamente sobre Narcisa Malfoy, de quién Hermione es Responsable Legal. Entonces Weasley los vió y se puso celoso, gritando toda clase de insultos y reclamos sobre que ella era su novia. Malfoy se fué muy enojado." Susan se aclaró la garganta "Luego Hermione discutió con Ronald, reclamando que había ahuyentado a un compañero brillante de su grupo, a lo que él respondió con más celos y le prohibió volver a ver a Malfoy o su madre..."

"Entonces Hermione lo abofeteó, le arrojó un caldero pequeño, vacío por suerte, y levitando todos los libros que teníamos en la mesa rugió un fuerte _Oppugno_ y atacó a Weasley hasta que este también salió de mi casa." Interrumpió y terminó la historia Cho Chang mientras tomaba asiento junto a Susan. "Por suerte Malfoy volvió a estudiar con nosotros una que otra vez, solo porque se había enterado que Weasley ya no venía más." La profesora se quedó mirándola con ojos saltones y las cejas levantadas. "Buenos días profesora Mcgonagall, Susan" saludó a ambas "Nunca creí que me encontraría a mi antigua profesora de transformaciones chismeando con una alumna" comentó picaramente. La bruja mayor se sonrojó pero se recompuso de inmediato.

"No ha sido mi intención enterarme de todo esto, pero no hay que olvidarse nunca de ciertas naturalezas femeninas." Las tres rieron suavemente. "Señorita Chang, me alegro mucho de verla. Bien, ya que estamos las tres reunidas, cuéntenme el motivo por el cual me convocaron."

Las dos brujas jóvenes se miraron entre sí, Cho con algo de miedo, Susan con confianza. Esta última le asintió a la primera, la cual decidió hablar.

"Bueno resulta que Susan se ha convertido en mi consejera legal. Me encuentro en una situación de la cual no puedo escapar..."

"Si puedes Cho" cortó la muchacha de rizos colorados. Resopló cansada y se dirigió a su profesora. "Su padre la prometió en matrimonio con un Mago Embajador de China. Lo cual no es del agrado de ella." Señalo con la cabeza a su compañera. "Como sabrá nuestra sociedad tiene muchas leyes mágicas, muy ridículas, que compromete a algunos individuos, sobre todo a las brujas, tales como la incapacidad de desobedecer una orden de carácter _'Aperte Imperium Ordinem'_ proveniente de tu esposo, o padre, como es en este caso para Cho." Se detuvo un instante para observar la reacción de la bruja más vieja, la cual fue exactamente la que esperaba. Ira, frustración y dolor. "Pocos son los recursos para evadir una de estas órdenes, algunos son casi imposibles de conseguir, otros poco agradables, pero en la investigación que hemos realizado nosotras dos en conjunto con Hermione, hemos encontrado un antecedente en particular, que abre una puerta conveniente para ella" dijo, señalando con su mano a la morena al final de la oración. "Claramente el antecedente que encontramos es el suyo Profesora, y nos gustaría entender exactamente qué sucedió para poder tomar una decisión."

Minerva se quedó en silencio, observando a sus dos ex alumnas. Emociones viejas acababan de renacer en su ser, tal y como sucedía cada vez que se enteraba de alguna de sus estudiantes era forzada a un compromiso por sus padres. Detestaba no poder hacer nada por ellas, y eso le causaba rabia y dolor. Hoy quizás tenía una oportunidad para hacer algo.

"Hace cuarenta y siete años mi padre firmó un contrato en el que, Barty Crouch y yo quedamos comprometidos." Ambas brujas jóvenes se miraron sorprendidas. "Como podrán imaginar ese hecho no fue de mi agrado, y me negué a aceptarlo. Fue entonces que por primera vez mi padre utilizó conmigo _'Aperte Imperium Ordinem'._ Desesperada hice lo mismo que usted Señorita Chang. Busqué una vía de escape. No encontré nada que anulara su orden, pero sí algo que anulara el contrato, o más bien lo pospusiera." Minerva acomodó sus gafas, y Susan dio un apretón a la mano de Cho. "En el mundo de la magia lo único que puede posponer un contrato matrimonial es otro tipo de contrato. Uno de validez mayor a los ojos de nuestra comunidad. Históricamente la enseñanza y aprendizaje de la magia han sido considerados de suma importancia, la única forma de que el conocimiento no se perdiera era traspasándolo de persona a persona. Es por eso que busqué a nuestro querido Albus Dumbledore, y tras explicarle mi situación me volví 'Aprendiz de Brujo'. Él me acogió en Hogwarts para enseñarme el arte de la transfiguración. Y de esa manera logré liberarme de las órdenes de mi padre. Cinco años después de que hubiera comenzado Barty Crouch se casó con alguien más, Dumbledore adquirió el puesto de director y yo el de Profesora de Transformaciones."

Las dos muchachas estaban boquiabiertas, y en el rostro de su ex Profesora se asomaba una sonrisita ladeada.

"Convenientemente estaba pensando en entrenar yo misma a alguien para el puesto de Profesor de Trasformaciones, puesto que considero un total incompetente al Señor Norfring, como siempre el Ministerio tiene un criterio nefasto para encomendar profesores a Hogwarts. Entonces ¿Qué opina usted Señorita Chang si …?" la pregunta se vio interrumpida por el abrazo exacerbado que le dio la morena a su antigua profesora al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¡Sí, si Profesora McGonagall! ¡Oh…muchas gracias, muchas gracias!" Dijo entusiasmada y un tanto acongojada, con lágrimas en los ojos de pura felicidad. "Seré su aprendiz con gusto." Su sonrisa era inmensa. Miró a Susan y se arrojó a sus brazos. "Tenías razón, gracias."


	6. La madre cuida a través de la sangre

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

 **N/A: Bueno, solo espero que este capitulo sea tan introspectivo para ustedes como lo fue para mi.**

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas,**

 **no nos abandonemos,**

 **ya les amo!**

 **Abrazos Cósmicos!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **AQUELARRE LUNAR**

 **Capitulo 6:La madre cuida a** **través** **de la sangre. Parte I**

"Lo siento mamá, estoy apurado esta mañana, no podré desayunar" Los cálidos ojos de Molly lo miraron con reproche.

"Pero Percy deberías tomarte solo un minuto..."

"Ya mamá, no somos niños. Debo pasar por la casa de Xenophilius Lovegood antes de ir al Ministerio." La interrumpió, el tercero de los hijos Weasley, antes de que pudiera insistir con el desayuno. "De hecho… ¡Ron!" llamó a su hermano, quien lo miró con la boca llena de panqueques y un hilo de jarabe desbordando por la comisura izquierda "Me serviría mucho si me acompañaras. Será mucho más rápido que solicitar un Auror de la oficina y esperarlo." Su hermano menor lo miró con el ceño fruncido en duda.

"¿Xenophilius? ¿Qué ocurre con él? ¿Por qué debes ir con un Auror hijo?" cuestionó la mujer con preocupación en su cara regordeta.

"Son asuntos del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas, madre. No puedo informarte." Percy se volvió hacia su hermano quien aún no tragaba el enorme bocado "Entonces ¿Vienes?" Ron asintió y terminó su taza de café en dos enormes tragos mientras caminaba hacia el armario de los abrigos. Se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre, dejándola llena del viscoso dulce. Se puso su túnica verde oscuro, uniforme de Auror primer nivel. Ambos hermanos salieron por la puerta de la cocina.

"¡Ronald, límpiate la cara!" Gritó Molly a través de la ventana que daba al patio trasero, mientras se le llenaba el pecho de alegría por el cariño que le expresó su hijo menor con el beso lleno de la viscosa dulzura de un niño pequeño.

Luego de quitarse los pegotes de la cara con un ' _Scourgify'_ , se aparecieron frente a la casa del dueño del Quisquilloso.

"Bueno, tu presencia aquí es puramente protocolar Ron, por lo tanto te pido que seas lo más profesional posible. Se que hace solo dos semanas terminaste el entrenamiento de Auror, por lo que esto es nuevo para tí. Tu tarea es protegerme de ser necesario, y velar porque las actividades que yo realice en esta visita sean de índole legal." Dijo el mayor con porte serio.

"Es Xenophilius Percy, no creo que cause problemas."

"¿Si, acaso te olvidaste de lo territorial que es con su hija? Intentó entregarlos a los mortífagos hace dos años." Replicó.

"¿Esto se trata de Luna?" Ron palideció un poco, recordando la ferocidad del hombre cuando intentó detenerles a Harry, Hermione y él, para poder intercambiarlos por Luna con esos bastardos seguidores de Voldemort. Posteriormente, cuando la guerra hubo terminado, el Señor Lovegood se disculpó fervientemente, suplicando de rodillas y tironeando de la túnica de su amigo.

"Promete no intervenir." Exigió su hermano. "Se que es tu amiga, pero debes jurarme que serás un adulto profesional en esto." Los ojos serios con los que le miraba no daban lugar a excusas. El muchacho asintió, dejando conforme al otro.

Avanzaron hasta la puerta del extraño, torcido y cilíndrico edificio. Percy adoptó una postura recta y sobria, tocó puerta y esperaron. Medio minuto después un señor rubio casi cano de porte bohemio les abrió. Su rostro reflejó sorpresa y algo de preocupación al notar el uniforme de Auror en uno, y el de Oficial de Alto Rango en el otro.

"Señores Weasley, que sorpresa." Los recibió con voz tembleque.

"Buenos días Sr. Lovegood." Saludó el mayor, mientras que Ron solo asintió con su cabeza. "¿Podríamos pasar? Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle."

Afirmando mudamente se hizo a un lado para darles espacio de entrada. Los guió hasta una sala pequeña, que se sentía aún más sofocante por el hecho de estar abarrotada de cosas, pergaminos, libros, botellas de contenido sospechoso y un grupo de sillones, los cuales parecían ser todos de distinto conjuntos de muebles.

Ron se mantuvo de pié, aún incómodo con la idea de estar en esa casa una vez más, mientras que su hermano tomó asiento en una silla casi destartalada. Xenophilius les ofreció té, y apresuradamente el menor contestó por los dos en un acto de solidaridad con su hermano. El sabor del horrible brebaje que el mago les había servido a él y sus amigos tiempo atrás, era algo que no le recomendaba a nadie.

Percy lo miró extrañado pero decidió ir al grano con el asunto. Miró seriamente al hombre que se removía nervioso acomodando una y otra vez los largos trozos de tela que conformaban su vestimenta.

"Como le dije hace un momento, necesito hacerle algunas preguntas. Por favor tome asiento, esto tomará solo un momento." Tomó su varita y luego de agitarla silenciosamente esta comenzó a brillar en un extremo con una pequeña luz roja, emitiendo un sonido corto y tanto el otro se sentaba torpemente. "Acabo de activar mi varita para que nuestra conversación sea grabada. Una medida menor, pero necesaria. El departamento de Leyes Mágicas tomó como ejemplo procedimientos muggles a la hora de entrevistar a cualquier persona por asuntos de índole criminal..."

"¿Criminal? ¿Acaso estoy en problemas?" Interrumpió mirando intercaladamente a los dos hermanos. "Tengo entendido que mis conductas durante la guerra fueron justifi..."

"Señor Lovegood, esto no se trata sobre sus conductas durante la guerra, si me permite, le explicaré conforme avancemos con la charla." El mago mayor asintió con rostro preocupado. "Deberemos presentarnos los tres uno a uno, nombre completo y profesión," Percy miró puntualmente a su hermano y retomó la conversación aclarándose la garganta, y con un tono de voz claro y sobrio dijo "Da inicio a esta entrevista Percival Ignatius Weasley, Secretario principal del Departamento de Justicia y Leyes Mágicas. Amparado por un agente de seguridad..." Señaló al otro colorado para que continuase.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, Auror Junior."

"Para cuestionar sobre asuntos concernientes a su familia al Señor..."

"Xenophilius Lovegood, Fundador, propietario, editor y escritor de la revista 'El Quisquilloso'." completó dubitativo.

"Muy bien, he de recordarle que usted está obligado a decir la verdad,Sr Lovegood, de lo contrario si es descubierto podría ser acusado de intervenir con la justicia." Percy acomodó sus mangas desinteresadamente mientras hablaba. "¿Es usted consciente del trabajo que realiza su hija, Luna Lovegood, para el Departamento de Justicia y Leyes Mágicas?"

"Si, no… Bueno no estoy del todo enterado. Ella solo me comento que visitaba al muchacho Nott semanalmente, y que ese era su trabajo, visitarlo, para que él no fuera a Azkaban." contestó el mago.

"Eso es relativamente correcto. Ella, como muchos otros miembros respetables, comúnmente conocidos por ser parte de 'La orden del Fénix', ó 'El ejército de Dumbledore' han tomado el cargo de 'Representante legal' de Mortífagos exculpables, o familiares de Mortífagos. Actividad que consta de entrevistar semanalmente durante un periodo indefinido al sujeto. Si bien el contenido de las entrevistas es privado, se debe reportar cualquier sospecha de actividades ilegales o confesiones de crímenes cometidos."

"Comprendo." Dijo el Sr. Lovegood.

"Su hija no fué el Lunes de esta semana a reportar la entrevista de la semana anterior. Y ayer por la tarde el mismísimo Sr. Nott se comunicó conmigo, que soy el encargado de Todos los 'Responsables Legales', avisando que esperó todo el día a Luna, pero que ella no se presentó. He intentado comunicarme con ella pero ha sido imposible. Dígame ¿Sabe usted de su paradero?"

Xenophilius asintió sin decir nada, parecía aún más preocupado que antes, y miraba hacia las escaleras caracol con carencia de sigilo.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó exasperado el Secretario principal.

"Luna está aquí, en casa, pero no debe ser interrumpida, me temo que se encuentra incapacitada."

"¿Incapacitada cómo?"

"Ella… ella está en otro plano." al mencionar esto ambos Weasley se miraron asombrados.

"Expliquese mejor Sr. Lovegood" Pidió el mayor.

"Me gustaría hacerlo, pero no se que es lo que ocurre realmente. A su madre le pasaba lo mismo. De un momento a otro sus ojos se ponían en blanco y caminaba muy suavemente hacia un lugar aislado, el bosque, el río que está a unos kilómetros de aquí o nuestra azotea. Luego se sentaba en el suelo y se quedaba en esa posición por días, o semanas." se puso de pié y caminó hacia una cajonera, sacando de su interior un pequeño marco. Se la mostró a Percy, quien luego de mirarla unos instantes la dejó en la mesita junto a su varita. Ron se acercó a verla y en ella encontró la foto de una mujer sentada en el suelo embarrado en la orilla de un río. El parecido con Luna era altísimo. Se volvió al padre de su amiga dispuesto a preguntar algo pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

"¿Luna ya había hecho esto antes?" Xenophilius negó con la cabeza "¿Que ocurría con su esposa cuando despertaba?"

"Nada muy especial. Volvía tranquila como si nada hubiera sucedido, y me aseguraba que no tenía porque preocuparme, que simplemente se había dirigido a otro plano para descubrir cosas importantes. Aveces me decia cosas con mucha seguridad, y luego resultaba tener razón." Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Eso parece un acto de videncia." comentó Ron.

"Extrañamente sí, pero no hay registros de conductas similares en otros videntes ¿Que clase de cosas relevantes le dijo Sr. Lovegood?" El aludido meditó unos instantes y luego contestó mirando fijamente al menor de los magos.

"Un tiempo después de que Luna cumpliera un año volvió de uno de sus trances y me dijo 'No te preocupes por la guerra, al final Harry Potter ganará'."

"Eso no suena como una videncia." Recriminó secamente Percy.

"Yo no dije que ella fuera vidente, ustedes dijeron eso. De todas formas fue cierto ¿O nó? además para ese entonces nosotros no conocíamos de la existencia de Harry Potter." Dijo a la defensiva cruzándose de brazos enojadamente.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. De todas formas lo importante es que quede registrada la situación actual de la muchacha, por lo que tendremos que verla por un momento."continuó el mayor de los Weasley poniéndose de pié. "Y una vez que vuelva a… éste… plano," dijo dudando de la certeza de sus palabras, "ella se debe reportar conmigo inmediatamente." Tomó su varita y volvió a agitarla, ésta repitió un sonido similar y la pequeña luz se apagó. "Si es tan amable de guiarnos hacia su hija…"

"Claro, claro. Pero deben ser muy silenciosos, porque los sonidos parecen alertar su concentración y el aire se vuelve tan pesado que no se puede respirar. Por aquí."

Encabezando la fila iba Xenophilius, y tras él Ron, con varita en mano, tal y como había aprendido los últimos meses en su entrenamiento, '¡Alerta permanente!' el eslogan que todos los instructores habían tomado como mantra del viejo Ojoloco.

Subieron por la incómoda escalera de caracol cuatro pisos, donde al detenerse Percy pidió a su hermano que ingresara primero a la habitación que les señaló el padre de Luna.

Ron abrió muy suavemente la puerta, y se adentró. Nadie le siguió, pues según el protocolo él debía registrar la zona primero hasta estar seguro de que sus protegidos, en este caso su propio hermano, no correría peligro.

Se encontró con su amiga sentada en el suelo exactamente igual a la foto de su madre. Ojos en blanco y postura relajada. Parecía una estatua. Ni siquiera percibía su respiración.

Una preocupación desmesurada le invadió. Desde la guerra no podía dejar de sentir ansiedades de esta índole por todos y cada uno de sus seres queridos. Caminó lentamente hasta Luna arrodillándose frente a ella. Le sudaban las manos de los nervios. Respiró profundamente y apoyó su mano libre sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

 _Las voces susurrantes se detuvieron, y comenzaron a reír. La luna llena, la cual hasta ese momento brillaba intensamente en el medio del oscuro vacío, comenzó a ser eclipsada por un astro desconocido para ella._

 _Esto era nuevo, intentó preguntar lo que sucedía, tal y como había hecho antes, pero esta vez no encontraba su voz._

 _Las carcajadas eran cada vez más fuertes, entonces una de las voces que antes había estado susurrando secretos del infinito, dejó de reír y le dijo:_

 _Llegó el eclipse rojo,_

 _pero lo debes guiar._

 _El día en que vuelva,_

 _ellos podrán entrar._

 _Pero hasta entonces,_

 _no los inviten,_

 _pues no sabrán cambiar,_

 _y esa ceguera los puede matar._

 _No pierdan la paciencia,_

 _el día llegará._

 _Contenlas hasta la luna roja._

 _Hasta el eclipse Lunar._

 _Las voces dejaron de reír y todas juntas volvieron a recitar el mismo verso que acababa de oír. La luna ya había desaparecido, el eclipse estaba completo, y pudo sentir como un viento la levantaba desde abajo, y su cuerpo giraba por el inmenso espacio en torno al lugar donde antes estaba la luna._

 _El viento pareció llevarla hasta el punto opuesto del cuerpo celeste, y así pudo ver alineados El sol a lo lejos, la porción de oscurecida Tierra y la luna roja._

 _La visión era hermosa y la energía que sentía era inconmensurable._

 _Así poco a poco en ese lugar del universo las voces fueron cantando, recitando, susurrando, verdades infinitas._


	7. Motivos para perdon

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

 **A/N: Mis saludos y agradecimientos especiales para leiref29, gracias por mi primer review! Dejarle un pequeño mensaje a un autor siempre es algo hermoso, y a uno lo hacen sentirse acompañado.**

 **Gracias a Tonya también desde mi corazón, porque si, tenes razón, empatia es algo que qquiero trabajar con mis personajes!**

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas, no nos abandonemos, ya les amo!Abrazos Cósmicos!**

 **AQUELARRE LUNAR**

 **Capitulo 7: Motivos para disculparse.**

Harry hacía un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para mantener un rostro calmo y alegre frente a su ahijado, quien correteaba tras una snitch en el jardín. La preocupación por su amigo Ron era frustrante, sin sumarle la pena que sentía desde hacía dos días tras el rompimiento con su pelirroja favorita. Y las dificultades que tenía para concentrarse en cualquier actividad que realizara, evitando divagar en el mar de emociones negativas que sentía.

Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Levó una de sus manos hasta la famosa cicatriz y la rasco deslucidamente.

"¿Te duele la cicatriz?" preguntó una voz tras él. Dió un respingo, pero luego de una exhalación irritada le contestó a su amiga.

"No, es una de esas manías que me dan cuando me siento sofocado." Hermione se arrimó a él sentándose a su lado. Tomó su cabeza y lo forzó a recostarse en sus piernas. "Un simple TIC"

Ambos estuvieron en silencio unos instantes, ella acariciaba los desordenados pelos negro azabache de Harry, y él seguía con su mirada a Teddy, quien no paraba de reír por todo el jardín de su abuela.

"¿Dónde está Andy?" Preguntó la muchacha.

"No se, solo me dijo que tenía una visita muy importante que hacer. 'Impostergable' dijo con ese tono que me hace recordar que pertenece a la familia Black." Contestó Harry con un escalofrío. Ella rió suavemente, entendiendo a lo que se refería. "¿Qué harás esta tarde?"

"Ginny me pidió que la acompañe a casa de Pansy Parkinson. creo que no quiso revelarme el motivo para asegurarse de que fuera." Resopló frustrada "Detesto que me conozca tan bien y me manipule a través de mi curiosidad." El turno de reír fue el del morocho.

"Ella es genial."

"¿Parkinson?"

"¡No! ¡Ginny!" Exaltado se incorporó en la banca. su rostro fruncido por una emoción que no sabía cómo interpretar. "Ella es simplemente genial, es una persona increíble… ¡Y yo la deje ir, Hermione! ¡Dejé que la única opción de felicidad saliera herida por mi estupidez!" Harry apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña, y esta le abrazó.

"Tomaste la desicion correcta. Pudo ser peor. Creo que ella también lo sabe, y lo entiende mejor que tú sin dudas ¿Sabes que me dijo anoche?" él negó con la cabeza "Dijo que tu no serías capaz de amarla por más que ella se esforzara, que no serás capaz de amar a nadie, sin antes perdonarte a ti mismo. Qué debes amarte por encima de todo y dejar de autoboicotearte."

"No me autoboicoteo."

"Si lo haces. Te convences a ti mismo de ser responsable, de vidas, decisiones y futuros ajenos, Harry. Hasta de la guerra crees ser culpable." Hermione apretó un poco más sus brazos alrededor del muchacho. "Antes no lo ví, pero creo que nunca debiste hacer nada por derrotar a Voldemort. Te arrojaron una carga inconmensurable. Éramos niños, y por supuesto que íbamos a impedir que robaran la piedra filosofal. Ese fue nuestro primer error. Y en adelante nos autoconvencimos de ser los únicos capaces de resolver los problemas de los adultos." El silencio reinó un minuto.

"No se que hacer." Dijo resignado.

"¿Terapia?"

"Oh, claro, como no lo pensé antes. 'Verá usted señor psicólogo, todo comenzó cuando un mago tenebroso llamado Voldy le lanzó un Avada a mis padres.' " ironizó.

"Algo encontraremos. Ten paciencia. Y haz algo que te guste, Harry. No se, juega algo de Quidditch, o viaja. Pero si solo te dedicas a trabajar y cuidar de Teddy te volverás loco."

"No olvides que también cuido de Ron. Y cuando no estoy ahí para hacerlo termina en St. Mungo. Como ayer por la tarde." Ambos rieron, un poco más relajados, menos deprimidos. "Vendrá a almorzar en un rato ¿Crees que podrías quedarte también? Extraño ser uno con ustedes dos. Hace meses que no compartimos un rato los tres juntos."

El rostro de su amigo expresaba un anhelo y necesidad muy difíciles de ignorar. Y a pesar de que Ella aun seguía molesta con el colorado por creerse con el derecho de considerarla de su propiedad, no podía negar que lo extrañaba tambien, y que quizás era momento de tener esa charla para resolver las cosas. Hacía ya un tiempo que Ron había dejado de insistir para hablar y disculparse. Ya estaba cansada de ignorarle.

Finalmente asintió y Harry retribuyó su coraje con una enorme sonrisa y un abrazo, al cual se unió un exaltado pequeño que saltó sobre los dos adultos, haciendo que los tres terminaran en el suelo en una batalla de cosquillas.

Una hora después el almuerzo estaba en marcha en el horno. Harry tomó a su ahijado para limpiarlo y cambiarlo, puesto que estaba hecho un desastre. La bruja se dedicó a preparar la mesa y hacer los últimos arreglos. Cuando escuchó el característico sonido de una aparición en el jardín del lado de la puerta trasera, corrió para atajar la llegada de Ron, con intención de hablar con él antes del almuerzo.

"Ronald," saludó abriendo la puerta y saliendo hacia el jardín. El muchacho la miró sorprendido. "¿Podemos hablar?"

"Por supuesto, si, eso he querido hacer hace meses 'Mione ¡Claro que quiero hablar!" La respuesta de Ron comenzó cargada de desconcierto, y terminó con enojo.

"Solo si lo hacemos en buenos términos, no quiero que peleemos frente a Harry o Teddy." Remarcó la castaña con los ojos entrecerrados. Caminó pasando de él con la cabeza en alto, dirigiéndose hacia la banca bajo el Roble del Ángel. Unos segundos después lo escuchó seguirla, y con sus largas piernas no tardó en alcanzarla.

"Empezaré yo entonces, necesito decirte algo antes de que pase más tiempo."

Ella bufó, poco sorprendida de la conducta del muchacho, y luego de un seco - Como quieras. - se sentó. Él permaneció parado, caminando de un lado a otro, recolectando sus pensamientos.

"Para empezar quiero pedirte disculpas: primero, por arruinar tu grupo de estudios al pelear con Malfoy, sé lo importante que es para tí estudiar. Segundo, por exigirte que no vieras a Malfoy ni su madre, es tu trabajo, sé que no puedo intervenir en eso, y claro que no podrás evitar al hurón desteñido en su propia casa. Y tercero, quiero disculparme por no hacer esto antes..." arrodillándose frente a ella. Extendió su mano como esperando que ella la tomara y continuó "Hermione, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?"

La primera reacción que le surgió fue incredulidad, luego risa, la cual contuvo con gran esfuerzo. Posteriormente enojo, pero respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados. Alrededor de un minuto pasó y ninguno de los dos se movió. Impacientado Ron le dijo:

"¿Y bien?"

"Ron, ven, siéntate junto a mí por favor" él accedió "Aceptaré tus primeras dos disculpas, aunque claramente no entiendes los exactos motivos por los cuales deberías disculparte, aprecio el intento, y espero que sigas pensando en ello y algún día des con la respuesta para disculparte adecuadamente." Hermione levantó su mano para detener el intento de interrupción del colorado "Respecto a tu tercer disculpa… Ron… no es necesaria, yo no he estado esperando que te me propongas ni nada parecido. Claramente nuestra relación nunca fue perfecta, pero… por favor… ¿podrías solo por hoy hacer un esfuerzo y pensar? ¿Como se te ocurre pedirme matrimonio cuando hace meses no hablamos? ¿Eres consciente de la clase de imagen que me estas dando? ¿Te das cuenta de que no me conoces en absoluto?" Con la última pregunta Ron enfureció, poniéndose de pie exigio:

"¡Es porque no traje anillo! ¿Verdad? ¡Debí saberlo, nunca le pidas ser tu esposa a una mujer sin un brillante anillo en la mano!"

"¡¿Que?! ¡No, no, no. No entendiste nada!" resopló frustrada, y con ello tomó una decisión. Por el bien de ambos y de su amistad le daría el tiempo y oportunidad para recapacitar y con suerte madurar. "Ronald, mi respuesta a ser tu esposa es: no. Quiero que nos concentremos en tener una relación amistosa, y que nos concentremos en comprendernos mutuamente, que ambos volvamos a aprender a llevarnos bien, y ser compañeros. Amigos, debemos aprender a ser amigos..."

"Si eso sale bien ¿Luego te casaras conmigo?"

"No, si eso sale bien, y aun es nuestro deseo ser una pareja, aprenderemos a ser amantes. Y luego veremos si funcionamos." El muchacho parecía abatido, y ella estaba segura de que el rechazo repercutiría en él. No quería dañarlo. Extendió su mano. Él la tomó dubitativamente. Ella tiró del agarre y lo abrazó por la cintura. "Ron, te amo, y adoro, pero somos un desastre como pareja, y debemos aprender y resolverlo. No te sientas mal, tu te mereces mucho amor, yo tambien, y estos últimos años de nuestras vidas nos han dejado a todos convalecientes emocionalmente."

"Lo entiendo, lo hago, pero te necesito… ¡Madre santa! Estoy acostumbrado a tenerte en mi vida 'Mione."

"Y me tendrás. Promete que pensaras en los motivos de tus disculpas, no quiero decirte las respuestas, debes descubrirlo tú."

"Lo haré." La miró sonriendo "¿Puedo darte un beso?"

Claro que no. Pesó, no lo deseaba en absoluto, algo dentro de ella tiró de su ombligo generando asco. Esperaba que su rostro no denotase lo que sus tripas, ni que sus piernas corrieran, como su cerebro lo deseaba.

"¡Ron, Hermione! ¡El almuerzo está servido!"

Harry Potter. El chico que sobrevivió, dos veces. El chico maravilla, había vuelto a salvar el día.


	8. Unificación

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

 **N/A: Hola seres lectores!**

 **Este Capítulo empieza a cerrar un poquito más todo lo relatado anteriormente, o eso espero al menos.**

 **Es muy viernes a la madrugada, y en vez de usar el fin de semana como el común de la juventud hace, preferí dedicarlo a este proyecto, que es para mi una forma de sanar un montón de frustraciones que vivo junto a la humanidad.**

 **Espero les guste. Si no les gusta, díganme por qué... intentare mejorarlo, o al menos explicarme. Si les gusta, cuentenmé por qué... me serviria para saber si me estoy explicando bien en la historia.**

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas, no nos abandonemos, ya les amo!Abrazos Cósmicos!**

 **AQUELARRE LUNAR**

 **Capitulo 8: Unificación**

Indudablemente sería un Sábado interesante, tenía frente a sí a su hermana mayor ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? Casi veintisiete indudablemente.

No sabía que le impacataba más, que Andrómeda viniera a verla por motus propio, que su apariencia se viera tan diferente a como la recordaba, o que ésta le estuviera sonriendo cálidamente.

Quería correr hacia ella y refugiarse en un abrazo como lo hacía de niña. Lo anhelaba fuertemente. Pero si era rechazada, y perdía la compostura que por tantos años había construído la humillación sería terrible.

"Andrómeda, por un momento dudé si la sanidad mental de Prudy estaba en riesgo."

"Pues no, tu elfina está perfectamente bien."

Se miraron un rato más, y como primer instinto de hermana mayor, Andy se arrimó a Narcisa con los brazos extendidos, marcando de esta manera no solo que sus intenciones eran un amoroso reencuentro, si no tambíen que estaba en su propósito tomar las riendas. Esto claramente le dió la seguridad necesaria a la menor de las Black para cumplir con su deseo.

Se estrecharon fuerte, y no tardaron mucho en sollozar juntas, Narcisa balbuceaba disculpas, Andrómeda también, pero ninguna de las dos escuchaba a la otra, solo lagrimeaban y hablaban incoherentemente a la vez.

Al fin y al cabo empezaron a reír, la angustia las abandonó un poco para dar paso a la alegría. Ambas sacaron a la vez unos sedosos pañuelos color plata de sus mangas izquierdas, tomando la punta entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, y velozmente agitaron sus muñecas en un movimiento redondo. El acto les provocó fuertes carcajadas, tan similares entre ellas. El reencuentro era muy intenso, aun no habiendo pasado ni cinco minutos, y ya se reconocían la una en la otra. Sus manierismos, sus voces, su aspecto, sus rasgos. Eran de la misma sangre, de la misma crianza, eran realmente hermanas. Ya no temían no ser perdonada por la otra, no temían a ser separadas nuevamente.

La primera hora fue dedicada a hablar de sus conductas pasadas, a pedir perdón.

"No debí hacer caso a nuestros padres, e ignorarte. Lo siento, debí apoyarte Andy, todo este tiempo, sobre todo ahora al final."

"Lamento no haber estado aquí antes, y cuidarte de tu esposo y ese humanoide horrible que se adueño de tu casa y familia. Fuí una terrible hermana mayor Cisa"

La segunda hora se trató del presente.

"Teddy es un niño maravilloso, y te amará en el instante en que te vea. Y una vez que se acostumbre a tí, podré tomarme mis merecidas vacaciones, porque planeo dejarlo por un par de semanas a tu cuidado."

"Encontrarás en Draco un compañero de ajedrez, discusiones sobre aritmancia, y un oído ansioso por escuchar todas las historias vergonzosas que tengas sobre mí. Si, ese muchacho no me dejara en paz cuando se entere de la danza lunar."

La tercer hora fué para el futuro.

"La señorita Granger es impecable, y confío en ella. Sé que resolveremos el asunto de Lucius. Espero que encontremos el apoyo social para esto."

"Creo que es posible, Cisa, pero conlleva mucho trabajo reparar y sanar nuestra sociedad. Si vieras como se encuentra Harry Potter, o inclusive Hermione puede servirte de ejemplo. La carga que los jóvenes padecieron surcaron de estrés sus mentes. Y no puedo dejar de sentirme en necesidad de hacer algo por ellos, por todos. Quiero cambio, quiero movimiento… pero..."

"Pero te sientes sola." Sentenció Narcisa comprendiendo a lo que su hermana se refería. "Yo me encuentro relativamente atada de manos en este momento, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que esté a mi alcance será puesto a tu servicio hermana. No estás sola, estoy contigo."

La tarde transcurrió maravillosamente, ambas se pusieron al día con sus vidas. Andrómeda no se daba cuenta de lo feliz que estaba haciendo a su hermana, pero era una realidad que Narcisa se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento, desde hacía muchos, muchos años.

:

En el extremo de una mesa alargada, se encontraban Ginerva, Hermione, Daphne y Pansy. La tensión del principio, había quedado en el olvido, desvanecida en cuanto los motivos de la reunión se presentaron. Muy organizadamente Las slytherin, con ayuda de la colorada, explicaron su futuro económico, lo que desató en Hermione un ira e impotencia por segunda, o quizás tercera vez esa semana.

"¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Las injusticias en esta sociedad retrógrada, abundan para nosotras, las Brujas!" Bufó enrabietada golpeando con su mano la mesa."¡Primero Narcisa, luego Cho y ahora ustedes!"

"¿Narcisa y Cho?¿Que ocurre con ellas?" Preguntó Ginny.

"Nada que me corresponda a mi contarles, pero déjenme decirles esto, todas ustedes tienen algo en común, y es la raíz del problema. Misoginia."

"¿Misoginia? ¿Qué es eso Granger? ¿Podrías no utilizar palabras que encontraste enterradas en un libro que nadie leyó?" Pidió irritada Pansy.

"Es probable que no conozcan el término porque corresponde a pensadores filosóficos muggle, y aun asi tampoco es muy conocido entre ellos, es bastante controversial a decir de hecho." Respiró profundamente y explicó como pudo la palabra. "La misoginia es el odio o rechazo por las mujeres. Tiende a manifestarse mayormente en la denigración de éstas, su humillación, maltrato, falta de respeto y confianza. Aquel que es misógino tiende a ver a las mujeres como objetos, que utiliza a su favor. Las mujeres pasan a ser una propiedad que debe servirles." Los rostros de las tres brujas sangre pura demostraron un entendimiento que las ensombreció, como si la comprensión del concepto les despertara dolores reprimidos e injusticias incomprendidas de toda su vida. "Por lo general el mundo está compuesto por leyes bastante misóginas, pero la nuestra está que explota del asco. Nuestro ministerio está amparando situaciones de violencia física y sexual contra las brujas, de humillación, de pérdida de derechos básicos, y de imposiciones en la vida de cada una de nosotras."

"No todas Granger. No te veo a tí perdiendo tu herencia." Apuntó Daphne amargamente.

"Es verdad, pero sufro la discriminación por otros lados. Quizás soy menos vulnerable que ustedes gracias a que soy hija de muggles, pero eso no significa que no me afecte, o que no quiera cambiar las cosas por ustedes, por todas."

"¡No te atrevas a sentir pena por mí! ¡No seré otro de tus estúpidos proyectos como con los elfos domésticos!" Reclamó enojada la morocha.

"Tranquila Pansy. Creo que ella tiene un buen punto en esto, no me molestaria ser su nuevo proyecto social." Comentó Daphne.

"No quiero volverlas mi proyecto chicas, pero tampoco planeo quedarme de brazos cruzados."

El silencio reinó por un minuto o más, donde ninguna se atrevió a mirar a los ojos de otra. Por un lado la vergüenza de sentirse vulnerables y expuestas molestaba a las slytherin, mientras que las gryffindor solo podían pensar en su buena fortuna al tener una familia que las cuidara y protegiera contra estos abusos.

"Chicas" llamó Ginny con voz tímida. "No se si una de nosotras sea capaz de hacer justicia, pero tendremos más oportunidad si trabajamos las cuatro juntas."

"Tienes razón, mientras más seamos mejor. Es el principio básico del éxito" Dijo algo entusiasta Daphne. Las gryffindor rieron. "¿Qué?"

"Es bueno tener a una slytherin de nuestro lado." Contestó Ginny.

"Sí, de hecho creo que podría llegar a convencer a un par más de su tipo. Hablaré con las hermanas Black. No solo son mujeres inteligentisimas, si no que también tienen alta experiencia en el manejo de los grupos de poder."

"Pero Hermione, ellas no se hablan desde hace décadas." Protestó su amiga.

"Lo se… no lo había pensado. Es solo que… algo me dice que puede funcionar. Quizás hasta esto las una." Expresó con ardor y convencimiento.

"De acuerdo, entonces tu habla con ellas. También mencionaste a Cho Chang hace un rato, ¿creen que ella podría ser de ayuda?"

"Si Pansy, tienes razón. Y Susan Bones también, de hecho ella está asesorando a Cho con su dilema."

"¿Y tu como sabes Daphne?" Preguntó recelosa la morocha. Su amiga se removió en su asiento algo incómoda.

"Pues hemos mantenido contacto desde que nos reunimos con todo el grupo para estudiar para los EXTASIS. Y nos contamos... cosas." Terminó con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Mmmmh. Ya veo. Bien entonces tú contactas a Cho, y la sabelotodo contacta a Narcisa, Andrómeda y Susan ¿Alguien más que se les ocurra?" Incitó Pansy.

"Bueno, creo que podríamos convencer a cualquiera de nuestros amigos ¿No?" Dijo la colorada mirando inquisitivamente a su amiga. "Harry, Luna, Neville… mis hermanos y padres."

"Bueno… no." Contestó Hermione, y automáticamente todas la miraron extrañadas. Ésta se mordió el labio inferior buscando excusarse."Es solo que creo que para empezar el círculo de involucrados debería ser pequeño, no podemos arriesgarnos a ser expuestas y alguien se nos adelante. Además no creo que todos estén preparados para comprender nuestra posición En verdad creo que por ahora solo deberíamos ser el círculo de _involucradas._ " Finalizó marcando la 'a' que feminiza su punto en el asunto.

Pansy asintió inmediatamente. Daphne resopló entre dientes de forma abatida y levantó sus manos en son de acuerdo. Ginny dudo un rato pero decidió que por el momento era mejor no discutir, ya habría tiempo para charlarlo.

"Entonces… Luna. Solo propondré a Luna."

"Sin ofender, pero Lovegood...eh… no suele estar muy conectada a la realidad Weasley." Comentó la rubia.

"¡Luna no está loca!" Manifestó irritada la aludida.

"Tu misma lo has dicho Greengrass. 'No suele estar conectada a la realidad', y creo que eso es algo positivo, es útil a la hora de pensar en alternativas ingeniosas, y los cambios necesitan de que seamos capaces de creer en lo imposible." Repuso la castaña.

"De acuerdo, entonces invitaremos también a Lovegood. Pero ahora discutamos otra cosa, si luego aparecen más mujeres que creamos necesario invitar lo comentamos. La cuestion es… Esta reunión a la cual queremos invitar, necesita una fecha y horario, una localización, una lista organizada de los temas a tratar y alguien que haga las introducciones necesarias." Sentenció Pansy con un aire que denotaba fuerza y determinación . Las tres muchachas la miraron asombradas.

"¡Wow!" Exclamó Ginny.

"¡Alguien está muy ansiosa!" Se burló su rubia amiga.

"¡Por Merlín! ¿O debería decir Morgana de ahora en adelante?" Bromeó Hermione.

"Oh… no me molesten. Es solo que cuando se me mete una idea en la cabeza, no me gusta perder el foco. Y ustedes me convencieron, me dieron un propósito en la vida ¿Saben lo importante que es eso para mi? Estaba apunto de morir del aburrimiento hasta hace una hora." Se justificó algo cabreada.

"¡Fantástico Parkinson! ¡Amo tu nueva actitud! ¡Tu lado Hufflepuff será fundamental en nuestro proyecto!" Todas, inclusive la aludida, rieron del comentario de la colorada. "Bueno, volviendo al tema, creo que tu serías una excelente anfitriona para este primer encuentro, por ende propongo tu casa como localidad." Dijo Ginny, y luego volviéndose a su amiga y Daphne comentó "Creo que todas estamos de acuerdo en que Pansy ha logrado que nos centremos en lo importante esta tarde, asique podría dirigir la reunión también." Éstas asintieron, pero su aceptación se vió cortada por la negativa de la aludida.

"No es que no me sienta capaz de dirigir la reunión, pero creo que Hermione debe ser la que lo haga, o en todo caso hacerlo entre las dos. Ya que ella tiene conocimiento de los casos de Narcisa y Cho, y además ella será mejor para explicar cualquier concepto, _pues tiene una enciclopedia escondida en el arbusto de su cabeza_." La última oración la dijo susurrando conspiratoriamente."

"Oh… Basta Pansy" dijo riendo y dándole un breve empujoncito en el hombro.

"¡Me llamaste por mi nombre! ¡Ah!" La señaló triunfante la morocha. Hizo un pequeño bailecito vanagloriandose aun sentada en la silla.

"Tu lo hiciste primero. Después de todo lo mínimo que podía hacer era devolver tu gesto." Retrucó jocosa y cariñosamente, abrazándola por los hombros.

En ese preciso momento la sensación de que entendiste algo muy importante para tu vida, la percepción de que te conectas con una fuente de energía, de magia, recorrió la mente y cuerpo de las presentes. Había algo al filo de la muerte. Y luego, caías. Y dolía, porque sentirse derrotada es parte esencial del proceso de crecer, de entender, de confiar. Y el placer que las embargó en ese instante fue tan intenso que las cuatro en simultáneo comenzaron a reír desaforadamente, y con la exaltación; unas se pararon, y otras cayeron de sus sillas. Sin parar de desternillarse se extendieron las manos para lograr estar todas de pie, y las lágrimas ya surcaban sus ojos. Algunas risotadas empezaron a transformarse, el sonido jocoso terminaba en alaridos llenos de angustia, o en gimoteos callados que reprimen la ira.

Fue así como las cuatro de pie, apoyadas unas en las otras desahogaron sus emociones sonoramente. Haciendo presencia. Dándose a notar, entre llantos y risas, baile y abrazos.

"Es verdad Hermione, yo di el primer paso, bajé la guardia contigo, con ustedes." Dijo mirando a todas y cada una, directo a los ojos, sonriendoles. "Pero no me arrepiento. Lo siento correcto." Susurro entre hipidos" Todas apretaron el abrazo un poco más.

"Muchas gracias por confiar en mí. No te dejaré sola Pansy. Lo lograremos juntas." Resopló acongojada la castaña.

"¿Qué opinas Ginny? ¿Estás lista para la revolución?" Continuó la rubia, con un rostro que denotaba un hambre voraz.

"Daphne...Los quemaremos a todos." Contestó la susodicha con fuego y determinación en la mirada.


	9. Primero creer, luego ver Parte II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

 **N/A: Hola gente bella!**  
 **Este capítulo me costo muchisimo escribirlo porque tiene detalles muy importantes para la historia que debían ser tratados con sumo cuidado.**

 **Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi prima CygnusDorado quien me dejó un hermoso review! Gracias por recomendar mi historia en tus publicaciones y gracias aun más por ser mi beta en todo lo que escribo, tus devoluciones siempre son muy fructíferas!**  
 **Muchísimas gracias a** johannna **por darle una oportunidad a mi historia! Cuando comenzó en mi vida la lucha por los derechos de la mujer nunca me imaginé que unos años mas tarde Emma Watson también sería una referente de la lucha, me produjo mucho más amor por ella como podrás imaginar!**

 **Ahora a leer!**

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas, no nos abandonemos, ya les amo!Abrazos Cósmicos!**

AQUELARRE LUNAR

Capitulo 9: Primero creer, luego ver. Parte II

Padma escuchó como alguien golpeaba a su puerta, y luego percibió cómo su madre entraba, acostumbrada a no esperar respuesta.

"Hija, la Profesora Trelawney ha vuelto, y desea hablar contigo." Izo una pausa, pero ella permaneció inmutable por el comunicado se su madre. "Creo que deberías recibirla esta vez. Parece algo importante, y se la ve muy determinada a verte, a pesar de que tu padre insiste en que se retire."

En verdad no comprendía por qué su antigua profesora le buscaba, ¿De qué ayuda podría ser ella? Una inútil ciega herida en batalla. Una jovencita destrozada por la pérdida de su hermana gemela, demasiado deprimida como para ser un individuo proactivo para la sociedad.

La verdad era que en un principio la tristeza embargaba su día a día, pero no fue sino después de haber escuchado a sus padres hablar sobre un posible contrato matrimonial, que ella tomó la decisión consciente de actuar como si estuviera absolutamente devastada, depresiva, demasiado herida como para funcionar normalmente. Y dio resultado, claramente nadie quería casarse con una persona tan rota.

Pero la actuación fue tan pulcra que hasta había logrado convencerse a sí misma.

Y ahora que lo meditaba, sus padres ya no habían vuelto a insistir con la idea de su matrimonio. La verdad es que ya no insistían en nada referente a ella

Entonces ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir actuando?

Necesitaba quitarse la máscara que tenía tan enraizada en su persona, arrancarla de una vez y volver a ser ella misma, aunque eso le costara su felicidad, una vida junto a una persona que jamás podría amar, no románticamente en todo caso, puesto que ésta sería claramente un hombre, y ella tenía muy en claro desde hacía unos años que le gustaban las mujeres. Nunca intentó hablarlo con sus padres porque indudablemente la religión hinduista no contemplaba la homosexualidad como una posibilidad, lo cual ciertamente le provocaba dudas sobre su propia cordura. Pero su plan de escape del contrato ya había caducado.

¿Sería posible para ella cambiar la conducta que había adoptado por casi un año? Quizás ya era tarde y no le quedaban fuerzas para levantarse. De hecho se sentía débil, muy débil. Si, era mejor ignorar a su madre, la profesora Trelawney y toda la recapacitación interna que acababa de hacer. Era más fácil seguir siendo un bulto inactivo en su cuarto.

"De acuerdo, si así lo quieres. Le diré a tu maestra que sigues indispuesta." Comentó su madre con pesadumbre cerrando la puerta.

Y fue ahí, cuando recuperó la solitud, en el refugio que había sido por un largo periodo esa habitación, que comprendió su conducta lastimera.

Indispuesta. Esa era la excusa que usaría su progenitora. Indispuesta, sin disposición. Y le dolió. Le produjo rabia que esa fuese la imagen de sí misma que le daba al mundo.

¡Basta! Ya no quería sucumbir al autocompadecimiento.

Se levantó apresuradamente, le dolió el cuerpo entero, sus músculos débiles por falta de uso.

"Accio Varita" Susurró con la voz rota. Su mano extendida entró en contacto con el objeto. Sin pensar demasiado en su posible apariencia andrajosa y descuidada realizó el conjuro que le había enseñado el sanador que atendió su caso de ceguera después de la guerra. "Dux spatium" Automaticamente apareció ante ella una vision extraña de su entorno, donde objetos, suelo, techo y muros se contornean en un pulso luminoso acompasado por el ritmo de su corazón.

Comenzó a caminar, salió del cuarto, siguió por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras. Para cuando llegó al hall de entrada su ritmo cardíaco estaba acelerado, producto de la adrenalina que su cuerpo indudablemente liberaba ante su emoción de por fin moverse. Visualizaba claramente a sus padres de pié cerca de la puerta y a una bruja que le sonreía triunfante.  
"Valla Profesora Trelawney, tenía razón. Padma, hija, es bueno verte de pié después de tanto tiempo." Comentó el señor Patil, mientras su esposa emitía un sollozo emocionado.  
Padma caminó hasta ellos y les abrazó a ambos con fuerza. Luego se dirigió a la otra bruja y con una inclinación de cabeza y sus palmas unidas verticalmente a la altura de su pecho dijo:  
"Lamento haberle ignorado en su visita anterior Profesora. Espero no sea muy tarde sea cual sea el motivo de sus visitas"  
"Te levantaste justo a tiempo, Padma querida." Luego se volteó hacia los señores Patil "¿Habrá algún lugar donde podamos hablar las dos a solas?" La señora asintió y comenzó a guiarles hacia un saloncito muy acogedor. El suelo entero estaba cubierto de alfombra de patrones coloridos y arremolinados y un grupo de cojines en el suelo daba a la idea de que allí se podían acomodar.

"Padma," llamó el señor Patil antes de que su hija entrara a la habitación. "¿Estas segura que estarás bien? Hace meses que no sales de tu cuarto, y quizás es muy pronto para que interactúes con personas con las que no tienes una gran confianza." Le susurro preocupado.

"Tranquilo Padre, es la profesora con la que he tenido la mejor relación en la escuela. Además… no creo estar tan afectada por mi alienación como parece." Dicho esto ingresó, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez las dos ubicadas cómodamente en el suelo, Sibill sacó su varita, agitandola silenciosamente con mano temblorosa susurró 'muffliato'.  
"Espero no te moleste esta precaución ni te parezca inapropiado, se que puede sonar paranoico de mi parte. Pero verás, Padma, tu mundo está a punto de dar un salto."

Y con esas simples palabras un escalofrio le recorrio por la espalda. Su respiración se agitó, y un sudor frío le perló la frente y labio superior. Miró aterrada a la bruja mayor quien sentada justo frente a ella le devolvió la mirada serena, tomando sus manos firmemente. El gesto le aportó calma pero no la suficiente.

"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿De que salto me está hablando?"  
"Muchacha, respira. Respira bien hondo." la instó sin contestar. Padma sintió una presión subir desde sus piés, con cada pálpito de su acelerado corazón, subiendo cada vez más por su cuerpo.

"Pero… no, no entiendo que es todo este miedo que estoy sintiendo de la nada… yo… ¡Aaah...Ahgg!" Exclamó cuando la presión llegó a su garganta. Era una sensación similar a ahogarse en el agua, pero pronto se dió cuenta de que era solo eso, una sensación. Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire para asegurarse a sí misma de que en verdad seguía respirando, mientras su maestra le asentía despacio y miraba con ojos amables y sonrisa alentadora.  
"Eso es cariño, lo haces muy bien. Estaré aquí todo el tiempo. No dejes de escuchar mi voz. Te guiaré de ida y de vuelta."

Ya había llegado a su nariz y sentía como si se la hubieran tapado, al igual que los oídos. La voz de Sibyl parecía estar muteada por una almohada.  
¿Cómo era posible que en cinco minutos hubiera pasado de estar refugiada en la oscuridad a esto, esto que era indescriptible? Si tan solo se hubiera quedado arriba, sola, esto no habría pasado ¿O sí? El timing había sido perfecto. la profesora había actuado muy paciente, sin prisa como si estuviera tranquila de que su supuesto itinerario fuera bien. Pero luego solo dijo esa frase, 'tu mundo está a punto de dar un salto', y cual hechizo algo había comenzado a pasar.  
¡¿Y porque pensaba en todo esto ahora?! No tiene real importancia. Ya sus ojos estaban velados por la presión. Si la maestra era la responsable de esto o nó, no cambiaría el hecho de que estaba sucediendo algo extraño. Aun así se sentía agradecida, porque no estaba sola. La podía escuchar susurrarle en calma.

La extraña sensación de aplastamiento llegó a su coronilla y desde ese punto sintió una fisura que la partía por la mitad volviendo en reversa hasta los piés. No le dolia, le impresionaba y emocionaba. Caía, no porque hubiera alguna gravedad atrayéndola, pues sabía que seguía sentada en la seguridad de su casa, sino porque el vértigo que sentía era muy real. Y el mundo para ella se sacudió.

Sybil Trelawney acompañó a su alumna toda la tarde, noche y madrugada temprana. Los padres se la muchachita entraron varias veces a ver qué sucedía. Pero luego de que por quinta vez Sybil algo cortante les dijera:"No, muchas gracias no requerimos nada. Por favor no interrumpan, su hija solo está meditando. " dejaron de insistir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Volver en sí misma fue una transición similar a despertar de un sueño. Se estiró poco a poco y fue reconociendo su entorno. Su profesora la miraba algo ansiosa, pero contenta, como si estuviera esperando alguna reacción exagerada.

Pasaron los minutos, ninguna dijo nada. La bruja menor intentaba recordar qué había sucedido y porque se encontraba allí. Finalmente Trelawney carraspeó suavemente y comenzó a hablar.

"Estoy segura de que te preguntaras que es lo que te ha sucedido, pues bien, tu tercer ojo se activó ayer. Eres vidente por mandato natural, al igual que yo ¿Qué significa esto y cómo lo sé?" Respiró hondo y prosiguió impasible. "La videncia es un arte, que se puede cultivar y aprender, pero como todo arte, también es algo que se puede tener como un don natural. Digamos que tu tienes el talento irrefrenable para ver o saber lo que otros no pueden. Hay tres tipos principales de videntes, los Verbales, como yo, quienes 'Dicen' o 'Dictan' el futuro, por ejemplo una profecía, pero si nadie nos escucha cuando dictamos, la visión se pierde, porque nosotros mismos no podemos oírla. El segundo tipo de vidente es el Etéreo, estos son realmente escasos en la historia y su poder suele ser hereditario, además normalmente son ignorados porque básicamente es difícil darse cuenta cuando un Etéreo está prediciendo el futuro." La bruja del lacio y espeso cabello negro asintió. "Por último están los videntes Puente, esa eres tu. Lo que tu haces es conectarte con hechos del futuro, presente o pasado, verlos, observarlos, hasta a veces vivenciarlos. Pero no con cualquier hecho, sino con aquellos importantes, ya sean marcados por magias muy poderosas o atraídos al Puente por el universo mismo. Esta conexión permite que aprendas algo para corregirlo. Las visiones te llegarán repentinamente y perderás conciencia y control de tu cuerpo. Aprenderás a leer tus visiones con el tiempo, en un instante te ayudaré con algunas preguntas catalizadoras para que lo que sea que viste hoy tome forma en tu mente." Trelawney tomó las manos de la muchacha con cariño. "Hace unos días atrás yo tuve una visión en el medio de una clase de adivinación. Deberías haber visto a los niños de Gryffindor, sus rostros espantados, más que leones parecían gatitos." Ambas rieron tersamente. "En fin, mis alumnos me relataron lo que dije." Carraspeó para comenzar con una voz un poco más solemne. "La guerra será retomada, y tan sólo la paz será posible si habla la que se esconde de sus miedos, aquella que perdió su vista y su reflejo. Despertará entonces el puente que cruzará dos mundos que batallan sin sentido. El empuje nacerá del círculo que palpita en el vientre de la vida. La advertencia resuena, pues mil quinientos años más pasarán nuevamente si no se halla el equilibrio."

Ambas permanecieron en silencio, como contemplando las palabras recién citadas.

"¿Soy yo la que debe hablar? ¿Que debo decir y a quién?"  
Siento que sí, eres tú de quién habla esta visión, y en referencia a que debes decir y a quien…pues... no lo se, pero sospecho que tu visión nos lo puede llegar a decir. Por eso ahora es de suma importancia que activemos tu memoria, así comienzan a fluir los hechos que vivenciaste en el trance. No sé si recordarás todo hoy, puede que te lleve más tiempo."

"De acuerdo. Comencemos, haz lo que creas necesario." Pidió Padma, con su corazón latiendo intensamente en su pecho. La subida de adrenalina que le había provocado el verse envuelta en hechos extraños, más la inminente urgencia que la profecía de su antigua profesora daba a entender, la tenían excitada como hacía más de un año no se sentía.

"Necesito preguntarte unas cosas cariño. Contestame como puedas, y si no puedes, sea el motivo que sea no importará, pues la adivinación y astrología funcionan así y hay que respetarlo." Hizo una pausa en la que Padma permaneció inmutable. "¿Pasado, presente o futuro?"

"Pasado." Contestó automáticamente. Su cerebro se le había adelantado de alguna manera, primero porque realmente no había llegado a procesar la pregunta, y segundo, porque no sabía de dónde salía la certeza de su respuesta. Realmente todavía no entendía qué estaba sucediendo.

 _La imágen de un pueblo medieval apareció en su mente. Como un recuerdo, observaba una calle de barro y tierra seca, con huellas de caballo y carretas, carretas que transportaban gallinas y heno. También había paja desparramada en hilera a los lados, paja que había caído de los los techos de las construcciones consecutivas que aparentaban ser casas, casas que estaban hechas de madera, piedra y más barro._

"¿Noche o día?"

"Noche." Nuevamente, la automaticidad de su respuesta fue tomada con sorpresa y precedida por la misma imagen, pero ahora en movimiento.

 _Como si ella caminara por esa misma calle medieval observó al cielo, el cual estaba oscuro, volvió su mirada abajo, había algunas ventanas brillantes de luz cálida en pocas casas y el suelo, techos y paredes parecían estar bañados de una luz platina._

"¿Fase lunar?"

"Luna llena." Esta vez se sintió más fluída con su contestación.

 _Mirando hacia arriba, por encima de su hombro, se encontró con la nítida esfera de la luna completa haciendo presencia en el seminublado cielo._

"¿Exterior o interior?"

"Ambos."

 _Un movimiento en el rabillo de su ojo hace que pierda su atención en la luna, y acto seguido corriera tras una sombra que caminaba aceleradamente por una callejuela estrecha que se metía entre dos casas. La escuchaba susurrar : "¿Donde están?". Acto seguido observó cómo esa persona, claramente una mujer, sacaba de entre sus ropas una varita. La agitaba apuntando a una pared. Nada sucedía. Luego se giraba y apuntaba a otra pared, y escuchándola suspirar aliviada vio como corría hacía la mágica abertura. La siguió, bajando por escaleras estrechas con techo bajo, casi encorvada._

"Respira Padma, tómalo con calma." Le dijo la bruja mayor a la menor, viendo que esta estaba agitada tras su última respuesta. "¿Hay alguien verdad?"  
"Si. Le seguí…" Algo en su garganta se cerró, bloqueando el paso de su voz. Abrió sus ojos sintiendo un poco de pánico.  
"Tranquila, es un mecanismo de tu cuerpo para que no me des informacion de más. Ser Puente es una gran responsabilidad, puesto que debes cuidar lo que le cuentas al mundo, eres una herramienta muy valiosa y peligrosa para la sociedad. Y cualquier cosa que digas fuera de tiempo puede llegar a arruinar todo el propósito de tu visión." Explicó pasivamente la bruja mayor. "Bien, haré un par de preguntas catalizadoras más."

Asintiendo y respirando profundamente, padma se preparó para la siguiente ronda.

"¿Femenino o masculino?"

"Femenino." Aunque ya no le era extraña, la sensación la volvió a tomar por sorpresa, sensación de saber, sin saber porqué.

 _La mujer a la cual seguía se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera de aspecto artesanal, muy labrada. Ésta le dió un empujón y por el espacio danzó un mar de carcajadas femeninas, y voces alegres de recibimiento a la recién llegada._

"¿Número?"

"Doce, son doce."

 _Dio unos pasos tras la bruja que persiguió hasta allí, y colándose dentro de la habitación observó su entorno. Varias mujeres, doce en total, realizaban distintas actividades, cocinaban, o quizás hacían pociones, otras leían y escribían, algunas solo se sentaban con sus ojos cerrados relajadamente, y otras reían desaforadamente con sus varitas en mano de la consecuencia de una transformación a medio hacer. La imagen era alucinante y bella. La bruja recién llegada se colocó junto a las dos que estaban relajadas con sus ojos cerrados. Parecían meditar._

Padma volvió en sí sintiendo como sus mejillas se humedecen con el paso de sus propias lágrimas. No comprendía los motivos, pero el recuerdo de las doce brujas le produjo angustia, nostalgia incluso.

Oyeron un golpeteo en la puerta, y mientras la mayor de las dos decía un cordial "Adelante", la menor se limpiaba el rostro con la manga de su túnica. Aparentemente quien entró era su madre que sorprendida y preocupada corrió hacia su hija y agachada le abrazó.

"Padma, cariño mio," La mujer la mecía entre sus brazos lo cual la irritaba un poco, ya no era una bebe. "¿Que ocurrió anoche, por qué lloras ahora?"  
"Mamá, calma. Déjame explicarte." Contestó buscando en su mente una buena explicación. "La profesora Trelawney me ha guiado en una serie de meditaciones, para sanar."Automáticamente la señora Patil miró a la aludida y sonrió, con sus ojos llenos de esperanza. "Estaba llorando, pero era por algo bueno."  
"Claro, claro que comprendo ahora ¿Y como te sientes ahora?"  
'Plop'  
"Señorita Patil," La distrajo la repentina aparición de Shikty, su elfo doméstico "Tiene usted otra visita en puerta ¿Le hago pasar?" cuestionó con una reverencia y voz trémula.  
"¿De quién se trata Shikty?" Preguntó confundida Padma.  
"La señorita dice llamarse Luna Lovegood."


	10. Porque no, es no

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

 **N/A: Dejo aquí información sobre una planta perteneciente al mundo de Harry Potter, con el fin de que comprendan porqué la uso en el capítulo de hoy. Me parece que sus propiedades son adecuadas para la invensión de un Licor.  
** _ **  
Coclearia:**_ _ **Esta planta resulta muy eficaz para la inflamación del cerebro, y de ahí que se emplee corrientemente en la fabricación de filtros para confundir y ofuscar, o allí donde el mago pretenda producir exaltación o imprudencia . La tármica y el ligústico producen los mismos efectos.**_

 **CygnusDorado** **Por siempre y para siempre te amaré! Gracias prima por tus palabras! Aprovecho a RECOMENDARLES QUE LEAN SUS HISTORIAS! SON MAGNÍFICAS!**

 **johannna** **... Por morgana mujer! Claro que tengo por que agradecerte! El valor de los reviews es similar a un abrazo cariñoso para el alma del escritor!**

 **HOY UN POQUITO DE DRACO... PORQUE SÉ QUE LO AMAMOS!**

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas, no nos abandonemos, ya les amo!Abrazos Cósmicos!**

 **AQUELARRE LUNAR**

 **Capitulo 10: Porque no, es no.**

La tarde junto con Ginny, Pansy y Daphne, había sido… ¿Cómo decirlo? Revitalizante. Una vez se calmaron y recompusieron terminaron de organizar la reunión con la cual planeaban organizar algunas tomas de acciones para parar las injusticias que estaban vivenciando algunas brujas.

Ya siendo casi de noche, tal y como habían quedado, Hermione se dirigió directamente a la mansión Malfoy, para hablar con Narcisa y tratar de convencerla. Tenía sus dudas, puesto que la mujer era realmente conservada, y conservadora. Cabía la posibilidad de que ni bien mencionar la palabra cambio, le echara de su casa.

Al llegar Prudy la hizo esperar unos instantes para así anunciar su llegada a su ama, luego la guió a la sala donde normalmente ella la esperaba antes de las entrevistas semanales, pero esta vez Narcisa se encontraba allí. Y no estaba sola, junto a ella sentados estaban su hijo y sorpresivamente su hermana.

 _¿Qué? ¿Acaso las hermanas Black ya se habían reconciliado? ¿Sería esta la visita que Harry le había dicho esa misma mañana que Andy deseaba 'No posponer ni un segundo más'?_

Poniéndose de pié Narcisa la instó a acercarse. Su rostro irradiaba felicidad. A decir verdad el rostro de todos en la sala brillaban de dicha.

"Hermione, qué alegría y sorpresa verte," la abrazó y plantó un beso en su mejilla _¿Desde cuando esta mujer era tan cariñosa?_ "Pero dime ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué has venido hoy? No me malinterpretes, pero no te esperaba hasta dentro de unos días." Cuestionó la señora Malfoy.

Luego de abrazar a Andrómeda, y de recibir en el dorso de su mano el más casto y coqueto de los besos por parte de Draco, Hermione tomó asiento en el sofá de dos cuerpos que se encontraba frente a uno similar ocupado por las hermanas y junto al individual en el que se sentaba el muchacho.

"No ocurre nada alarmante Narcisa, no te preocupes. Pero siendo sincera me alegra muchísimo encontrarme con ustedes dos, " señaló con su mano a ambas mujeres " ya reunidas, y en aparente situación cordial. Los asuntos que me traen aquí son muy especiales, y las compete a las dos."

"Valla, suena intrigante ¿Y de que se trataría exactamente?" preguntó Andy.

"Bueno, eso lo explicaré en un rato, pero por ahora quisiera saber ¿Como es que ustedes se han reconciliado? No esperen…¿Se han reconciliado verdad?" inquirió dubitativa.

Los tres slytherin rieron complicemente.

"No sé que interpretaran tus ojos Granger, pero para mí fue evidente que _éstas_ dos habían vuelto a ser _las hermanitas mas unidas,_ en cuanto las encontré esta tarde." Dijo con sorna Draco.

"Disculpe, _su oh gran sabia y perspicaz majestad rey de las serpientes._ " Devolvió la muchacha con sus ojos entrecerrados en ironía, mientras se escuchaba de fondo a la mayor de las Black susurrar indignada ' _¿Éstas dos? Pero qué mocoso atrevido'_. "Pero verás, Malfoy, este es un hecho que para mi es de gran desconcierto."

"¿Desconcertada, tú, la _gran sabelotodo_?" continuó peleando el joven junto a ella.

"Ese titulo no me lo he puesto yo, en cambio tu solito te has bautizado como un _arrogante oxigenado._ " Bufó cruzada de brazos la castaña. Una vez más el susurro inquisidor de Andrómeda sonó de fondo ' _¿Porque pelean como críos Cisa?'_ , a lo que la aludida contestó con una carcajada.

"¿Qué dije de comportarse como niños en mi presencia?" Intervino luego de la risotada. Ambos muchachos se removieron incómodos con sus mejillas enrojecidas de vergüenza, lo que catalizó otra ola de risas, pero esta vez por ambas hermanas. "Verás querida hermana, aparentemente no pelean de verdad, solo es un juego. Según ellos son _viejas costumbres_." Volvieron a carcajearse.

"Umm… que adorables ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que pase hasta que se den cuenta?" Le devolvió su hermana mayor.

"A este ritmo, diez años"

"Qué poco crédito les estas dando. Hermione es una chica inteligente después de todo." Replicó con gracia y burla.

"¿Qué? ¡Yo también soy inteligente! ¿Y de qué deberíamos darnos cuenta si se puede saber?" Exigió Draco ya algo molesto por el ping-pong que se daba entre su madre y tía.

"Como te decía, hermana, _al menos_ Hermione es una chica inteligente." Dijo ignorando plenamente a su sobrino mientras miraba con ojos taladrantes a la gryffindor que parecía más roja a cada segundo.

Más risillas sucedieron. Entonces Prudy reapareció y anunció la llegada de Susan Bones a su amo, quien al igual que su madre, estaba en periodo de prueba para el Ministerio de Magia.  
¿Sería posible que tuviera tanta suerte? Parecía un chiste que las tres brujas con las que Hermione tenía que comunicarse, conjugaran en la misma casa en ese momento. Los astros se habían alineado a su favor aparentemente.

Draco se ponía de pié, listo para retirarse a su entrevista semanal con su apoderada legal, cuando Hermione decidió intervenir.

"Alto. También necesito hablar con Susan. Se trata de lo mismo por lo que vine a hablar contigo Narcisa ¿Sería posible que me prestes un rato de su tiempo, Malfoy?" Pidió con ojos suplicantes a su excompañero de clases.

"Claro. No hay problema. Prudy guía a la señorita Bones hasta aquí, por favor." pidió amablemente el muchacho. Asintiendo la criatura desapareció.

Medio minuto después la Hufflepuff llegó hasta ellos, con confusión en su semblante. Se realizaron los saludos necesarios y luego todos se acomodaron.

"¿Y bien? Dí lo que tengas que decir Granger." Instó el rubio.

"Bueno…" Dudó la castaña un momento sintiéndose realmente incómoda. "¿Podrías irte? Se supone que no debes escuchar esto…"

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó enojado poniéndose de pié el muchacho. "¡No puedes echarme de mi propia sala Granger!" La susodicha también se paró dispuesta a replicarle, su propia irritación haciendo presencia. Pero fue interrumpida por la voz demandante y seca de Narcisa Malfoy.

"Sí, sí puede, y lo está haciendo." Su hijo la miró acusandola de traidora con los ojos.

"Lo siento, Malfoy, pero es un asunto femenino." Continuó Hermione. Esto ya no era una peleita jugando, era enserio.

"¡Si lo que quieres es hablar de tu periodo menstrual, Granger, ve y hazlo en otro momento!" Escupió con las mujeres de la sala lo miraron con asombro, y en sus vísceras empezó a burbujear una ira inminente a explotar. Dándose cuenta de su error, Draco, dio marcha atrás encogiéndose bajo el peso de las miradas que lo taladraban. "No. Lo siento." Respiró hondo " No debí decir eso. Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme?" cuestionó ya pareciendo más bien un niño caprichoso.

"Porque no todos los espacios son bienvenidos para ustedes los varones, Malfoy, por eso y porque se trata de la privacidad de quienes estamos aquí presentes." Le contestó la gryffindor, reprendiendolo con un dedo y puño en la cintura. " Y para que aprendas ¡No todos los asuntos femeninos comprenden nuestra menstruación!" Terminó lo último con vehemencia.

"Lo siento." Contestó acobardado mirándola como si fuese un pequeño de cinco años que fue detenido en medio de una rabieta. "Tienes razón. Me retiraré." Todas lo vieron pasar junto a Hermione con miedo a que ésta lo golpeara. Se volteó al llegar a la puerta y volvió su vista nuevamente a la castaña. "Enserio lo siento." Le repitió medio suplicante.

"Está bien Draco." respondió suavemente, a lo que el rostro del aludido se alegró al escucharla llamarlo por su primer nombre. "¿Podrías encargarte de organizar la cena? Nuestra conversación llevará un buen rato y estoy segura de que todas tendremos hambre muy pronto."

Asintiendo enfáticamente se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Esta muchacha no necesita de ningún instrumento de viento para encantar a la serpiente." Comentó aun sorprendida Andrómeda.

"El instrumento para encantar serpientes se llama Pungi, Señora Tonks." Mencionó Susan quién aún estaba volteada de medio cuerpo con su vista clavada en la puerta.

"¿Encantar?" Preguntó bufando Narcisa "¡Pero si esta chica tiene a la serpiente totalmente dominada, acaba de ordenarle la preparación de la cena!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En cuanto Ginny y Hermione se retiraron, Pansy anunció que iba a hablar con sus elfos domésticos para organizar en detalle la reunión pactada para el día siguiente. Y a pesar de que la fortuna Parkinson estuviera en riesgo, podían darse el lujo de tener los preparativos listos para cuanta bruja se presentase, aun sin tener la confirmación de cuántas serían.

Quedándose sola, Daphne, decidió ponerse en marcha y contactar a Cho.

Por un lado su educación le indicaba que el procedimiento correcto era enviar una lechuza. Pero Hermione había sido muy clara e insistente en que la secretividad del asunto era de vital importancia. Entonces no podía arriesgarse a que el mensaje se extraviara, fuera interceptado o recibido por las manos equivocadas.

Habiendo razonado así, se arregló, salió por la puerta principal, y una vez fuera de los límites de la barrera mágica que protegía a la mansión Parkinson, se apareció directamente en el jardín delantero de los Chang.

Se acercó con la gracia característica de una sangre pura a la entrada y llamó.  
Fue recibida claramente por un elfo doméstico. Este lucía muy viejo y serio. La dejó pasar pero le pidió esperar en el hall de entrada. Luego de unos instantes, con porte poderoso y mirada juiciosa el padre de Cho, llegó hasta ella.

"Buenas tardes señorita ¿Podría decirme quién es usted y por qué busca a mi hija?" Saludó cortésmente, a pesar de su clara hostilidad para con la bruja que desconocía.

Y ella comprendía porqué el tipo actuaba así. En sus cartas, Cho, le había explicado cómo su padre la tenía prácticamente encerrada, y no la dejaba ser visitada por sus amistades ' _insurgentes_ '.

"Buenas tardes señor Chang," Saludó con una inclinación, habiendo decidido optar por una estrategia bien slytherin: ser correctamente encantadora, y demostrarse como una jovencita sumisa y bien educada de la alta sociedad. "soy Daphne Greengrass, fuimos compañeras con su hija en Hogwarts, y si bien no pertenecemos a la misma casa, puesto que correspondo a Slytherin, estudiamos juntas para nuestros exámenes finales. Y sinceramente, Señor Chang, Cho es una persona que debería pertenecer a mi circulo de amistades."

La sonrisa del hombre indicó que la jugada de Daphne había tenido éxito, ya fuese por la carta de 'Soy alguien importante y de mucha influencia', o por la carta de 'Cho podría ser alguien importante y de mucha influencia. Fuera cual fuere, había mordido el anzuelo y la hostilidad había desaparecido de su postura.

"Busco a Cho para hacerle una invitación. Nos reuniremos mañana por la tarde en casa de una amiga, ya sabe, nada especial, solo señoritas bebiendo té y chusmeando." Comentó como restando importancia al acto.

"Bien, me parece muy bien ¿Quienes dice que irán a esta tarde de té?"

"Pues estaremos en casa de Pansy Parkinson, iré con mi hermana Astoria, y es probable que venga Tracey Davis… Bueno yo solo espero que usted no tema que seamos mala compañía para su hija… yo entendería si no le permite asistir… siendo hijas de Mortifagos la gente nos teme, y desconfiía." _Una mentira perfecta, con una buena dosis de pena, lástima y culpa. La fórmula exacta para convencer._

"Oh… no, no. Tranquila Señorita Greengrass. No soy una persona prejuiciosa." _Sí, cómo no._ "De todas formas ha surgido un inconveniente." Hizo una mueca de desagrado. "Mi hija está empacando en este preciso instante. Se irá a vivir a Hogwarts como _Aprendiz de Transformaciones_ de la Directora McGonagall."

"¡Por Morgana!" _¡Sí! ¡Lo lograron!_ Fingiendo estar horrorizada preguntó "¿Cómo es posible? ¿Y su matrimonio?" Aparentemente había vuelto a dar en el clavo, porque el hombre liberó todo lo que realmente pensaba sin tapujos.

"¡Anulado! ¡Completamente anulado! ¡Juro por Merlín que si no fuera porque McGonagall está aquí controlandome como una leona ya le habría dado una paliza a esa mocosa! ¡Firmó el contrato a mis espaldas!" La violencia desatada le produjo un tirón en el estómago e involuntariamente dio un paso atrás. Tragando firme, se recompuso lo mejor que pudo y preguntó:

"¿Cree usted que podría hablar con ella? ¿Intentar convencerla de cancelar su contrato de aprendiz?"

"Has el intento, si lo logras, la familia Chang estará en deuda con tu familia." _En deuda con mi familia, no conmigo. Que conveniente, sería mi logro, pero no me llevaría el crédito ¡Que sociedad despreciable!_ "¡Selim!" El mismo elfo apareció junto a su amo, con la cabeza gacha. "Lleva a esta adorable señorita hasta donde sea que se encuentre Cho, y luego tráeme inmediatamente Licor de coclearia."

Y con eso el hombre inclinó su cabeza en forma de despedida, dio media vuelta y se fué. Selim le extendió la mano y esperó pacientemente. Suspirando entrecortadamente tomó la mano de la criatura. La característica sensación de que alguien más te teletransporte la embebió.

"¡Daphne!" Escuchó, y un instante después fue abrazada por la muchacha oriental.

"¡Cho! ¿Estás bién?" Preguntó preocupada devolviendole el abrazo.

"¡De maravillas! ¡Funcionó Daph! En un rato partiré hacia Hogwarts."

"Y llegaremos tarde para la cena si no se apresura Señorita Chang." La voz áspera de Minerva sonó a sus espaldas. Las dos brujas se separaron y Cho volvió hacia su cajonera de un salto, retirando cosas con su varita y haciéndolas volar por toda la habitación hasta el enorme baúl. "Señorita Greengrass, un placer volver a verla."

Daphne sintió unas ganas terribles de abalanzarse sobre su ex profesora y abrazarla en agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por su amiga. Por salvarla de un matrimonio indeseado, por darle asilo en Hogwarts, por darle la oportunidad de aprender y volverse profesora de Transformaciones, por cuidarla de los posibles golpes… de tantas cosas. Pero se contuvo.

"Profesora McGonagall, es decir, Directora, el placer es todo mio. No sabe cuan agradecida estoy de que haya logrado ayudar a Cho." Dijo con una sinceridad abrumadora, que dejó un calor en el pecho de la bruja más vieja.

"Es un alivio para todas, de eso estoy segura." Comentó asintiendo con la mirada perdida.

Ambas espectaron por un rato la danza de objetos voladores que se daba en la habitación. La figura inquieta, la cabellera ondulante y el rostro radiante de la Ravenclaw, simbolizaban en ese momento una fuerza imparable, el triunfo por sobre su opresor, la liberación más digna y pura. Y si bien Susan Bones había sido brillante al contactar a McGonagall, era ésta última la que se llevaría el premio al ingenio. Lo que la llevaba a pensar, que quizás invitar a su profesora a la reunión no sería mala idea, por lo contrario, sería la mejor idea del mundo.

"Escuchen," llamó la atención de las otras "vine a verte, Cho, para invitarte mañana a la casa de Pansy." Dos rostros confundidos la observaron. "No, esperen, empecé mal, se que suena raro. Pero creo que ambas deben ir." Más confusión. Resopló algo frustrada consigo misma y su dificultad para explicarse. "La situación es así: esta tarde Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson y yo nos reunimos en casa de Pansy. Primero todo estuvo tenso, y luego todo fluyó. Hablamos un montón de cosas, pues verán, a Pansy y a mí, el Ministerio nos quitará todo injustamente, y Hermione propuso hacer una reunión para resolver este problema, y otros, como por ejemplo algo que le ocurre a Narcisa Malfoy, o lo que te ocurre a tí Cho. Y claro, ahora lo tuyo se resolvió, entonces ustedes se preguntaran ¿Porqué habríamos de ir? Pues creo que ustedes son Brujas muy astutas, y podrían ayudarnos, también irá Susan, y... pensabamos invitar a Luna, y… quizás Andrómeda y Narcisa…" Atragantada por su verborrea, su falta de aire y un nudo en la garganta producto de la angustia, Daphne se silenció.

Había hablado tan rápido que pensó por unos segundos, donde Minerva y Cho permanecieron inmóviles, que iba a tener que volver a explicarse. Pero no resultó necesario.

"¡Ahh, qué maravillosa idea!" Exclamó la chica, y volteandose hacia su mentora preguntó "¿Podremos ir? ¿Usted vendrá, verdad Directora?"

"Emm…" la mujer estaba un tanto desconcertada, y le costó unos segundos poner en orden sus pensamientos. "Bueno, supongo que si. Tendremos que conectar la chimenea de la señorita Parkinson a la que tengo en mis habitaciones privadas. Esto está totalmente por fuera del protocolo, pero supongo que siendo un caso tan excepcional…" La seria y muy correcta bruja fue interrumpida por un grito de alegría y un cuerpo colisionando por su costado izquierdo en un abrazo entusiasta. Alentada por su amiga, más las ganas de abrazar a su ex profesora acomuladas, Daphne corrió hacia el par y estrujó con sus brazos a la casi anciana desde su lado derecho.

Algo emocionada, Minerva subió sus palmas y les palmeó los hombros a cada una como pudo, ya que tenía sus brazos atrapados en un ferviente abrazo.

Cariño, cariño absoluto, fue lo que sintieron las tres en ese preciso instante.


	11. Renacimiento Trascendental

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

 **N/A:**

PRIMERO QUE NADA: LAMENTO LA TARDANZA! Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida últimamente, que no me permitieron concentrarme, entre ellas un nuevo trabajo que conseguí, y es genial! Luego el movimiento feminista de mi país está teniendo muchas luchas que nos revolucionan a todos y es muy distractivo, pero empoderador...intentaré no tardar tanto, en recompensa les dejo un cap mas largo.

SEGUNDO: en este cap utilizo al final una frase que no es de mi propiedad, es parte de los cantos que usamos las feministas en nuestras movilizaciones, el crédito no es mio, pero es MUY acorde a la trama.

CygnusDorado SERÁS ETERNAMENTE AGRADECIDA POR SER LA MEJOR BETA DEL MUNDO! GRACIAS MI AMORAAAAAAA!

Muchas gracias por tus reviews en la pagina, en whatsapp y facebook, por publicarme en tu página y crear el hermosisimo banner de este capitulo, por ayudarme a elegir las modelos que representaran a las personajes que vienen protagonizando este fic y por mucho más.

johannna gracias nuevamente por tus palabras, lamento mucho tardarme tanto con las publicaciones, haré mejores esfuerzos.

Tonya querida miaaaa, aprecio tanto que hayas disfrutado de la danza de objetos de cho, fue un momento muy magico el que visualice en mi mente cuando lo escribi... gracias nuevamente por tus mensajes!

nataliagam ¿Como explicarte el impresionante revuelo en mi espíritu, que han provocado tus palabras? Tienes tanta razon… por un lado empecé pensando en una historia con contenido político. Y luego, como soy una dramionera empedernida, logré empezar a darle forma a la historia a través de las tipologías de personajes que quería presentar. Muchas gracias por tu interpretación, y el que te tomes el tiempo de contarme un poco me encanta!

Cristy1994 Gracias por tus palabras! Se que no soy una gran escritora, estoy bastante empolvada, no habiéndome dedicado a la escritura en mucho tiempo, siento que he perdido muchas herramientas y olvidado muchas reglas. No prometo nada, pero intentaré mejorar. También estoy trabajando con mi prima quién beteará muchos de estos capítulos.

alter321 Graciassss! Si sororidad pura. Es un momento histórico muy épico en nuestra sociedad, muchas cosas están sucediendo, y no quiero quedarme atrás. Usar una herramienta como fanfiction para transmitir conciencia fué una idea que despertó en mí ganas de escribir, y de hacer algunos cambios en esta página, para que deje de estar tan poblado de fanfics misóginos y machista. Si conocía el término sororidad, lo vengo contagiando hace tiempo….

Nana HAHAHAHA, ME ENCANTA TU VORÀGINE… aca hay un poco más… perdon por tardar.

 **dai-cat20** **:') mil gracias queridaaaaa! Es tan importante para mi que pueda llegar a personas como vos. Espero sean más. La escena de pansy y hermione fue escrita con mi corazon, deseeando internamente que esto ayude a muchas mujeres a sanar sus relaciones entre sí. Graciasssssss!**

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas, no nos abandonemos, ya les amo!Abrazos Cósmicos!**

 **AQUELARRE LUNAR**

 **Capitulo 11: Renacimiento Trascendental**

Su casa era un caos, elfos domésticos correteaban de un lado a otro esquivando a Daphne y Ginny quienes conversaban entusiasmadamente. Bueno quizás exageraba un poco y no era exactamente un caos, pero se sentía nerviosa ¡Y pensar que, después de haber organizado tantas celebraciones de alta sociedad a la perfección, ya estaría acostumbrada! Pero no, claro que no, pues Pansy Parkinson nunca había arreglado su casa para algo tan poco ortodoxo.

Su sala principal, la cual normalmente tendría arreglos florales costosisimos, muebles vestidos con las telas más exóticas, bandejas con champagne y canapés flotantes, y un sinfín de detalles que ahora consideraba irrelevantes, lucía simple. Los muebles habían sido corridos liberando el espacio del medio, donde había sillas ubicadas en filas, apuntando todas a una misma dirección: la chimenea; dándole así un orden a las participantes, para que todas pudiesen observar a Hermione cuando hablase. Sí, era perfecto. Además había dispuesto en el estar de la habitación de la derecha, una mesa en la que sus elfos estaban ubicando comida y bebidas, para que, cada quien, se sirviese a su gusto, más un grupo de sillones.

"Pansy, no me estás escuchando." Hermione llamó su atención.

"Lo siento ¿Qué decías?"

"Te estaba diciendo," continuó con un tono condescendiente "que dejaras de preocuparte. Todo está listo y has hecho un gran trabajo."

"Gracias." Le contestó con una sonrisa temerosa. "Es solo que esto," gesticuló con su mano señalando su entorno "es algo nuevo para mí, sin mencionar que muy importante."

"Lo sé, Pans. Todo saldrá bien." Aseguró con actitud positiva la ojimiel.

Y con eso el sonido de la chimenea anunció la llegada de dos brujas majestuosas y legendarias. Las hermanas Black.

Como su educación le indicaba, Pansy se acercó hasta ellas para recibirlas.

"Señora Malfoy," una inclinación "Señora Tonks." Otra inclinación. "Sean Bienvenidas."

"Gracias Señorita Parkinson. Es un placer volver a verla. Y en mejores circunstancias, indudablemente." Comentó Narcisa, recordando que el último avistamiento que había tenido de la joven, había sido en la batalla de Hogwarts. La chica asintió agachando la cabeza algo avergonzada de su actitud ese día.

"No te acongojes muchacha. Mentón alto, y espalda recta." Indicó Andrómeda, y como si la mujer hubiera pronunciado un conjuro arraigado en la memoria de la aristocrática sangre pura, Pansy, se enderezó. "Nunca dejes que tu pasado sea una carga. Siempre se puede cambiar."

"Sabias palabras Andy ¿Cómo estas?" Se arrimó Ginny a la pequeña ronda.

"Muy bien cariño." contestó con un abrazo de lado.

"¿Y Teddy?" Preguntó Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada una de las hermanas.

"Con su padrino y Ronald." La respuesta trajo sonrisas a las dos gryffindor, quienes sabían que Harry estaba teniendo un momento difícil, léase diferente, porque ¿Cuándo no, Harry Potter no había tenido un momento complejo en su vida?

Daphne tambíen se acercó a saludar, y así permanecieron un rato las seis charlando de banalidades. Pasaron unos minutos y la chimenea volvió a llamar sus atenciones. Cargando con un montón de folios, papeles y pergaminos, Susan se les unió, aportando nuevos temas de conversación, como por ejemplo, los últimos chismes del Wizengamot.

Una tercera vez, las llamas verdes dieron paso a alguien más. Cho Chang, y para la sorpresa de algunas, Minerva McGonagall.

"¡Profesora McGonagall!" clamaron simultáneamente las dos leonas, sorprendidas y contentas de reencontrarse con su jefa de casa.

Abrazos, apretones suaves de mano, inclinaciones leves de cabeza, besos en mejillas. Una a una se fueron reconociendo, y fue ahí, que Pansy registró la mirada de Hermione que le indicaba que ya era momento de empezar.

"Permítanme su atención, amables brujas." comenzó en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que todas la oyeran. A pesar de que su estómago le cosquilleara en son vertiginoso, de puro nervio, pudo mantener su discurso con calma. " Quisiera invitarlas a todas a tomar asiento, pues ya es momento de comenzar." Dijo señalando con su mano hacia las sillas ubicadas en el centro de la sala.

Una vez que todas estuvieran acomodadas, la morocha, retorciendo sus manos entre sí, caminó lentamente hasta el centro para enfrentar a su pequeño público de ocho personas.  
Levantó la mirada y se encontró, para su desconcierto, con rostros tranquilos, amables, sonrientes, alentadores. Sacudiéndose la inquietud de un resoplido volvió a hablar.

"No sé, qué tan informada está cada una de ustedes sobre la temática de esta reunión, pero pasaré a comentarles un poco para que al menos todas estemos al mismo nivel." Carraspeó para aclarar su garganta. Si bien estaba más relajada, aún sentía tensiones en algunas partes del cuerpo. "Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Ginerva Weasley y yo, nos reunimos improvisadamente ayer por la tarde. Lo que resultó en una serie de toma de decisiones."

Las tres brujas más grandes, Minerva, Narcisa y Andy se miraron entre sí, con curiosidad y preocupación. Y su intranquilidad radicaba en que, como mujeres con experiencias por de más traumáticas y duras en la vida, ver a esas jovencitas intentando tomar riendas, les despertaba cierto pánico.

"Cuando ustedes fueron invitadas se les consultó si estaban dispuestas a compartir las circunstancias a las que han sido expuestas, recientemente, y a lo largo de su vida. Todas aceptaron, pero sientanse libres de cambiar de parecer en cualquier momento." Dijo Pansy con seguridad. "Con las chicas coincidimos que, en este grupo, es pertinente que la comodidad, confianza, seguridad y libertad sean las bases sobre las que nos apoyemos." Finalizó con ímpetu, y su puño izquierdo levantado enfatizando su postura. "Bien, si no hay ninguna pregunta, me gustaría empezar con mi historia, y luego cada una de ustedes podrá contar la suya." Recibió unos asentimientos y se escuchó un '¡Viva Pansy!' proveniente de Ginny, lo que generó unas risillas. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo…" continuó agitando desgarbadamente su mano, para, restaurar la calma. "Resulta que hace dos meses atrás el Ministerio aprobó un decreto en el que..."

'Plop'

"Señorita Parkinson" interrumpió con una reverencia un elfo doméstico "En el ingreso a la mansión se encuentran tres personas solicitando entrada. No les he permitido acceso porque se que todas las personas que se esperaban ya están presentes. Pero…" titubeó nerviosamente, sintiendo el peso de las miradas atentas de todas las presentes sobre él.

"Dime Brick, no voy a enojarme." Pidió su ama amablemente.

"Bueno, es que parecen estar muy informadas sobre lo que ocurre aquí esta tarde." Suspiros de asombro y semblantes consternados y preocupados surgieron por toda la habitación.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Alguna habló de más con alguien que no fuese explícitamente pactado de antemano?" Exigió la anfitriona con irritación.

Varias negaron con la cabeza, y el resto exclamó '¡No!' con énfasis.

"Eso no es todo Señorita…" la voz del elfo sonaba muy intranquila "Las tres personas reafirman una y otra vez que su presencia en esta reunión es trascendental."

"¿Trascendental?" Inquirió McGonagall desde la primera fila de sillas. Su desconcierto y escepticismo eran entonados por las pequeñas arruguitas que se formaban en sus labios y lo alto que podían llegar sus cejas enarcadas.

"Así es. Sus palabras, no las mías, Señora" respondió asintiendo con su cabeza apresuradamente haciendo que sus enormes orejas aplaudieran contra sus mejillas.

"¿Quiénes son estas personas Brick?" resonó por el cuarto la exasperación evidente en la voz de Pansy.

* * *

No sabía bien porqué, ni se le ocurría tampoco como explicarlo. No es que le importara mucho después de todo, pues porque al fin y al cabo, ella confiaba en sus instintos sin tener la necesidad de comprender los porqué, y el resto de la gente era sumamente escéptica con todo lo que Luna tuviese que decir la mayor parte del tiempo. Rara vez se presentaban casos donde alguien no la cuestionase insistentemente. Pero en lo que iba del día, la situación había sido particularmente diferente.

Despertó extrañada aunque más familiarizada con lo que le había ocurrido. Desde hacía un año aproximadamente que le ocurrían estos ' _episodios meditativos_ ', como su padre cariñosamente les llamaba, y si bien al principio reaccionó con miedo por no recordar nada de su _meditación,_ hoy se sintió calmada.

Tomó una ducha ni bien salió del ático, se sentía bastante sucia. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con la mirada en extremo preocupada de su padre.

"¡Luna!" La recibió con los brazos abiertos. "Cariño, estuviste una semana entera meditando, ya empezaba a preocuparme… ven, ven. Te serviré el desayuno más potente que jamás hayas comido." Abrazándola lateralmente por sus hombros la llevó hasta la mesa de la cocina, sonriendose mutuamente con mucho cariño.

"Sie… Siete días. Suena aterrador papá, lo sé…" Comentó rasposamente, aclarándose la garganta con su primera palabra. "Pero te aseguro que me siento de maravillas, muy tranquila, y energizada."

"¿Recuerdas algo de esta vez, o es como las anteriores?" Le preguntó moviéndose torpemente por la cocina.

"Nada, solo tengo un color en mente… Rojo, creo que vi mucho rojo." se masajeaba las sienes concentradamente, mientras seguía con la mirada a su progenitor. "Y cuéntame…¿Qué ha ocurrido estos días?"

"No mucho en verdad, ratoncita. Aunque el jueves vinieron Percival y Ronald Weasley, en calidad laboral." La muchacha asintió antes de beber un sorbo del té que acababa de dejarle enfrente su padre. "Querían averiguar porqué no habías presentado el reporte de tu última entrevista con Theodore Nott el lunes. Aparentemente, él fue quien avisó tu ausencia. Veo que el muchacho se preocupa por ti Luna." Finalizó con ojos pícaros y voz insinuante.

"Theo tiene un gran corazón, aunque él no lo sabe." Comentó inmutada a las indirectas de Xenophilus.

"Oh… sí. Un gran corazón." Dejó dos platos de avena y otro de tostadas con manteca y jalea de membrillo en la mesa y se sentó con su taza de té en mano. "En fín, al principio pensé que yo estaba en problemas cuando los Weasley aparecieron con una actitud tan seria. Pero luego salió todo más o menos bien."

"Más o menos ¿Dices?"

"Sí. Les advertí que no debían hacer sonidos ni tocarte, pero Ronald hizo todo lo contrario. Casi como hipnotizado se acercó a ti y te tocó."

"Ahh… eso explica tanto rojo." Dijo con sus grandes ojos muy abiertos y una risilla tintineante.

"Puede ser… El pobre quedó petrificado unos minutos y luego perdió la conciencia. Su hermano estaba como loco al principio. Se enojó y todo. No conmigo…" se irrumpió con una carcajada seca "Más bien con tu amigo Ron. Fue muy gracioso" siguió riendo más y más.

"Padre…" Dijo la bruja con un tono represor.

"Lo siento… tienes razón. Podría haber pasado algo grave. Pero ya averigüe y él está bien."

Terminaron su desayuno en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro, el patriarca, después de todo, se había preocupado mucho y extrañado a su hija está última semana. Mientras ordenaban la mesa y lavaban los trastos, reanudaron la charla.

"¿Qué harás hoy cariño?"

"Algo muy importante claramente." Ambos se miraron, uno sorprendido y la otra relajada.

"¿Ah sí, y que sería ese _algo muy importante_?"

"Aún no lo sé, papá. Pero ahora debo marcharme a casa de Padma." Contestó con una seguridad salida de la nada.

"Bueno, ten cuidado ¿Sí? ¿Volverás para el almuerzo?"

"No. De hecho me quedaré a dormir en casa de Pansy." Está vez su propia respuesta la desconcertó descaradamente. Así que decidió no detenerse a pensar en ello y corrió escaleras arriba para tomar su varita y un abrigo. Al descender se encontró con el rostro lleno de pánico de su padre bloqueando la salida de la casa.

"¿No te referiras a Pansy Parkinson, verdad? Hija, ella estuvo del lado de tu-ya-sabes-quien. Quiso entregar a Harry la noche de la batalla." Reprochó casi como un niño.

"Sí, es ella a quien me refiero." Espetó enojada "Y ella no estuvo del lado de nadie. Sólo intentó sobrevivir, al igual que tu intentaste salvarme." Su tono recriminatorio no pasó desapercibido.

Luna no solía ser una persona que se quejara, enfadara, reprendiera o criticara, pero cuando le tocaban un nervio en particular, si le decían la cosa incorrecta en el momento incorrecto, si alguien actuaba con cero criterio, sentido común y lógica, su águila férrea interna, con tendencias al vuelo calmo y planeador, repentinamente se lanzaba en picada sobre su presa cual saeta, y solo si reaccionaba lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el impacto, desviaría su curso, apenas rozando a la criatura y dejándole algún rasguño que tardaría en sanar. Porque, ese era el karma de las personas inteligentes, su mente era muy útil para resolver problemas, encontrar alternativas, comprender y entender los aspectos más complejos de la vida, pero a su vez la capacidad para herir a alguien, verbal o físicamente era absoluta, imposible de esquivar, y maravillante por su creatividad e ingenio.

Atajandose a sí misma, juntó sus pies y relajó sus hombros resoplando.

"Mira, papá. Nada de lo que me digas, a partir de hoy, será relevante en mi toma de decisiones." Su receptor, con el dolor marcado en el rostro, se quedó pasmado con la boca abierta. "No porque no te respete, ame, o comprenda. Pero ya no tienes nada nuevo para entregarme. Ya me enseñaste todo lo que podías… cumpliste tu cuota. Hoy mis decisiones son mías. Si aprendes cosas nuevas de otras personas inclusive de mí, puede que me interese de nuevo tenerte en cuenta. Por ahora sólo quiero que tus prejuicios no me influencien."

Caminó, rodeándolo, hacia la puerta. Ya afuera, se alejó lo más que pudo soportar, y se apareció lejos de su casa.

* * *

No fue que intentó convencerlas. Sólo les dijo y ellas le creyeron sin cuestionar. Y para Luna eso era alucinante.

Como resultó ser que Padma era la única de las tres que alguna vez había ido a casa de Pansy, sería ella la que las apareciera hasta el camino de entrada al jardín delantero de la mansión Parkinson. Lo cual le producía curiosidad ya que sería la primera vez que una persona ciega le guiará a través de una teletransportación en el espacio.

Ya de pié frente a la puerta, su profesora fue la primera en dirigirse al elfo. Y cuando dijo que era urgente encontrarse con el resto de las brujas, sintió su abdomen vibrar.

Luego Padma comentó a la criatura que nuestro arribo no era mera coincidencia, sino más bien una causalidad.

Aún poco convencido, el elfo, miraba sobre su hombro nerviosamente. Por eso Luna le preguntó:

"¿Adentro hay nueve brujas verdad? Pues debemos ser doce."

Pasmado y sin entender nada contestó:

"Lo lamento Señora y señoritas." Reverencia "Pero es una reunión privada."

"Nuestra presencia aquí es trascendental." Dijo exhaustivamente, Sybill.

"Absolutamente…" con ojos ciegos pero voz brillante, resonó la bruja hindú.

"...Trascendente." Finalizó cual sentencia la rubia.

Desapareciendo casa adentro por algo de un minuto, Brick reapareció al abrirles la puerta.

"Adelante honorables brujas." Sonrió.

Las guío hasta una sala de estar, que no se parecía en absoluto a aquello), más bien una sala de conferencias o de exposiciones. Ahí reunidas estaban las nueve brujas que Luna había mencionado sin tener idea porqué. Algunas paradas y otras sentadas. Ni bien entraron, el elfo doméstico desapareció, Hermione y Ginny corrieron a abrazar a su amiga, Minerva tomó afectivamente la mano de Sybill y por último, Cho se acercó sigilosamente a Padma para no invadir su espacio bruscamente, no fuera a ser que la bruja no vidente, pero vidente, se asustara.

* * *

"¿Cómo supieron de la reunión? No es que no sean bienvenidas, porque extrañamente lo son… pero, fuimos muy cuidadosas como para que ustedes se enteraran." Preguntó muy intrigada la Gryffindor castaña. "De hecho íbamos a avisarte, Luna," se dirigió , ahora, específicamente a la muchacha "pero tu padre le mencionó a Ginny que seguías... ¿meditando? ayer por la tarde." Sonó un poco dudosa con la supuesta extraña actividad de la rubia.

"Desperté esta mañana." Respondió media ausente. Todas se quedaron esperando que contestara la primera pregunta de Hermione, pero, como no lo hizo, Pansy, cual buena anfitriona se dirigió a su profesora de Adivinación.

"Profesora Trelawney, podría por favor explicarnos ¿cómo es que llegaron aquí?"

"El universo nos trajo hasta este momento, querida." Miró con cariño a las dos exalumnas con las que había arribado y luego sus ojos cálidos volvieron hacia la morocha, quien empezaba a mostrar síntomas de ansiedad en su postura corporal. "Nos preparó para esto en cierta forma. Pero creo prudente que tomemos asiento, así, podré explicarles lo que sé, y ustedes contarnos porqué organizaron este encuentro."

Asintiendo con sus cabezas se volvieron hacia las sillas, pero se encontraron con que estas estaban siendo reubicadas por Luna en forma de círculo, una junto a la otra, mirando hacia adentro. Era evidente que la muchacha tenía una idea muy clara de cómo quería que se conformará el espacio para este momento.

"Lovegood ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Chilló Parkinson con sus manos tiesas en garra a sus costados y los hombros encogidos tensamente, recordando a varias de las presentes, su pasado ser adolescente, el cual berreaba por todo Hogwarts con voz histriónica. La aludida no respondió, dedicándose simplemente a flotar todas las sillas restantes hasta cerrar el círculo.

"Dejenla, está actuando por instinto Etéreo."

"Oh… por favor Sybill, no existe tal cosa como el instinto Etéreo, así tampoco existen los videntes Etéreos, son un mito. Por ello no se incluye el tema en la currícula de Adivinación del colegio." Reprochó, incredulamente, McGonagall, conteniendo ciertos bufidos poco educados que amenazaban con escapar de sus labios.

"Me atrevo a discrepar." fué todo lo que dijo la otra profesora siguiendo con la mirada a Luna, quien ahora transformaba una a una las sillas en acolchonados y suaves almohadones en el suelo.

"Ahora sí." Dijo satisfecha consigo misma. "Si me permiten, les pediré que se ubiquen en este círculo, donde más les plazca, donde su instinto las lleve, donde le vibren las entrañas o cosquilleen los pies. Solo así la fórmula será poderosa."

"Formula ¿Para qué?" Preguntó Susan.

"Para un ritual." Sentenció noble pero sombríamente, Andromeda. "Haremos un ritual, aparentemente, y no uno cualquiera, por lo que puedo observar." Prosiguió empalideciendo. Las cuatro brujas mayores se veían preocupadas y nerviosas. Las menores se veían confusas, excepto por una, Hermione Granger. Se veía reflexiva, con sus labios apretados y nariz levemente arrugada, entrecejo fruncido y ojos fijos en el círculo de almohadones.

"Andy ¿De qué clase de magia estás hablando?" preguntó la voz tembleque de su hermana.

"Antigua, sin dudas, pero nunca la he practicado, tampoco he sabido de nadie que lo haya hecho en siglos. Puede llegar a ser magia muy enraizada en el tiempo e historia. Lo cual me hace pensar que tiene sentido que la señorita Lovegood sea una vidente Etérea, como Sybill insinúa."

"Si me permites, Andrómeda, yo sé que tu eres muy partidaria de las runas, y conoces más que ninguna de nosotras sobre el tema, pero ¿Qué te hace suponer que Luna ha preparado un círculo para un ritual? ...quizás no se trata de algo tan… Bueno, sonará tendencioso, pero quizás no se trata de algo tan trascendental como magia antigua." Comentó la animaga gatuna.

"Bajo otras circunstancias habría dicho que sí. Pero algo muy intenso está por ocurrir. Ya lo siento en la piel es como un cosquilleo. Además no olvidemos lo que la muchacha dijo sobre una _fórmula_." Permanecieron calladas unos instantes pensando, mientras Luna comenzaba a impacientarse. "Lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo armaremos la fórmula si no sabemos qué tipo de ritual haremos?"

"Bien, creo poder contestar eso." Carraspeó Hermione. "Cuando cazabamos Horrocruxes con Ron y Harry, dediqué mucho tiempo de investigación a artefactos mágicos antiguos, rituales de magia negra y de magia blanca. Todo con el propósito de entender cómo se creaban los horrocruxes y también como Voldemort había logrado recuperar su cuerpo. Haciendo eso me topé con el concepto de Magia Sagrada, o Magia Raíz puesto que el ritual que Voldemort recreó, para volver a tener su fuerza y capacidades, toma mucho de las prácticas más antiguas, y casi olvidadas." Mientras la castaña explicaba, caminando de un lado a otro con sus manos revoloteando frente a ella, el resto de las congregadas le prestaban absoluta atención. "Los mejores rituales, y actos mágicos se han dado cuando una serie de fenómenos y factores se organizan y coinciden en una estructura muy rebuscada pero simple a su vez. Como la geometría. Donde, también se encuentran muchas significancias y fundamentos..."

"Hermione… No te estoy entendiendo, simplificate." Pidió algo exasperada su colorada amiga.

"No sé, esto es muy extraño, pero creo que Luna quiere que nos ubiquemos en la ronda de almohadas _naturalmente_ , porque ella confía en que una especie de _fuerza mayor_ nos asignará el puesto adecuado, para el acto mágico correspondiente."

"Ugh…" Rezongó la menor de los Weasley frustrada con el vocabulario complejo de la otra. "En fin ¿Es eso lo que deseas Luna?" La aludida asintió. "Bien, comencemos."

Se acercó al círculo y comenzó a rodearlo por fuera, lentamente, esperando a sentir algo especial. Dió la vuelta entera y se detuvo, resopló y volvió a caminar en la dirección contraria. Cuando llevaba un cuarto de vuelta, se metió al círculo y cual niña, giró sobre sí misma con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados. Al frenar caminó como borracha hacia el lugar que apuntaba su cuerpo, se topó con el cojín y se depositó bruscamente en él. Recién ahí abrió los ojos y se dió cuenta de la variedad de miradas que le apuntaban.

"¿Qué? Mi método es azaroso." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Arriesgado, pero eficaz, cual Gryffindor" esclareció la joven que había armado tanto revuelo al reacomodar las ex sillas, haciendo que todas terminaran riendo. Luego bailó alrededor de los almohadones dejándose caer teatralmente sobre uno de ellos que resultó estar junto a Ginny a su derecha.

Así una a una fueron sedimentando sus figuras en un lugar. Algunas dudaban antes de tomar una decisión, otras simplemente se dirigían hipnotizadas. Una vez todas sentadas, se miraron expectantes, con el corazón en la garganta, con rostro retorcido, como anticipando un golpe. Pero nada sucedió. Ningún haz de luz, ni cosquilleo extraño, ni temblor de la tierra, ni pérdida de conocimiento. Nada.

"Nada… ¿Acaso no sucederá nada?" Cuestionó acusatoriamente, a nadie en particular, Daphne.

"Ts..tss" Le chistó Narcisa quien estaba a su lado, haciendo que bajara la mirada algo avergonzada. "Supongo que debe estar faltando algo ¿No?"

"Si, creo que sí hermana mía…" Dijo en un suspiro la mayor de las Black. "Recuerdo… recuerdo cuando eramos niñas, y jugabamos en el jardin de la Mansión Ettrick. Fingimos hacer un ritual… aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizás si lo hacíamos, siempre me sentía energizada al terminar. En fin, cuando empezábamos nuestro juego, entonábamos nuestro nombre una a una mientras nos tomábamos de las manos, con la palma izquierda arriba de la derecha …" se detuvo con la mirada enfocada en un punto del suelo frente a ella. Su entrecejo medio fruncido. Al final se decidió por hacer una demostración. "Soy Andrómeda Black." Levantó su mano derecha y la posó, palma hacia arriba, sobre la rodilla del mismo lado. Asintió con la mirada fija en la joven a su lado, urgiendole a seguir su ejemplo. Ésta algo nerviosa levantó su mano izquierda y la posó sobre la que Andrómeda le había dejado a disposición.

"Soy Cho Chang" repitió el gesto con su mano derecha, ahora habilitada para ser tomada por la siguiente bruja.

"Soy Pansy Parkinson"

"Soy Sybill Trelawney"

"Soy Daphne Greengrass"

"Soy Susan Bones"

"Soy Narcisa Black"

"Soy Padma Patil"

"Soy Hermione Granger"

"Soy Minerva McGonagall"

"Soy Ginerva Weasley"

"Soy Luna Lovegood" La mano derecha de esta se abrió palma hacia arriba, esperando pacientemente a ser tomada por la izquierda de la primera en recitar su nombre.

Por más estoica que fuese Andrómeda, no pudo disimular el tembleque de sus dedos y muñeca. Alzando lentamente el antebrazo, lo guió hasta dejarlo posicionado para que el vínculo fuera posible con solo dejarlo caer unos centímetros.

La tensión se sentía en aire, como estática pura, erizando los vellos de toda superficie de piel femenina que yacía expectante. Y como si esa misma energía en el ambiente fuese consciente y capaz de actuar por sí sola, las manos de Luna y Andrómeda se unieron cual imanes.

Entonces sucedió, todo cerró, y encajó perfectamente. El acto mágico se hizo realmente presente, y el ritual se volvió un hecho.

Ninguna de ellas esperaba tal despliegue de fuerzas, pero de cierto modo estaban preparadas para su intensidad.

Una esfera de luz roja pequeñita, se encendió frente al pecho de cada una de las integrantes del círculo. De estas comenzaron a nacer raices de luz similares al lazo del diablo, pero mucho más delicadas, suaves, curvilíneas, art nouveau. Las raíces se entrelazaron en una danza por el aire y el suelo, uniendo esferas con esferas, y mujeres con mujeres, un entramado divino se comenzò a presentar, un trenzado de magia, poderes, voluntades, sueños e ideales.

Un sonido palpitante y tremolo emanaba se las esferas luminosas, intensificandose a cada segundo, hasta que en un destello encandiló a todas las presentes, quienes cerraron sus ojos, y unánimemente dijeron con voz viva, clara y fuerte:

"¡Somos las nietas de todas las brujas que nunca pudiste quemar!… ¡Renacemos hoy, reunidas en círculo, en el poderoso Aquelarre Lunar!"


	12. Faces Lunares

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

 **N/A:**

Para empezar debo advertir que este capítulo NO HA SIDO BETEADO. No por negligencias de mi hermosa prima y beta **CygnusDorado** **,** sino más bien por mi ansiedad, así es, no me aguanto y ya quiero publicar.

Segundo es decirles a todas las maravillosas personas que estan siguiendo la historia y dejando o no comentarios MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR DARME UNA OPORTUNIDAD!

Hoy no me extenderé en agradecimientos individuales a todos los reviews porque es tarde y mañana trabajo... peeeeero...

 **Sally** :WWWWOOOWWWW! Simplemente Wow... no puedo creer que te tomaras el trabajo de dejarme todas tus bellas opiniones en tantos capitulosss! Sos una genia! Graciassss  
 **loremmac** : Ayyyy! No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que te tiene tan entusuasmada la historia! Enserio te los leíste todo de una sola pasada? Hahahaha pense que era la unica que hacia eso con fanfic... ya no me siento sola en este mundo...

 **Hana Malfoy** :Gracias bella Hanaaaaa, aprecio mucho que me dejes un comentario, por más simple que sea, es bello, y me genera ganas de escribirrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

 **sanedsita** : si te gustó el final, espera a leer lo que sigue... no es por presumida ni nada de eso, pero a mi tambien me gusto el final, me dejó con el pecho lleno de emociones. Graciasssss

 **Mel Blackstone** **:** Espero no te haya traído problemas, al parecer eres de las mias, igual que **loremmac**... adictas!

 **johannna** **:** Hola bellaaa! Estoy trabajando mucho en mi organización, como verás no me tarde (tanto) esta vez. Pero sé que puedo mejorar! Por lectoras como vos es por quienes más empuje le meto a este proyecto. MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR APOYANDOME!

 **Cygnus de mi corazon dorado! te amo, me fascinan tus contemplaciones, tus puntos de vistas y alocadas ideas... la verdad que tu ultimo comentario me deja sin palabras... solo puedo decirte algo así como: te estoy eternamente agradecida por tu amor, dedicacion y compañerismo en estos proyectos de fanaticas locas! TE AMO!**

En fin... mentí, no pude contenerme y les respondi sus reviews, vagamente quizas, pero lo terminé haciendo...

Sin más que decir... a leer!

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas, no nos abandonemos, ya les amo!Abrazos Cósmicos!**

 **AQUELARRE LUNAR**

 **Capitulo 12: Fases Lunares**

Sucumbió el estrés presente hasta ese momento, dando paso a una calma, que de alguna manera hidrataba las mentes exhaustas del Aquelarre. Sus respiraciones forzadas bajaron de decibel, y sus ojos apretados se abrieron para mirarse las unas a las otras. Nadie dijo nada, pues en momentos como ese, donde la relajación te hacía sentir suelta, blanda y sensible ¿Quién querría perturbarlo todo con meras palabras?

Sonreían, cómplices de lo mas bello que les había sucedido en mucho tiempo, aún con las manos unidas. Las esferas de luz roja había desaparecido, y con ellas las raíces. Pero no así, la conexión que éstas habían formado. La habitación poseía una iluminación cálida y acogedora, fruto de los pocos rayos de luz naranja que entraban por los enormes ventanales. Era el crepúsculo, el sol se escondía y en el otro extremo la enorme luna llena comenzaba a salir. Esta última se visibilizaba a través de la puerta acristalada en la pared opuesta al atardecer que daba al jardín trasero de la mansión.

Y cuando el sol se ocultó completamente, en el mismo segundo en que la luna salía entera del horizonte, apareció, en el centro del círculo formado por las brujas, un cuenco de barro y una daga de plata.

Entonces proveniente de ninguna parte y a la vez todo a su alrededor, una voz, que sonaba como muchas distintas al unísono, comenzó a hablar.

"Soy Astra, espectro de la luna, soy ustedes, y también soy las brujas del pasado que se unieron en este ritual ancestral." Respiraciones jadeantes de sorpresa escaparon de varias de las reunidas, pero ninguna se atrevió a interrumpir el lazo de manos, o siquiera moverse. "Estaré siempre a su servicio, pues en mi recae la historia y el conocimiento que se les ha negado. Siglos han pasado desde que alguien logró completar el círculo de doce hechiceras, pues no ha sido fácil. La persecución fué mucho más inclemente con ustedes las brujas, en el pasado."

"Este ritual recién comienza. Llegaron hasta este punto impulsadas por el instinto de sus vientres, guiadas por sus videntes y atraídas por un pulso latente de magia que queda en la tierra cada vez que se forma un Aquelarre Lunar. No cualquier aquelarre es éste que han formado ustedes, puesto que lo que lo hace diferente del resto son las intenciones, voluntades y actitudes que lo genera." Las voces de Astra acallaron unos segundos, como dando tiempo a que las oyentes meditaran lo dicho. "Ustedes buscan protección, justicia, compañerismo, sanación, empoderamiento, entre otras cosas, eso es lo que vuelve este aquelarre un Aquelarre Lunar y no uno cualquiera. No lo olviden, pues de hoy en adelante recaerá en ustedes muchos beneficios, pero también responsabilidades."

Narcisa cruzó miradas con su hermana, ambas determinadas. Minerva y Sybill se observaron seguras en común acuerdo de tomar esto nuevo, muy enserio. Las cuatro Brujas mayores asintieron al unísono, y apretaron las dos manos de cada una de las dos brujas jóvenes, que sostenían a cada lado. Y las ocho muchachas sintieron recorrerles por los brazos hasta el pecho una energía de amparo, cuidado, protección, que las hizo sentir como unas niñas cobijadas por sus madres.

"Debemos proseguir con el ritual. El siguiente paso es crear vínculos de sangre." Dijo Sybill, como si nada, como si solo hubiese mencionado alguna banalidad sin cuenco de barro y la daga flotaron hasta el regazo de Luna, quien lo observó inmutable. Andrómeda jadeó alarmada, haciendo que todas se voltearan a ella. Tragó forzadamente.

"¿Qué… qué tan malo es Andy?" Preguntaron desde su derecha.

"No es que sea malo. Yo lo describiría como revolucionario, Ginny." Respondió. Miró fijo a los ojos de la profesora de adivinación, quien tras los gruesos vidrios se veía más desenfocados de lo normal. Respiró profundamente y prosiguió. "Cuando se forman aquelarres reales, se los hace con _Magia de Sangre_. Esto no significa que la magia és de tu familia de sangre, como todos suelen creer. De hecho la _Magia de sangre_ de, por ejemplo, los Black, se debe a que algún antepasado perteneció a un aquelarre, por ello sus sangre acarrea algunos vestigios de una magia especial y poderosa. Es así con todas las familias." Hizo una pausa para poder concentrarse en su explicación, hacía muchos, muchos, años que no traía a su mente consciente, esta información. "Una cosa es la magia que todas acá poseemos. Hijas de muggles y de magos, da igual. Pero la _Magia de Sangre,_ es… otra cosa muy distinta. Se ancla en la Tierra, recorre a las seres vivos usandolos como puentes, y despliega su poder en el cosmos." El silencio se hizo presente un rato, dando tiempo a la contemplación y meditación.

"Esto significa, entonces, que nuestra magia será vinculada con sangre, eso puede llegar a darnos más poder ¿Estoy en lo correcto Andrómeda?" Preguntó seriamente Minerva, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. "¿Si el mundo mágico se enterase, recibiremos a cambio respeto y miedo?" Otro asentimiento. "¿Es posible que nos ataquen?" Un asentimiento más. "Bien, pues entonces deberemos protegernos a como dé lugar."

"De acuerdo, comenzaré con la vinculación sanguínea." Dijo calmadamente Luna.

Sacó su mano derecha de debajo de la palma de Andrómeda, y tomó la daga dentro del cuenco que descansaba en su regazo. Todas esperaban que cuando se rompiera el lazo físico, que sus manos unidas proporcionaban, algo sucedería o cambiaría, pero no fue así, lo que sorprendió y alivió por partes iguales sus corazones.

Luna levantó ahora la mano izquierda de su unión con Ginny, y se quedó observando el filo, con seño fruncido.

"Debes hacer un tajo en ambas palmas, después unirlas entre sí y apretar, hasta que la sangre fluya en el cuenco." Explicó la bruja mayor a su lado con voz suave y envalentonada. "Nunca hice esto, tampoco lo he presenciado, pero lo estudié, a escondidas por supuesto, cuando aún era joven y no me echaban de casa." Continuó con una mueca en sus labios. "Nunca pensé que la información me sería útil. Pero desde tan pequeña me sentí atraída hacia estos aspectos de la magia… ahora creo… No, ahora estoy segura de que me estaba preparando para este momento." Concluyó con voz tembleque de la conmoción que toda la situación y los recuerdos le generaban.

"Creo que todas nos hemos preparado para esto de una u otra manera, después de todo aquí estamos, el grupo más mixto de brujas que jamás existió." Dijo Susan con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, en un intento de animar amigablemente a Andrómeda, y al resto de las mujeres que se encontraban algo asustadas o confundidas. "Ya verán como todo sale bien, estamos juntas en esto, no lo olviden."

"Muy cierto y muy hermoso e inteligente de tu parte recordarnos Susan. No se que haríamos sin tu espíritu Hufflepuff entre nosotras." El último comentario trajo algunas risillas. "Bien Luna, cuando hayas concluido con lo que te indiqué pasarás el cuenco junto con la daga a Ginny. Y así, todas deberemos proceder. Al finalizar vayan uniendo sus manos sangrantes, para cerrar el círculo nuevamente, y vincularnos en sangre."

"¿Qué ocurrirá con el cuenco?" Preguntó apresuradamente Hermione, quien como siempre, no toleraba quedarse con dudas. "¿Qué haremos con esa sangre?"

"No estoy segura, nunca leí sobre ello. Lo que sí sé es que esa sangre acarreará nuestro poder, y será útil para rituales futuros de cualquier índole." Respondió Andy. Sin más que decir asintió a la rubia a su izquierda, la cual, con una curiosidad digna de cualquier Ravenclaw, dibujó un tajo en cada una de sus palmas, observando cómo brotaba la densa sustancia.

Todas, una a una, completaron el proceso indicado por Andrómeda. Ginny, Minerva y Hermione, las tres al hilo, lo hicieron con determinación y bravura. Padma lo hizo más lento, con duda en su rostro.

Para cuando todas las manos ensangrentadas estuvieron nuevamente unidas, el cuenco lleno de rojo elixir, reflotó hasta el centro, con la daga adentro.

"Vinculadas en sangre, magia y propósito. Es su meta traer balance y cambios al mundo," Dijo Astra, con sus voces un tanto más desvanecidas en el aire. "Hoy comienza el camino para volverse dueñas de ustedes mismas, y de sus destinos. Han triangulado cuatro fracciones, cuatro fases, cada una de estas con una misión." Hubo una pausa, que les dió la sensación de que el tiempo se detenía, y el espacio se congelaba.

Todas se miraron unas a otras, extrañadas, sin entender mucho. Entonces de la nada Narcisa fué envuelta en una especie de luminosidad anaranjada, y un viento proveniente de la tierra alzó sus cabellos. Esta pareció entrar en un trance.

Levantó, sin soltar a las brujas a sus costados, sus manos, en un ángulo apuntando directamente a Ginerva y Pansy, quienes inmediatamente, como si se tratara de una fuerza magnética, repitieron el movimiento de brazos.

Las tres envueltas ahora por la misma fuerza y energía, por luz naranja, por vientos terrenales, entonaron al unísono:

"Luna Llena, fase de la Madre, seremos nutrición y sustento, seremos energía creadora. Al servicio del cosmos, por el poder que nos confiere el Aquelarre Lunar, tejeremos el amor, seremos útero."

Luego, desde los puntos centrales de sus tres vientres se emitió un rayo intenso de magia, con los tintes anaranjados que las envolvían.

Sin darle tiempo a nadie, el proceso comenzó nuevamente con otras tres Brujas.

Minerva alzó sus manos, poseída por energías y vientos terrenales, con luminosidades amarillas, atrayendo en triángulo a Cho y Susan, quienes también entraron en ese trance tan mágico con las palmas extendidas entre sí.

"Luna Menguante, fase de la Hechicera, seremos destrucción y reinicio, seremos energía transformadora. Al servicio del cosmos, por el poder que nos confiere el Aquelarre Lunar, intuiremos el camino, seremos vísceras."

Recitaron sus voces, también triangulando con rayos amarillentos provenientes de sus estómagos.

La tercera fase se manifestó de inmediato y fue prácticamente igual. Andrómeda, luz azulada, triangulación con Hermione y Daphne, sus manos unidas en el espacio virtual. Y por supuesto, su mantra:

"Luna Nueva, fase de la Bruja, seremos conjuro y desarrollo, seremos energía visionaria. Al servicio del cosmos, por el poder que nos confiere el Aquelarre Lunar, potenciaremos sabiduría, seremos garganta."

Trianguló el rayo azulado brotando de, y uniendo sus, cuellos.

Al hilo, y por último, Sybill en conjunto con Luna y Padma, se vieron envueltas en luz violeta, agitados sus cabellos, envueltas en energía, alzadas sus manos.

"Luna Creciente, fase de la Doncella, seremos libertad, arco y flecha, seremos energía espiritual. Al servicio del cosmos, por el poder que nos confiere el Aquelarre Lunar, buscaremos pureza, seremos ojos."

Y así, ellas también se vieron unidas con el mismo tipo de magia, violeta su enlace, desde el centro de sus ojos.

Cuatro triangulaciones, veinticuatro manos unidas, un círculo, una estrella de doce puntas. Geometría sagrada. Magia ancestral. Fin del ritual.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la tarde. Hacía apenas una hora las brujas comenzaron a despertar de un profundo descanso sin sueños. Estaban todas desparramadas en distintos ángulos, y cubiertas con mantas, obra de los elfos domésticos, quienes habían permanecido ocultos durante todo el ritual.

Para ellos estar cerca de un acto mágico tan poderoso era muy simbólico, porque entendían que esta magia provenía de la tierra, y era pura y venerable. Su lealtad quedaba abocada a la del aquelarre por decisión natural, brindarán protección y servicio a estas brujas, el resto de sus vidas.

Así fué que en cuanto sintieron la paz sucumbir en la casa, el silencio y la quietud, se arrimaron a observar a las brujas en círculo. Inmediatamente las cobijaron con cuidado, y velaron a su alrededor hasta que estas comenzaron a despertar.

Ahora, las integrantes del aquelarre estaban sentadas, apoyadas unas en otras, algunas recostadas en sus costados o panza, otras con los codos reposando en las rodillas y la mano sosteniendo la cabeza.

Los elfos les habían traído alimento, sin que estas lo pidieran. Brebajes calentitos, masitas, frutas de todo tipo, eran consumidos entre risas y charla amena. Todas se encontraban relajadas, conversando amenamente, de nada en especial. Sentían que estaba en un estado de conciencia no muy normal, como drogadas de energía, con torrentes en disminución de endorfinas y adrenalina.

"No creas que la tengo tan fácil Daphne." Contestó apesadumbrado Susan. "Por más talentosa para las leyes que yo sea, soy joven, mujer y una Hufflepuff de corazón. Todo lo que no hay que ser para escalar en la política."

"Te comprendo Su, pero no olvides que nos tienes a nosotras, hemos mamado las técnicas más finas, y desarrollado muchas propias." Intentó convencerla. "No digo que mañana o dentro de un año… pero… ¿No te gustaria llegar a ser Ministra de Magia algún día?"

"No soy tan ambiciosa…" Titubeó sonrojada. "Puede ser, no lo se… de todas formas ¿Con qué propósito?"

"Con el simple propósito de tener el poder y capacidad de cambiar las cosas desde adentro." Respondió Narcisa al otro lado de la pelirroja, quien había estado en silencio pero muy atenta a la conversación que estaban teniendo las dos jovencitas. Al parecer había llamado la atención de varias, porque el resto de las charlas cesaron y ella se volvió el foco de atención. "Verás Susan. Lo que hoy hemos logrado es formar un grupo capacitado, en mi opinión personal, para tomar el poder de Inglaterra o el mundo. No que ese sea nuestra meta…" Varias se carcajearon al verla hacer ademanes de estar escandalizada. "Pero de querer, podríamos. Entonces, pienso yo, ¿Porqué no hacer un uso estratégico de nuestras facultades?" Hizo una pausa para dejarlas a todas meditar un rato. "Si bien la propuesta que ha hecho Daphne es un poco apresurada, es también inteligente y visionaria." Fruncido el ceño y luego miró a su hermana y a Hermione. "Bueno ahora que lo recuerdo, ustedes tres," señaló a cada una con la mano, " son Luna Nueva, energía visionaria. Creo que todo va tomando forma."

"Ah… está bien. Pero antes de planear cómo vamos a volverme Ministra, preferiría que resolvimos algunos asuntos más urgentes y apremiantes." Objeto Susan.

"Es cierto, el ritual nos llevó mucho tiempo, y energía, pero recuerdo que me habían invitado con la idea de charlar sobre algunos problemas que se estaban presentando." comenzó Minerva, mientras se acomodan a mejor, estiraba su ropa y se sentaba en una postura más rígida. "Si bien no hay clases en Hogwarts aún, yo tengo responsabilidades, Cho tiene que comenzar su entrenamiento y mañana es lunes."

"Minerva tiene razón, si me lo permiten haré un resumen para todas."

Fue así como, luego de recibir asentimientos como respuesta, Hermione les contó a todas las presentes lo que Lucius le había hecho a Narcisa, con el aporte de la misma al mencionar que no era la primera vez que el hombre usaba ' _Aperte Imperium Ordinem'_ con ella, siendo que en el pasado este tipo de contrato mágico la había obligado a no poder actuar en contra de la causa de Voldemort. Estas noticias generaron un revuelo e indignación por parte de las presentes muy intenso. Acordaron buscar una solución para deshacerse del poderoso y espantoso hechizo que subyugaba a tantas brujas. Y también dejaron como una de sus prioridades encontrar una forma legal de solucionar cualquier problemática que esto pudiera traerles.

Posteriormente la gryffindor relato cuál fue el problema del que Cho pudo salvarse gracias al ingenio y sororidad de Minerva, el cual también había sido basado en el hechizo de la orden innegable. Lo que sumó a su lista buscar un método para quitar ese poder de control de todas las brujas posibles de acceder.

Las historias de Pansy y Daphne fueron las siguientes, pasando a primer lugar en prioridad, por que no contaban con mucho tiempo hasta que el Ministerio las despojar a de sus bienes. Se dieron cuenta al hablar de ello que la medida, fuera cual fuere, que debían tomar tendría que ser drástica, pues no sería fácil, y ,además, una muy inteligente y bien planificada.

Las propuestas y debates les llevaron mucho más tiempo del que planearon, habiendo tomado un descanso para mover un rato las piernas, respirar aire puro y cenar en el gran comedor.

La jornada había sido maravillosa, más allá de los sucesos mágicos alucinantes de los que habían sido parte, el hecho de que hubieran podido conectar a un nivel personal tan íntimo y cariñoso, dejando de lado el llamarse por títulos y apellidos, mostrándose sueltas y reales, en confianza. Era todo esto, lo que al final, más poder tenía, la comunión entre brujas, aportando consuelo y ánimo.

La noche iba llegando a su fin, y ya durante la cena, Pansy había invitado a todas las que así lo desearan, a quedarse a dormir. Las primeras en despedirse fueron las hermanas Black primero la mayor, luego la menor. Después Sybill tomó el brazo de Minerva y ambas se marcharon juntas al castillo donde enseñaban, que era también su hogar, no sin antes habiendo conseguido una promesa por parte de Cho de estar de vuelta a las 10 de la mañana para su primera lección.

Las ocho jóvenes decidieron permanecer unidas, tanto así que hicieron una pijamada llena de almohadazos, cosquillas y dulces, en el salón donde habían realizado el ritual. Las conversaciones rondaron entre catarsis de los desamores, burlas sobre sus preadolescencia compartidas en Hogwarts y comentarios sobre chicos lindos, o mejor dicho ' _sexys'_ como Susan y Pansy insistían en calificar.

Llegada la medianoche, Cho, Daphne y Luna estaban profundamente dormidas, mientras las demás cuchicheaban en el volumen más bajo que conseguían pronunciar. Todas desparramadas en un montón de cojines que habían sido transformados en colchones y posteriormente unidos fuertemente con un poderoso encantamiento fusionador. Enroscadas entre mantas y abrazando almohadas fortalecieron aún más sus vínculos dando paso a una sincera amistad.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, ya demasiado drenadas para seguir conversando, empezando a dormitar, un pensamiento, una duda mas bien, empezó a perturbar la paz mental de una de las muchachas. Hermione.

"¿Qué sucedió con el cuenco, la daga y nuestra sangre?" Preguntó en voz alta ya sin poder contenerse.

"Ummph" Fué la respuesta tipo gruñido que recibió por parte de Ginny.

"¿Alguna tuvo la oportunidad de observar antes de ser básicamente poseídas por la magia?"

"Calla ya Granger." Demandó irritada Pansy, siendo la única restante, además de la obviamente entusiasta Hermione, con energía para pronunciar palabra.

"¿Volvimos a los apellidos? ¿Tan pronto?" Cuestionó irritadamente.

"Es que entras en modo sabelotodo y no puedo contenerme. Deja dormir al projimo." Le contestó la Slytherin.

"No se, pero enserio…" Sonaba suplicante. "¿Dónde habrán ido a parar?" A lo que recibió un coro de quejidos adormecidos. "Chicas, entiendan ¿Es que a nadie le interesa?"

"No nos dejará dormir hasta que satisfaga sus respuestas ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Pansy a nadie en particular.

"No." Fue la respuesta de Ginny muteada por la almohada.


	13. Apath y su libro

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright. La trama es enteramente mía así como los personajes originales que puedan llegar a aparecer.

 _ **WARNING! A PESAR DE TODA LA INVESTIGACIÓN QUE HICE PARA ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO ES MUY PROBABLE QUE DIGA MUCHAS INCOHERENCIAS RESPECTO A ASUNTOS LEGALES Y LENGUAJE DE DERECHO... (si alguien quiere corregirme y retarme por idiota está en todo su derecho!)**_

 **N/A: De más está decirles PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA!** De todas formas les compensaré con un capítulo muuuuy largo, el más largo que he escrito: 1520 palabras ñ_ñ

Gracias a esos follow y fav que me alertan en el mail... se me llena el cocoro de amor. Y gracias a johannna, QUIEN SIEEEEMPRE ME ESCRIBE ALGO QUE ME DEJA PALPITANTE DE ALEGRÍA!  
Perdón que no conteste a todos los reviews hoy, pero tengo que marcharme ya, y postear es un perno (estúpida interfaz de FF)...

Este cap fue medio beteado por CygnusDorado, así que si aparecen errores, son mi culpa.

INVITACIONES DE LECTURA

\- "¡Las malditas y endemoniadas tetas!" OS que participa del concurso de Cristy1994. Es para reír un rato, pero si quieren realmente entenderlo deben leer 1º "¡Tengo tetas!" de Cristy... es Dramione...  
\- "Sei He Ki" Es un fic en proceso, lleva 4 cap, y tengo el 5º casi finalizado, es algo distinto quizás? Un Theomione...

 **Sus críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas, no nos abandonemos, ya les amo!Abrazos Cósmicos!**

* * *

 **AQUELARRE LUNAR**

 **Capitulo 13: Apath y su libro**

La suerte había cambiado. Durante siglos, la fuerza femenina que creaba a Astra, había permanecido latente; de vez en vez algún pulso de su magia se desparramaba por la tierra, pero no con la potencia ni perseverancia necesarias para crear un cambio definitivo en la conducta humana.

Ahora, un nuevo Aquelarre Lunar estaba formado.

La noche se encontraba pasiva, con un eco de magia revitalizante. Astra, arrullaba a las brujas que la despertaron luego de 1500 años de sofocante adormecimiento. Más que en reposo, había estado atrapada, aplastada, encadenada. Le habían quitado sus capacidades, su poder de vociferar y expresar.

Muda.

Ya no más.

Pero algo la intranquilizaba. Sabía que el haber podido aflorar una vez más en el mundo no era suficiente para que su poder se manifestará en lo profundo de cada ser, pues existía una fuerza opuesta a ella. La misma que la había oprimido, casi eliminado, previamente.

Apath.

Nuevamente, Astra sintió como la arisca y ácida supremacía existente, le arañaba la esencia.

Definitivamente, su némesis seguía vivo de alguna manera. Escondido en los corazones de tanta gente. Retorciéndose entre las sombras, dejando un rastro siniestro. Astero, lamentablemente, también era consciente de que Astra estaba de vuelta. Por eso, con un crujido que retumbó en el cosmos, removió sus largas y putrefactas extremidades para convocar una de sus herramientas más útiles y ancestrales.

Esa noche, brilló en varias bibliotecas de las mansiones correspondientes a los sangrepura, un objeto de poder. Un libro aberrante que estaba anclado a un pensamiento tan atroz como su contenido.

No podía permitirlo, no debía dejar que se repitiera la historia. Antes, el Aquelarre Lunar, no había sido consciente de la existencia de este poder oscuro. Por lo tanto, no había sido capaz de abatirlo.

Estando sus brujas inhabilitadas a acceder a él, tendría que forzarlas a ir en su búsqueda, y rogar al universo que consiguieran al menos un aliado. Uno solo sería suficiente, alguien que pudiera advertirlas. Si eran más, mejor.

Tenía que protegerlas, e impulsarlas a su máximo potencial. No podía permitirse volver a fallar. Había vuelto a vibrar en vida, y esta vez planeaba quedarse.

Las buscó a cada una, viajando a través de la luz de la luna. Y a todas las marcó en el centro de su espalda. Un sello, un símbolo, que no solo las representaba en su aquelarre, sino que también era un dibujo que en sus trazos dejaba poderes inimaginables.

* * *

"Buenos días, chicas." Saludó risueña Luna, entrando al comedor en la mañana, recibiendo sonrisas y alegres 'Hola' como bienvenida. Era la que más había dormido de las ocho, uniéndose al desayuno con una hora de diferencia. "Hoy es un día perfecto para comenzar la asociación."

"¿De qué rayos hablas, Luna?" Preguntó confundida Cho, quien tenía la mano suspendida sobre el plato de galletas, y los ojos fijamente concentrados en su próxima elección, prefería probar de todo, y luego repetir lo que más le gustaba.

"No lo sé." Contestó encogiéndose de hombros y tomando asiento en uno de los laterales de la mesa, entre Ginny y Susan.

"Recuerden que Luna es una vidente Etérea." Sentenció sin apremio Padma. "Será difícil dilucidar cuando ella está generando una especie de 'visión' y cuando está hablando pavadas." Continuó con un pequeño tono de burla.

"Yo no hablo pavadas. Nunca lo hice, solo que a veces no puedo explicar por qué digo lo que digo." Se defendió la rubia haciendo pucheros con su boca.

"Danos tiempo amiga, algún día te comprenderemos." Le animó la colorada hufflepuff mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

"Son tan dulces que empalagan." Bromeó Pansy sin malicia. "¡Hey! ¡Nada de comportamientos salvajes en mi casa comadreja!" Demandó a Ginny, a quien tenía enfrente, al verla dispuesta a catapultar un pedazo de pan con la cuchara. Ésta última desistió, pero le sacó la lengua infantilmente. "En fin, Luna, antes de que te nos unieras, le preguntábamos a Susan los aspectos legales de nuestra situación." Mencionó señalado a Daphne y a sí misma.

"Exacto. Bueno, como les estaba diciendo el Artículo 24 tiene un inciso que expresa, y cito, ' _Toda mujer nacida de Padre Mago, sea ésta, bruja o squib, queda subordinada al interés del considerado Tutor (Padre o Esposo).'_ Esto significa que por más que este artículo proclame que: La mujer tiene acceso al derecho a la integridad, al control del propio cuerpo, al sufragio, a ocupar cargos públicos, al trabajo, a una remuneración justa e igualitaria, a poseer propiedades, a la educación, a servir en el ejército, a firmar contratos legales, y derechos matrimoniales y parentales; estos mismos pueden ser subyugados al deseo del titular de su persona. Y es ahí donde está la trampa." Dijo con cara de asco. "En 1967, cuando nuestra constitución fue reformada, este artículo se creó con el propósito de calmar a las enfurecidas brujas que, _osaban,_ pretender más libertad. Pero, lamentablemente el inciso, correspondiente a la sección que limitaba a la mujer como actor legal de su sociedad, pertenece a la antigua constitución, y el sector tradicionalista y purasangre de la época se opuso a perder ese poder por sobre sus mujeres, las cuales apoyaron esa decisión."

"¡Pero eso es ridículo!" Exclamó enojada Hermione. "¡Claramente iban a considerarse a favor de tal idiotez si no conocían otra realidad posible!"

"Nadie está diciendo lo contrario, no creas ni por un ápice que me considero libre de culpa, cuando yo misma he estado reproduciendo ese pensamiento retrógrado toda mi vida. Pero, una cosa es cierta, no podemos apuntar a reprochar el pasado, cuando es el presente y futuro lo que nos apremia." El baldazo de objetividad de Pansy Parkinson frenó la ira gestante en las tripas de la justiciera gryffindor.

"Lo siento, solo me dejo llevar. Es que no puedo entender que esto esté sucediendo en 1999. Los muggles están mucho más avanzados en materia de derecho. De hecho, yo no veo que tu padre," Señaló a Ginny, "o el tuyo," apuntó a Susan, "les anden manipulando las vidas como en los otros casos."

"Eso es porque algunas familias son más flexibles a la hora de progresar con sus concepciones." Comentó la chica de cabello colorado y rizado. "Mi padre y el de Ginny, tuvieron una educación un poco menos tradicionalista que la de los padres de Cho, por ejemplo."

"Y muchísimo menos tradicionalista que mis padres." Aseguró la slytherin rubia con gestos caricaturescos.

"Y ni hablar de los míos. Mis abuelos eran terribles." Esclareció la morena. "Entonces ¿Qué vacíos legales podemos encontrar, Su?"

"No lo sé aún. Necesito tiempo para pensar, Pansy."

"¡Tiempo!" Profirió Cho. "¿Qué hora es? Ay, no… Minerva va a matarme. Debo irme ¡Ya son las diez menos cuarto! ¡Adiós, adiós!" Se despidió la chica, saliendo como un torbellino imparable de la habitación, dejando detrás de sí a siete brujas con rostro sorprendido y miradas jocosas.

* * *

"Señorita Lovegood, es un placer volver a recibirla, venga, venga, el amo Nott le ha echado de menos." Apuró la bajita elfina, tirando entusiasmadamente de su mano, llevándola hasta el salón de té, donde ya le esperaba un ansioso Theodore, con ojos verde agua cargados de un tono apremiante.

"Hola, Theo." Saludó amable la rubia mientras observaba como la fémina criatura se ponía manos a la obra en servir el té.

"¿Cómo estás? Estuve preocupado, no viniste la última semana..." Dijo en tono acusatorio el varón.

"Estoy muy bien, espléndida de hecho. No te preocupes que tu probación legal no se verá afectada por mi falta." Le afirmó. "Vengo del Ministerio. Explique la ausencia de tu reporte semanal y quedó todo arreglado."

"No es eso lo que me preocupaba realmente." Urgió con las mejillas coloradas, y la mirada baja. "Me alegra que estés bien."

Ambos se sonrieron, luego él le ofreció su mano, tal y como su educación le dictaba hacer con cualquier dama, para ayudarle a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones de un solo cuerpo. Se sentó frente a ella y la observó en silencio, con algo de diversión en su mirada. La chica miraba a todos lados con sus ojos bien abiertos, como si contemplara el espacio por primera vez con una devoradora curiosidad. _Hacía un año aproximadamente que se reunían allí semanalmente ¿Qué podría causarle tanto interés?_

"Luna," Llamó su atención. "¿Por qué no viniste?"

"Estuve en un trance meditativo. Es algo que empiezo a entender desde ayer. No sé por qué, pero sí, para qué. Aunque no puedo decírtelo Theo." Dijo lo último anticipándose a la pregunta del chico, a lo cual, éste, asintió comprensivamente. La chica sacó una planilla de su bolso, y con pluma en mano inquirió, "¿Qué ha pasado desde que nos vimos?"

"Nada muy interesante, la empresa que estamos fundando con Draco y Blaise marcha bien, pero encontramos trabas por doquier por nuestra... _afiliación..._ al lado oscuro en la guerra. Tendremos que crear una Fundación para dirigir la compañía, así no están nuestro nombres directamente relacionados." Le contó, con una postura algo abatida. El peso en su conciencia no amainaba cuando su pasado no cesaba de perseguirlo.

"Ya veo," Apuntó dos tildes en su hoja, llenando los espacios correspondientes a: ' _Trabajando en proyectos no ilícitos'_ , y, _'Continúa demostrando arrepentimiento de sus conductas pasadas'_. "¿Crees que funcione? Me refiero a que, pasarán a no ser reconocidos si están nomenclados tras una Fundación."

"Claro, Blaise se aseguró de ello ¡Es un genio! Verás, toda inversión individual que hagamos dentro de la Fundación, pasará a estar a nombre de esta, y como se trata de una 'Persona Jurídica' y no una persona natural, las leyes que nos afectan como humanos no serán válidas como Fundación." Le contó con auténtico entusiasmo, que desdobló una sonrisa en el rostro de la excéntrica muchacha.

"Suena muy inteligente de su parte. Mis felicitaciones a tu amigo por su ingenio." Pidió ella cortésmente.

"Serán dadas."

"Theo, suponiendo que mañana te contactara, uhmm… digamos… Lucius Malfoy, y te presenta un mundo de posibilidades, si a cambio, tu le pasas información sobre su esposa e hijo, diciendo que es para cuidarles, o porque sospecha que alguien le está perjudicando… ¿Qué harías?" Ambos fueron conscientes de la extraña pregunta de Luna, pero decidieron no mencionarlo ni hacerlo notar.

"Uhmm… Bueno, no lo sé, digo ¿Por qué me contactaría a mí y no a su propio hijo? Eso levanta una sospecha. Además, si se encuentra encerrado en Azkaban ¿cómo tiene el conocimiento de que su familia está en riesgo? Solo puede recibir correspondencia una vez que fue revisada por auditores, los cuales claramente se verían obligados a reportar tal caso a las autoridades. No lo sé Luna, es una pregunta rara, porque obviamente quiero cuidar a Draco, es mi amigo, y su mamá ya pasó por mucho en la vida, creo que Narcisa se merece un poco de paz." Se quedó meditando un rato, con una de sus manos sujetando su mentón y el ceño tan fruncido que la sombra proyectaba sobre su nariz y ojos, dándole una apariencia de concentración profunda muy enigmática. "Creo que te lo diría a tí primero, eres mi responsable legal, mí auditora, y algo como eso, es importante que lo sepas, porque sería muy raro y me genera recelo de solo pensar en ello hipotéticamente."

La respuesta que la ravenclaw recibió fue más que satisfactoria, sobre todo, porque pensó en Theo como un aliado, y no como un amigo, porque los aliados tenían un poder y una significancia muy diferente. Además, la pregunta que había hecho tenía una complicación casi tan intrincada como la contestación del castaño. Eso le proveyó de toda la información que necesitaba para completar la planilla de reporte.

"Gracias Theo." Marcó las últimas casillas, y escribió una nota observatoria, muy positiva, con la esperanza de que le jugara a favor en su próximo juicio. "Lo creas o no, hemos terminado por hoy."

"¿Qué, tan pronto?" Inquirió sin poder ocultar la decepción en su tono y rostro.

"Oh, si, así es." Le sonrió amablemente, casi como disculpándose. "Tengo que reunirme con unas amigas más tarde, y antes debo llevar tu reporte, por lo que hoy no podré quedarme a pasear contigo por el jardín como solemos hacer."

"Bueno, comprendo. Podríamos arreglar para otro día, ¿verdad? Fuera del protocolo." Le propuso el slytherin al pasar. Y ella aceptó la propuesta sin notar el verdadero interés que esas palabras escondían. Porque era una persona amigable.

"Claro que sí, déjame saber con una lechuza cuando tengas un tiempo."

El asintió, y llamó a su elfa doméstica para que guiara a su invitada hasta la puerta, sin poder reprimir un suspiro similar al de una derrota cuando la vio, a través de sus cortinas color ámbar, desaparecerse en los portones que delimitaban su mansión.

* * *

"Vaya, Hermione, luces bien." Le comentó su amigo con rostro sorprendido, al verla entrar al 12 de Grimmauld Place, con un porte esbelto, rostro radiante, y aires energizados.

"Gracias Harry, así me siento, bien. Espléndida de hecho."

"¿Ah sí?" Le sonrió pícaramente. "¿Será porque, algún muchacho te ha agasajado? ¿Uno colorado, y que tu y yo conocemos bien, tal vez?" Automáticamente el rostro de la castaña se ensombreció, su ceño fruncido, y la mirada taladrante llena de reproche.

"No, Harry Potter. Mi felicidad no se debe a Ron, o a ningún varón que desees mencionar. Se debe a algo que jamás podrías entender." Dió largas zancadas en dirección a la escalera, y desapareció por ella.

El ojiverde no comprendió la brusca respuesta y cambio de humor de su amiga, fuera lo que fuere que hubiese dicho, parecía estar mal. Se quedó pensando, pero no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión. Entonces ella bajó nuevamente al vestíbulo, con un Teddy adormilado entre sus brazos.

"Hermione… ¿Puedes decirme qué dije mal esta vez?" Le rogó.

Ella suspiró, entrando un poco en razón. Claramente, le llevaría un tiempo diferente a cada persona, comprender y tomar conciencia sobre, las supuestas injusticias, naturalizadas en la sociedad.

"Lamento haber sido tan ruda, Harry. Pero, ¿te has puesto a pensar las implicancias de tu pregunta en la psique de una mujer?" Él la miró, parpadeó tres veces y luego negó con la cabeza. Entonces ella decidió que le debía una seria conversación a su amigo. Le indicó que la siguiera a la sala de estar junto al vestíbulo, y luego de depositar al niño en el sofá junto a ella, prosiguió. "La felicidad de una mujer, no ronda alrededor de un hombre. Podemos ser felices por infinitos motivos, al igual que infelices."

"Eso lo se…"

"¿Entonces por qué diste por sentado que fue un varón el producto de mi bienestar? Y de todas las posibilidades ¿Ron? ¿Enserio, Harry? ¿Que no has visto cómo él me ha hecho sentir este último tiempo?" Le reclamó frustradamente.

"Bueno, bueno… creo ver por dónde viene la mano. Comprendo lo de que no somos los dueños ni responsables de su felicidad… pero, es que… no entiendo." Se frotó con brutalidad sus ojos por debajo de las gafas, y luego la miró. "¿Qué te ha hecho Ron? ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?"

"Bueno…" Resopló la castaña. "Para empezar, fue un novio posesivo. Y eso no está bien. Sus celos me cansaron, y por más que intenté explicarle, no cambió su conducta." El morocho asintió con la mirada perdida en el suelo. "Luego, no supo darme mi espacio, me faltó al respeto siendo insistente, y no entendiendo que no deseaba hablarle." Tomó aire antes de agregar. "Y ahora, está esta situación del otro día…"

"¿Qué situación?"

"¿No te dijo?" El chico negó con la cabeza mirándola preocupadamente. "En casa de Andy, justo antes de que nos llamaras para almorzar, primero me dió un discurso aberrante, y luego me pidió matrimonio, y cuando le expliqué que no, me pidió un beso… ¿Puedes entenderme, Harry? Ronald, no solo tiene una idea ridícula en su cabeza sobre lo que es el amor, sino que no se ha esforzado ni un ápice por entender quién soy, cómo pienso, cómo siento, cuáles son mis ideales. Me da la sensación de que no me conoce, ni le interesa hacerlo. Solo quiere que yo cumpla con ese modelo de mujer que tiene sellado en su cabeza."

"No… mencionó nada de eso… de hecho me dijo que pronto volverías a estar a sus pies…" El rostro enfadado de su amiga le obligó a explicarse. "Sus palabras no las mías. Y sé. Que están. Mal." Marcó con voz firme la importancia de su pensamiento. "Ahora te entiendo un poco más, suena realmente estúpido que dijera 'estar a sus pies', pensándolo bien."

"Claro que es estúpido."

"Bueno ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? ¿Qué quieres que haga, Hermione?" Le suplicó sin querer. Le era dificultoso ver con claridad lo que la castaña le estaba poniendo frente a él.

"Para empezar: piensa, Harry, piensa mucho. Es sentido común lo que puede guiarte en esto."

"¿Guiarme a dónde?"

"A la desconstrucción. Primero, debes comprender y visibilizar dónde están las fallas en tus conductas; segundo, las desconstruyes; y cuando tengas algo de claridad en tu mente, te reconstruyes, como la persona que quieres ser."

Él asintió silenciosamente, incapaz de decir una sola sílaba. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar, y no sabía bien por qué, pero sentía una amargura en su pecho que le daba náuseas. Su amiga acababa de sacudir las bases sobre las que apenas se sostenía en pie. Y quizás lo hacía para bien, pero eso no quitaba que le jodiera un poco. No se consideraba tan necio como Ron. Pero, ¿y si, sin darse cuenta, había estado reproduciendo las idioteces de su amigo y otras personas?

Hermione lo vió en ese estado meditativo, que aparecía de vez en vez en su rostro, siempre en esos momentos críticos, donde la vida de alguien corría peligro, o donde había que tomar una decisión difícil. Lo había visto así demasiadas veces en su vida. Y se compadeció de él. Harry Potter se merecía la paz del universo a estas alturas. Cumpliría diecinueve años dentro de dos meses, y lo único que había logrado desde que la guerra había terminado era: mantenerse vivo. Porque, si bien había concluido el entrenamiento para Auror con éxito, su humor y estado de ánimo iban en picada. La relación con Ginny había fracasado y eso le sumaba motivos para autocriticarse arduamente.

"Harry, no te sobre exijas. Todo toma su tiempo." Se había puesto de pie para acercarse a su amigo. Le tomó las manos para obligarlo a verla. "Prometo estar para ti siempre que me necesites."

"Ya lo haces…" Le respondió con una mueca que intentaba ser una media sonrisa. "Mírate, estas aquí hoy, para llevarte a Teddy, así yo puedo ver a un psicólogo."

"Bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer, luego de que fuera mi idea."

"Aun no logro creerme que consiguieras uno que fuese squib. Ahora podré hablar de _'cómo el mundo mágico no para de ponerme en situaciones difíciles desde que nací',_ sin problemas." Rió sin tanta alegría dejándose abrazar por su amiga.

"Todo saldrá bien Harry, ya lo verás." Él asintió. "Bien, debo marcharme. Hazme saber si quieres que lleve al pequeño a casa de Andy directamente, o si prefieres que lo traiga aquí para la hora de la cena." Le besó la coronilla y tomando al muy dormido niño en brazos, se fue por la puerta principal de la vieja, pero ya no tan lúgubre, casa.

* * *

"¿Haremos las reuniones aquí y a esta hora?" Preguntó Narcisa, quien tenía su agenda personal en mano, dispuesta a fijar sus cronogramas acorde a lo que sus compañeras de aquelarre propusieran.

"Bueno, mi casa estará dispuesta para ello, hasta el día en que el Ministerio me la arrebate." Contestó Pansy, parte de la pregunta.

"No sé si será posible reunirnos las doce siempre, pero podríamos volverlo algo regular." Dijo Minerva, quien se sentaba en uno de los extremos de la mesa, y volviéndose para mirar seriamente a la slytherin que había hablado, dijo. "Y no le quepa duda, señorita, que no permitiremos que la despojen de sus propiedades. Lo que nos lleva al motivo de esta reunión. Ayer quedamos en buscar ideas ¿Algún avance?"

Se miraron entre todas, y al final los ojos se posaron en la única que daba indicios de querer hablar, con su mano levantada con vehemencia por responder a la pregunta: Hermione, quien tenía en su falda al pequeño Edward Lupin, que jugaba con su galleta en vez de comerla.

"Estuvimos investigando hasta recién con Susan, y creemos tener una posible solución inmediata. No resolverá el problema de raíz, pero lo aplacará por el momento, y quizás es hasta algo bueno para nosotras. Nos dará protección ante cualquier ley que quieran imponernos, ya saben cómo se persiguen y destruyen los aquelarres en nuestra sociedad. Se nos tildará de terroristas o de insurgentes." Acomodó al niño en una de sus piernas y tiró hacia atrás los mechones de castaños rizos que se le metían en la boca al hablar. "Esta mañana, Luna, dijo que _era un buen día para empezar una sociedad_. Y eso me quedó picando. Entonces, hablamos con Susan sobre las posibilidades de crear una sociedad que funcionara como actor legal, y no nosotras como individuos."

"Ah… pero claro ¡Fantástico! Sería algo similar a lo que están haciendo Theo con sus amigos." Exclamó excitada Luna.

"Claro…" Dijo Narcisa a la vez que la miraba sorprendida, con entendimiento en sus ojos.

"¿Alguna sería tan amable de explicar?" Pidió irritada Ginny, quien odiaba estar fuera de sintonía.

"La idea es la siguiente." Empezó Susan. "Formaremos una asociación, y todas seríamos socias igualitarias, sin importar cuánto invierta cada una en esta, entonces todo lo que pongamos bajo el nombre de la sociedad, quedará protegido por ésta. El ministerio no tendrá acción legal sobre las propiedades de Pansy o Daphne, porque ya no serían de _ellas_ específicamente. Y entre tanto, el porqué de ser _todas_ parte de la asociación es debido a que, de esa manera tendremos respaldo para nuestras acciones. Así, por ejemplo, si empujamos una ley o su reforma como asociación, nuestros nombres no sería expuestos, y estaríamos más resguardadas."

"Ya ¿Dónde tengo que firmar?" Preguntó Daphne con una seriedad impasible.

"Tú estás de acuerdo, pero, ¿y las demás?" Preguntó Hermione.

"La pregunta correcta es: _¿Alguna no desea participar de la asociación_?" Inquirió Andrómeda. Al no recibir respuesta, asintió al grupo. "Creo que todas estamos de acuerdo con formar una sociedad, Hermione. Debo felicitarlas. Me enorgullece ver jovencitas tan inteligentes y con valores tan nobles, dispuestas a ayudar a quienes están en desventaja."

"¡Perfecto!" Clamó la hufflepuff dando un resonante aplauso. "Tendré los documentos listos cuanto antes. Entre tanto, es tarea de cada una de ustedes hacer un registro de todo aquello que quieran poner a nombre de la asociación, ya sea propiedades con su contenido, cuentas en Gringotts, y todo patrimonio que les pertenezca."

"Debemos elegir un nombre a la asociación." Objetó Cho.

"¿Qué no es obvio? Aquelarre Lunar." Sentenció Padma. Todas rieron, algunas negando con la cabeza por como la ciega muchacha hacía parecer todo tan simple.

"De acuerdo. Entonces, Susan, Cho y yo nos encargaremos de crear la Asociación." Dijo Minerva.

"Y, con Hermione y Daphne, nos encargaremos de armar un plan de acción para cuando esta esté formada." Aportó Andrómeda.

"Genial, y si les parece bien, junto con Pansy y Ginny, gestaremos un espacio con todo lo necesario para nuestras actividades venideras, un lugar donde podamos residir y buscar cobijo de ser necesario." Comentó Narcisa con una sonrisa cargada de un cariño profundo que rozaba en lo maternal.

"Entonces, Padma, Luna y yo, rebuscaremos en el pasado y en el futuro. Para asegurar nuestra protección, y que nuestras metas lleguen a su fin." Concluyó Sybill.

Sin darse cuenta, las brujas mayores, habían encaminado un accionar correspondiente a la fase lunar a la que pertenecían. Se había dado naturalmente, y todas se sentían cómodas con ello. Las brujas menores fueron guiadas, sin siquiera, por un momento, verse forzadas a nada. Era perfecto.

* * *

"¡Hola, Harry!" Saludó exageradamente emocionada, al abrir la puerta que daba a la cocina, asustando de esa manera al ojiverde con lentes.

"¡Oah aaaarry!" Imitó graciosamente el chiquillo que la acompañaba. Ambos adultos rieron.

"¡Hey! ¿Que tal tu tarde, Pequeño Lupin?" Los recibió luego de recuperarse del sobresalto.

El niño no contestó, simplemente se tiró a los brazos de su padrino, riendo contento de verlo.

"La pasamos bien ¿Verdad Teddy?" Comentó Hermione mientras sonreía por la escena. "¿Tu qué tal?"

"Bien. No sé" Le respondió con hombros encogidos. "¿Te quedas a cenar y te cuento como fue la sesión con el psicólogo?"

"¡Claro!" Aceptó entusiasta. "Pero antes de cenar… ¿Puedo hacer uso de tu biblioteca?" Rogó con una sonrisa vergonzosa. "Es que… tengo esto en mente, y… necesito averiguar algo… ya sabes, me carcome un poco cuando algo necesita respuesta…"

"No tienes que explicarte, Hermione." La interrumpió riendo por lo bajo. Que su amiga tuviera un comportamiento casi adictivo con las bibliotecas no era nada nuevo para él. "Úsala todo lo que plazcas. Yo pondré este niño en la cama y luego calentaré la cena."

Le agradeció con la mirada y salió de la cocina embalada a la biblioteca de la Mansión Black, una de sus favoritas, por cierto. Entró en ésta u comenzó su ritual. Con la varita encendió todas las lámparas de un movimiento, y agitándola una vez más en dirección a la chimenea, ésta ardió candentemente. Luego se paró frente a la primera pared de estantes, rotando sobre sí misma, observando. De esta manera dejaba siempre fluir su instinto de investigadora. Algo que venía entrenando desde hacía años. Miró atentamente en todas las direcciones entonces sintió como la sección de historia le tiraba del vientre.

 _¡Ahí!_

En cuatro zancadas, poniéndose en puntitas de pie, alcanzó el primer tomo del estante superior de la sección. Y así empezó a devorar títulos, índices, descripciones y relatos.

Digirió la mayor cantidad de información, buscando, y buscando. Aún no sabía que debía encontrar, pero lo sentía, estaba ahí.

Dio vuelta a infinitas páginas de distintos libros, y nada le interesó. Y aparentemente el tiempo pasó sin notarlo.

"¿Hermione?" Le llamó su amigo desde la puerta. "Ya está la cena lista."

"Ok. Ya voy. Déjame ordenar los libros en su lugar." Contestó señalando frustrada el desparramo en el suelo.

"Esta bien, te ayudo."

El morocho y la castaña alzaron y acomodaron libros en conjunto. Y cuando ella se sintió satisfecha comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Mione, estas olvidando el libro que marcaste." Le avisó él, señalando el estante inferior, el que contenía la historia más vieja registrada. La chica se volvió, y siguió extrañada la mano de Harry. Lo miró sin entender, torciendo su cabeza a un lado.

"¿Qué libro? No marque ninguno."

Él rodó los ojos con incredulidad y sorna. _Claro que había un libro marcado._

"¿Ese? ¿El que brilla incandescentemente?"

"No hay ningún libro brillando incandescentemente, Harry." Dijo condescendientemente la muchacha.

"Claro que sí." Le devolvió en el mismo tono de voz. Dio un paso, se agachó y agarró el libro marcado. Lo levantó y se lo mostró con cara de: ¿Ahora lo ves?

"Harry, deja de jugar. No tienes nada en la mano."

 _¿Qué diablos? ¿Se estaba burlando?_

"Mira, no sé si me estás tomando el pelo, pero te aseguro que yo no estoy jugando. "Dijo algo más serio. Entonces ella lo miró fijo a los ojos, y encontró sinceridad. Volvió su vista nuevamente a la mano de Harry. Vacía. Caminó hasta él y acercó su propia mano a la del otro, no sintió nada hasta entrar en contacto con los dedos.

Empezó a reír y estaba a punto de reprimirlo por burlarse de ella, cuando vio su cara. Reflejaba tanto asombro, que los lentes resbalaban por su nariz y su mandíbula colgaba suelta.

"¿No… no sentiste...? ¡Acabas de atravesarlo!" Se paró repentinamente y agitó su brazo en un intento de golpearle el brazo a la chica. Volvió a ver como el libro atravesaba el cuerpo de su amiga. "¡No puede ser!" _Harry, no seas idiota ¿Aun te sigue sorprendiendo la magia?_ se auto reprochó.

"¿Planeabas pegarme con el libro?" Le dijo indignada, entrando un poco en estado de histeria por lo que estaba sucediendo. "¿De veras existe? ¿Por qué no lo puedo ver o tocar? ¿Cuál es el título?"

El joven miró la portada y leyó. Cuando quiso decirle el nombre las palabras se atragantaron en el camino. Tosió. Volvió a intentarlo, la lengua se le enredó.

"¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?" Inquirió alarmada.

"No puedo pronunciarlo… al título. Es como si el libro no me dejara." Su voz era trémula y nerviosa. Al igual que sus manos, que sacudiéndose abrieron el tomo por la mitad. Leyó el primer párrafo con el que se topó.

 _El acompañamiento de los líderes muggles, fue crucial, sino es que la más importante de todas las cosas que habían permitido que la cacería fuera…_

Sus labios no se movieron esta vez, ni el aire pasó por su garganta. Se sentía sumamente incómodo e intranquilo.

"Harry…" Lo llamó en un susurro angustioso. "¿Qué dice…?" Lo miró hacer fuerza para hablar, mientras leía la supuesta página que ella claramente no podía ver. Él empezó a negar con la cabeza, y sus ojos cargaban cada vez más apremio y angustia. "¿Qué…?"

Un _Patronus_ dragón se manifestó en el medio de la habitación, retorciéndose grácilmente en el aire antes de vociferar:

 _"_ _Granger, ven a la mansión ¡Rápido! Encontré un libro… Y algo no anda bien."_

Era la voz de Draco Malfoy, y sonaba alarmada pero demandante. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la bruja, quien intercambió miradas con su amigo. Ninguno de los dos habló por medio minuto. Harry dejó caer el libro al piso, y lo miró con recelo.

"Debemos ir. Pidámosle a Ginny que venga a cuidar a Teddy." El chico solo asintió ausente. "Yo la llamo."

* * *

Narcisa estaba sentada, pálida como la crema de leche, en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca de su casa. Harry y Draco estaban inclinados sobre el mesón de trabajo, sumergidos, comparando, mostrándose el uno al otro sus libros. Hermione caminaba al borde de la histeria de un lado a otro.

"Sí, definitivamente son el mismo libro, con la misma… información." Sentenció el morocho.

Habían intentado de todo. Pero no cabía duda de que había una magia muy poderosa y oscura restringiendo la capacidad de compartir el contenido plasmado en sus hojas.

"Creo sospechar por qué no podemos decirles de qué trata. Es como si hablar de esto estuviese prohibido." Dijo el rubio, con el ceño fruncido y apretando la mandíbula.

"Bueno, quizás deberíamos descartar un factor." Propuso la gryffindor. "¿Qué tal si solo se tratara de nuestra presencia?" Señaló a la matriarca y a sí misma. "Narcisa, salgamos de la habitación, y dejemos a los muchachos hacer más pruebas a solas."

Sin responder la aludida se puso de pie. Los cuatro se miraron nerviosos. Una vez que las brujas se retiraron, los cuasi enemigos de la infancia se dirigieron las miradas más profundas que jamás habían compartido. Llenos de miedo, asco y preocupación por la lectura, parecieron entrar en una especie de tregua temporal, una que les sumó puntos a la madurez emocional que estaban viviendo.

"Potter, lo que dice este maldito libro es terrible." Siseó.

"Lo sé." Se pasó las manos por el pelo, desordenándolo aún más, y se sacó los lentes para dejarlos en la mesa, ya muy agotado. " _¿'El Pacto del Patriarca'?_ ¿Qué clase de retorcida historia de nuestro mundo nos hemos estado perdiendo?"

"¡Pudiste pronunciar el título!" Exclamó sorprendido el otro. "Granger tenía razón. Se trataba de ellas." Se apresuró a tomar su propio ejemplar, lo abrió en la página número cuarenta y siete, y leyó en voz alta. " _En esos días las actividades colectivas entre brujas, se reducía al mantenimiento del hogar y crianza de los niños. No tenían muchas maneras de practicar magia. Con restricción del uso de la varita, se volvió necesario enseñarles magia manual específica y estrictamente limitada a las actividades de ama de casa…_ " Se detuvo sin comprender por qué ahora sí podía leer en voz alta. "Potter, no entiendo. Esto es una especie de libro de historia, con información claramente secreta. Pero ¿quiénes y por qué? No tenía conocimiento de poseer esto en la biblioteca. Tampoco tengo conocimiento de los datos históricos que he alcanzado a leer." Y con una mueca, un tanto egocéntrica y otro tanto confundida, dijo, "Créeme, nunca nadie ni nada me dio a conocer de ' _El Pacto del Patriarca'_ "

"Te creo... ¿Leíste la parte de la quema de brujas iniciada en el 499 d.C?" Preguntó con sorpresa e indignación en la voz.

"Sí. No puedo creer que hayan sido tan bárbaros de planear…"

"Lo siento chicos, pero morimos de curiosidad." Irrumpió la castaña volviendo a ingresar al recinto.

"No hables por las dos, Hermione. Yo me encontraba perfectamente bien esperando." La siguió adentro con aires aristocráticos la bruja mayor. "Pero, bien, ya que estamos aquí, ¿qué pueden decirnos?" Incitó volviendo a sentarse.

Los varones se miraron con entendimiento, y una especie de quemazón en sus entrañas que les produjo un malestar incoherente.

"Tenías razón." Dijo el gryffindor a su amiga, con una mueca. "No podíamos hablar del libro _con_ ustedes. Entre nosotros, sí."

"¡Maldición!"

"¡Señorita Granger!" Se escandalizó Narcisa.

"Déjala, mamá ¿No ves que está sufriendo? Existe en el mundo un compendio de testimonios a los que _ella_ no tiene acceso." Se burló, regalándole una sonrisa ladeada y afilada a la muchacha, quien le devolvió un rostro con nariz arrugada, lengua afuera y ojos enojados en resignación.

"Por favor, ya no se provoquen más. Me duele mucho la cabeza." Rogó el ojiverde.

"Le traeré una poción para la jaqueca, Sr. Potter."

"Gracias Sra. Malfoy, pero por favor, no se moleste."

"No es ninguna molestia. Tomará solo un segundo." Lo contradijo entre tanto sacaba la varita de su manga, con actitud segura. Dos quiebres de muñeca después una ampolla, con un líquido cristalino azulado, atravesó el espacio y se frenó frente a Harry, quien la bebió de un solo sorbo luego de agradecerle con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa modesta.

"¿Creen ser capaces de calificar o describir el contenido del libro?" Preguntó la joven.

Ambos varones abrieron la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Eso fue demasiado para los niveles de tolerancia de Hermione. La histeria terminó por tomar posesión de sus emociones y comenzó a llorar de frustración. Con la cara toda fruncida largó un gruñido ahogado en sus manos.

Narcisa se incorporó inmediatamente y corrió a abrazarla, acunándola cariñosamente. Draco miró con preocupación y confusión a Harry.

"Mione, tranquila. Lo resolveremos…"

"Es que… hay algo muy fuerte revolviéndose en mi pecho… que… que me dice que debo saber…" Dijo entre sollozos.

"Ya, cariño. Dale tiempo al tiempo. Buscaremos respuestas con…" Comenzó la bruja mayor, dándose cuenta a mitad de la frase, que no estaban solas, y debía ser precavida. "Juntas ¿Si? Juntas podemos."

Comprendiendo que se refería a ellas y sus compañeras de aquelarre, asintió algo más calmada. La matriarca le sonrió afectuosamente, limpiándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

"Bueno, creo que deberíamos dejar esto en pausa por hoy." Propuso el niño, no tan niño, que sobrevivió. "Vamos a casa. Puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres." Harry agarró su ejemplar y caminó hasta la puerta.

"Si, vamos."

"Descansa, cariño." Narcisa la abrazó una vez más. "Nos vemos pronto, Sr. Potter." Se despidió con un gesto de cabeza.

"Probablemente, Sra Malfoy. Buenas noches."

"Hijo, acompáñalos hasta la chimenea, por favor."

Draco se puso en marcha sin decir nada. Caminaron en silencio el largo trecho hasta el hall de entrada. El humor era prácticamente lúgubre. Harry le estrechó la mano al rubio antes de voltearse, tomar un puñado de polvos floo, y desaparecer tras las llamas verdes.

"Hermione." Le llamó antes de que ésta llegara al jarro sobre la chimenea. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Su inquietud era sincera, ya fuera porque la consideraba una especie de amiga, o porque en realidad tenía un _interés_ en ella, que no terminaba de digerir y se negaba absolutamente a ponerle nombre. Desde el fin de la guerra, él había tenido la oportunidad de compartir con ella de una manera diferente. Al principio eran cordiales y distantes, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, entre largas horas de estudio y debate, la había empezado a conocer. También así a sus otros compañeros de año con los que se habían preparado para los exámenes, pero la verdad era, que ninguno de ellos le había producido tanta fascinación.

"Si, solo un poco, angustiada, preocupada, enojada, ansiosa, desesperada…"

"Shh… shhh." Se arrimó, riendo suavemente. La miró intensamente y la rodeó por la cintura en un intento de detener la verborrea. "Esas sí que son un montón de emociones que anulan el significado de 'estar bien'." Ella le sonrió algo colorada, permitiéndole abrazarla. Era extraño, porque aunque fuera la primera vez que entraban en un contacto físico tan íntimo, se sentía natural.

"Detesto no entender." Apoyó su frente en el pecho del muchacho.

"Lo sé."

"Quiero leer el maldito libro."

"Lo sé." Volvió a reír roncamente.

"Harry ni siquiera se merece tanto como _yo,_ el acceso a esa lectura."

"Lo sé, Hermione. Pero ahora sí estás siendo un poco infantil." La apretó un poco más con sus brazos, apoyando su mentón en la coronilla de la chica.

"No es cierto." Se quejó.

"Si. Si lo es." Volvió a reír. Recibió un suave golpecito en el brazo izquierdo y la escuchó reprimir una risilla. "Bien, a casa. Ya es tarde, y las niñas necesitan su descanso reparador."

"¿Acaso esa es tu técnica para mantenerte fresco y prístino?" Le molestó mientras se soltaban. "¡El gran secreto de la piel tersa de Draco Malfoy, ha sido revelado!"

"Cuidado, Granger. Pareciera que me estuvieras halagando." Le devolvió con diversión maliciosa.

"¡Ya quisieras!" Gruño enfurruñada, al verse atrapada en sus propias palabras. Se había vuelto uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos _'vencer'_ al rubio con comentarios mordaces y perspicaces. Y esta vez había perdido.

Las atronadoras carcajadas del rubio se vieron sofocadas por las llamas verdes que siguieron a la gryffindor que se marchaba algo irritada por haber caído en la trampa de la serpiente.

 _¡Engreído, egocéntrico, hurón oxigenado!_

Se sacudió enrojecida del bochorno. Harry la estaba esperando, con una mirada curiosa y cuestionante.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

"¡Por nada!"

La chica se fue escaleras arriba directo a la habitación que solía utilizar cuando se quedaba en lo de su amigo. Sus pasos sonaban a berrinche.

"¿Qué le ocurre?" Preguntó Ginny, quien también se encontraba en la habitación, pero no había sido notada por la otra bruja.

"Creo que Malfoy la estaba molestando." Contestó con una mueca chistosa en sus labios. "Sospecho que se gustan y no saben manejarlo."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Rió la colorada, negando con la cabeza. "Espero que maduren de una buena vez."

"Si. Él parece haber cambiado. Ya no lo aborrezco."

"¿A no?"

"Bueno, solo un poquito así." Le siguió el juego a la chica, mostrando una distancia ínfima entre las yemas de sus dedos índice y pulgar.

* * *

N/A: Gusto? Medio flojo quizás, no se... estoy en esa fase insegura del mes...  
Besossssss!


End file.
